Black blood part one
by nmfrter
Summary: Une pièce blanche. Des souvenir perdus. Voyez l'histoire cachée d'une petite vendue aux scientifiques, l'histoire cachée d'advent children et de dirge of cerberus... suite en ligne, black blood part two
1. Introduction

**_Ma nouvelle fic!! Black blood!_**

**_Disclaimer: Tout les persos de Final fantasy appartiennent à Square Enix. Mais Lily m'appartient, ainsi que les autres personnages insérés pour faire avancer l'histoire. Bonne lecture et laissez des REVIEWS!!_**

* * *

**Introduction**

Lily courut jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Poussant tout ce qu'il y avait devant elle, elle réussi à échapper au policiers qui la poursuivaient. Ses vêtements en lambeaux ne la protégeaient pas du froid, loin de là… Et ses souliers de toile non plus. Elle avait les doigts bleus mais se força à avancer. Finalement elle arriva à une cabane décrépie.

Prenant quelques morceaux de bois, elle alluma un maigre feu et profita de la douce chaleur qui s'en dégagea. Elle soupira doucement puis se délia les muscles. Prenant les portefeuilles volés, elle compta l'argent. Elle avait tout de même une étique, ne voler que ceux qui avaient l'air riche, ainsi, elle espérait ne pas voler ceux qui étaient dans le besoin aussi. Elle compta et en mit une petite partie sous une planche du plancher.

Elle remit le reste dans les portefeuilles.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un vieil homme à l'air grincheux entra dans la cabane.

-Tu as bien volé aujourd'hui ?

-Je crois monsieur Smith. Voila.

Elle tendit les portefeuilles à l'homme qui lui sourit avec son reste de dents.

-Bien petite. Tu auras droit à ton souper et te lever plus tard demain.

Elle lui sourit, toute heureuse.

-Maintenant, rend-moi l'argent que tu m'as prit.

Elle ouvrit la bouche.

-J'ai rien volé monsieur !

Il grimaça.

-Et qu'as-tu dans tes poches ?

-Ça ?

Elle vida sa poche pour lui montrer un bonbon.

-Une dame me l'a donné.

Le vieux prit le bonbon.

-C'est bien trop bon pour toi, je vais le prendre.

Déçue, elle n'osa rien dire.

-Bon, couche-toi, demain, tu vas avoir une longue journée.

Elle s'enroula dans une maigre couverture. Soupirant, elle s'endormit presque instantanément.

L'homme la regarda. La petite n'était pas laide. Il l'aimait bien, elle ne rechignait pas devant le travail et se plaignait rarement… Mais aujourd'hui, une nouvelle dans les bas fonds s'était propagée. On cherchait des jeunes enfants pour faire une recherche. Et on payait assez les parents pour qu'ils puissent bien vivre toute leur vie. Mais il hésitait. Malgré le fait qu'on allait bien le payer, il appréciait la petite aux cheveux noirs. Ses yeux étaient spéciaux aussi. Argentés, ils magnétisaient les gens assez pour qu'elle puisse les voler sans qu'ils ne sens rendent compte. Mais l'enfant était maigrichonne et était souvent malade et malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'amener à l'hôpital, sinon, il se ferait arrêter et elle mettre dans un centre pour jeunes délinquants. La petite avait donc des cicatrices mal fermées… Il soupira.

-Demain…

Il se coucha aussi, décidant que le lendemain, il ferait ce qu'il devait faire pour lui-même, la personne la plus importante pour lui. Il vendrait la petite au laboratoire et il vivrait bien jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 : Injustice**

Lily se réveilla dans une cellule. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle était là, elle frappa aux parois de la cellule.

Tout était blanc et transparent. Elle était enfermée.

O.o.O

Le scientifique frissonna. La petite pleurait. Il souffrait de voir une enfant souffrir, mais il le devait pour l'expérience.

La petite était seule depuis maintenant trois mois. Il la voyait tourner en rond, déconnecter lentement de la réalité.

Se tournant vers son coéquipier, il lui demanda encore une fois :

-Pourquoi enfermer une enfant comme elle ici ? Comme ça ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, nous devons suivre les ordres. Il parait qu'elle a un gène spécial qui fait qu'elle est très agile mais aussi une capacité de survie extraordinaire.

Le scientifique soupira en regardant la petite jouer avec des legos.

-Je crois que c'est une erreur…

Le lendemain, il était muté.

O.o.O

Lily regardait le plafond. Ne sachant pas quelle heure il était. Elle n'avait pas faim, pas soif. Elle fixa le pichet d'eau puis elle se releva, désabusée. Tout était embrouillé dans sa tête. Elle ne se rappelait même plus de son propre nom.

Elle attrapa le pichet et commença à se verser de l'eau.

L'eau déborda du verre, coula sur le plancher…

O.o.O

Elle regardait le mur miroir puis posa sa main dessus. Elle colla son visage contre la surface froide. Il y avait des gens dehors, elle en était sure. Pourquoi elle…

O.o.O

Les hommes en blanc étaient devant elle et avaient apporté des photos. Elle les regarda et en reconnaissant le vieil homme qui prenait soin d'elle, elle froissa la photo puis la tourna. Un des hommes la prit et commença à la faire brûler. Lily essaya de la reprendre mais il la maintirent en place alors qu'elle voyait la seule chose de son passé disparaître.

O.o.O

Elle était couchée dans son fauteuil et regardait le rideau bouger.

-Qui suis-je…

Soudain prise de colère, elle prit une assiette transparente et la lança contre un des murs.

-J'en ai assez !!

Elle hurla de toutes ses forces en attrapant une chaise et commença à taper contre le mur avec. Le mur en vitre commença à se fissurer.

Une porte invisible s'ouvrit et des hommes en habit blanc entrèrent dans la pièce et l'immobilisèrent.

-Elle est prête.

Ils lui injectèrent une substance dans le cou pendant qu'elle essayait de se débattre.

Elle perdit connaissance.

O.o.O

Ils l'avaient attaché. Elle vit une seringue remplie d'un liquide noir s'approcher de son bras. Elle hurla de douleur en sentant le liquide entrer dans ses veines. La douleur était insupportable, surtout pour une enfant. Le scientifique en chef, un homme graisseux à face de rat se tourna vers un autre scientifique alors qu'elle perdait encore conscience.

-Apportez-moi la seringue avec l'échantillon V.

-Professeur, vous êtes sur ? Le projet V était incomplet à ce moment là et…

-La ferme ! L'échantillon, tout de suite !

L'homme emmena une seringue contenant ce qui semblait être du sang, mais mélangé avec une autre substance. Elle hurla et se débattit à la suite de la piqûre puis retomba comme une poupée. Ensuite, il en prit une de Mako, facilement reconnaissable grâce à sa couleur verte fluo.

-Tu seras parfaite, regroupant tout ce qui est de plus puissant ici, petite…

Il éclata d'un rire sadique.

O.o.O

Les hommes en blanc l'entouraient.

Elle avait mal… Ils l'avaient attaché. Ses yeux argentés se tournèrent sur le côté. Un reflet rouge s'installa dans ses yeux.

Elle leur lança un regard de pure haine et celui qu'elle fixait s'écroula sur le plancher.

-Docteur, il est mort !

Elle sourit.

Mort.

Elle ne savait pas ce que ce mot voulait dire, mais elle se sentait bien. Un de ceux qui lui faisait mal, hé bien, il ne lui ferais plus mal, parce qu'il était ''mort''.

Elle força sur les liens pour se libérer.

Ils l'endormirent de force.

-Mon petit cobaye… Tu as mal agi... Tant pis pour toi.

Il fit signe à deux hommes costaux.

-Allez la mettre dans l'incinérateur.

Hésitant, l'homme le regarda.

-L'incinérateur ?

-Oui. Elle est mal faite, on dois recommencer, elle est trop dangereuse, débarrassons-nous en.

Les hommes prirent la petite et la mirent devant une porte en métal.

Le scientifique démarra le programme et la porte s'ouvrit dans une grande lumière rouge. La petite tomba.

-Bon, assez de temps perdu, continuons.

* * *

_**Et voila le premier chapitre de ma fic. Ne vous en faites pas s'il est court, les autres seront plus long. Laissez des commentaires!**_

_**Melior, tu vas bien voir... mais je peux déja dire que ce ne sera pas rose bonbon...**_


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Se levant douloureusement, elle regarda autour d'elle.

Des déchets pourrissant autour d'elle lui faisaient tourner la tête.

Elle avisa une petite porte et commença à forcer pour l'ouvrir.

Essoufflée, elle se laissa tomber contre elle.

Un léger bruit se fit entendre et soudain des flammes apparurent au bout de la cuve géante.

Horrifiée, elle força sur la porte pour finalement fermer les yeux. Secouant vivement la tête, elle essaya d'imaginer la porte s'ouvrir.

Elle tomba par en arrière, sur un sol glacé de pierre.

Fermant la porte à toute vitesse, elle recula.

Exténuée, la jeune fille ramena ses cheveux par en arrière et commença à monter les marches sans bruit.

Voyant un garde, elle l'évita.

Pourquoi était-elle ici ?

Courant, elle réussit à se rendre à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Une ville inconnue pour elle se dressait devant.

Après quelques minutes, elle se laissa tomber contre un mur.

Un bruit infernal se fit entendre et elle vit trois jeunes hommes arriver en moto, se dirigeant vers le bâtiment ou elle était.

Se recroquevillant, elle les vit approcher avec appréhension.

Les deux premiers, un grand gars musclé et un autre au trait plus doux et beaucoup plus fin passèrent sans la voir. Mais le troisième, qui semblait plus jeune, la vit.

Il la fixa un moment avant de paraître songeur. Il tira son épée vers elle.

Les deux lames de l'arme la firent frémir mais elle garda ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Au pire, elle le savait, s'il voulait lui faire du mal, elle n'aurait qu'à le rendre ''mort'', ainsi, il ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal.

Finalement, semblant satisfait de sa réaction, il se baissa à sa hauteur.

-Alors voici une petite sœur.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas.

Ses yeux vides regardaient ceux à pupille verticale. Ces deux yeux verts… si profond…

-Tu as de la mako en toi… Et… quelque chose… de caché… Quel est ton nom ?

-Nom ?

Un peu agacé devant l'imbécillité de la petite, Kadaj serra les dents.

-Oui ton nom.

-Je… m'en souviens plus…

Fronçant les sourcils, il chercha la raison pourquoi la petite ne saurait plus son nom. Haussant les épaules, il visa la gorge de la petite, mais la présence de Jénova l'arrêta.

''Ne fait pas ça…''

Il soupira.

-De quoi te souviens-tu ?

-Une grande salle… Blanche… Seule… Vide… Abandonnée…

Surprit, il fixa la petite. La salle de punition ? Il y était déjà allé une fois, trois jours en fait. Et jamais il n'avait voulu y retourner. C'était bien une des seules raisons pourquoi il avait obéit à Hojo…

-Combien de temps ?

-Longtemps…

-Combien de jours ?

- Je ne sais pas… Faisait toujours clair.

Il voyait qu'elle était déstabilisée, mais n'en tint pas compte. On aurait dit que Jénova posait la question au travers de lui.

-Combien de jours ?

-J'ai dormi… 50 nuits environs… je crois.

Au cours de la discussion, elle retrouvait de la facilité à parler, et plusieurs mots lui revenaient en mémoire.

Kadaj fixa un instant la petite, complètement surprit, mais ne le laissa pas paraître.

-C'est impossible… Normalement après ce traitement, tu devrais être devenue légume… Même moi, après trois jours, j'ai mit une semaine en m'en remettre, et avec l'aide de Loz et Yazoo…

Songeur, il fixa ses frères qui revenaient voir ce qu'il faisait.

El le voyant devant une petite fille, Loz soupira longuement.

-Kadaj, allez, nous avons pas le temps, nous devons nous entraîner.

Kadaj leva la main et Loz se tut.

-Mère m'a demandé de l'interroger.

Yazoo posa sa main sur l'épaule de Loz

-Allez, vient.

Les deux autres les laissèrent seul.

Tournant son regard vers la petite, il lui fit un sourire cruel, digne de Sephiroth lui-même.

-Tu t'appelleras dorénavant Brising.

Il se tourna et suivit les autres. Il senti la petite le suivre.

O.o.O

Brising, tel était son nom à présent.

Malgré son jeune age, elle était calme, à l'écoute des besoins des trois frères.

Loz la traitait avec dédain alors que Yazoo faisait tout simplement comme si elle n'était pas là.

Kadaj par contre regardait la petite avec attention. Même s'il se montrait sévère, il considérait la petite comme sa sœur, mais malgré tout, il la fit travailler dur. Yazoo dut lui montrer à cuisiner puis ils la laissèrent faire les repas. Plus tard, ils firent la même chose avec les vêtements. Finalement, ce fut même les armes qu'elle dut astiquer et réparer à la suite de leurs entraînements.

Jamais ils ne parlaient de leur objectif, jamais de cette mère dont elle avait entendu parler une fois.

La petite se musclait peu à peu grâce aux taches que les frères lui donnaient. Ses longs cheveux étaient maintenant devenus courts, arrivant au menton. Loz, dans une colère implacable lui avait coupé pour se venger d'un repas échappé. Mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. C'était comme ça. Et elle l'aimait bien Loz. Il avait un côté doux, autant qu'il se montrait rude avec elle.

Yazoo l'avait arrêté. C'était un peu son papa selon elle. Il veillait sur elle sans le montrer. Enfin c'était ce qu'elle croyait. Il l'avait même déjà sauvé d'un monstre qui l'avait attaqué alors qu'elle lavait leurs vêtements.

Kadaj… s'était… son deuxième père ? Son… grand frère ?

Elle n'aurait sut le dire. Elle l'aimait bien, autant il était possible d'aimer une personne comme lui. Mais c'était plus profond. Comme si dans ses veines, une force lui disait qu'il était important, fort et qu'il fallait obéir.

Il ne l'avait frappé qu'une seule fois.

O.o.O Flash-back O.o.O

Ils l'avaient chargé de trouver de la nourriture.

Se promenant dans la foret, elle vit une sorte de gros oiseau.

Se souvenant de l'homme mort, elle imagina l'oiseau tomber par terre pour ne plus jamais respirer, vivre tout simplement.

L'oiseau était tombé raide mort.

Kadaj, qui l'avait suivit sortit d'en arrière des arbres.

-Comment as-tu fait ?

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, la petite resta silencieuse.

-Comment as-tu tué cet oiseau sans le toucher ?!

- Je ne sais pas… J'ai tué un monsieur qui me faisait mal, et j'ai réessayé de faire la même chose…

Il la gifla.

-N'utilise plus jamais ce pouvoir à moins que tu n'y soit obligée.

En fait, il avait peur. Peur qu'elle ne puisse leur faire la même chose qu'à cet oiseau. Jénova le protègerait-elle ?

O.o.O fin flash-back O.o.O

Soufflant un peu, elle continua de frotter les combinaisons.

Elles sentaient bon la vie, la sueur, la force. Mais aussi la mort, le sang, la souffrance…

Frottant avec le savon, elle trempa la combinaison de Loz puis avisa un petit trou.

Laissant sécher le vêtement, elle fouilla pour trouver du fil, puis arrêta.

Se tournant vers le vêtement, elle fixa le petit trou puis pensa fort :

''Répare-toi…''

Déconcentrée, elle prit le morceau de tissus et vit que le trou était fermé.

Elle resta silencieuse puis se remit au travail. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi les choses obéissaient quand elle pensait fortement à celle-ci.

Haussant les épaules, la petite continua sa besogne.

O.o.O

La double lame lui entailla la joue.

Kadaj se tenait devant elle, menaçant. C'était leur troisième entraînement ensemble.

-Allez, ordonne au sol de former une épée !

-Mais comment ?

-Fait comme tu as fait pour tuer l'oiseau.

Se concentrant, elle imagina le sol se durcir pour devenir une épée. Un fin Katana vint se loger dans sa main et Kadaj sembla satisfait.

-Une fantaisie de jeune fille ?

La lame semblait être en diamant, source de sa remarque.

Elle secoua la tête négativement.

-Je voulais une arme solide…

-C'est bien. Allez, fait comme moi.

Il lui montra quelques passes avant qu'elle ne s'essouffle.

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Déjà fatiguée ?

-Un peu…

Il l'attrapa par les aisselles avant de la mettre sur son dos.

-Allez, tu as mérité de te reposer.

Il la déposa au camp, là ou ils vivaient.

Loz sourit en la voyant arriver ainsi que Yazoo. Dès que la petite avait commencé à suivre des cours de maniement d'arme de la part de Kadaj, ils avaient changé. Loz était plus doux, plus gentil, ayant comprit qu'elle était maintenant une privilégiée de Jénova. Yazoo aussi. Il semblait plus protecteur.

Elle leur sourit avant de commencer de préparer le repas avant que la main de Kadaj ne l'arrête.

-Non, ce soir, nous préparons le repas. Repose-toi.

Souriante, elle se laissa tomber contre une racine et ferma les yeux.

* * *

**_Bon, j'ai sut ce que je voulais savoir. L'histoire semble vous plaire même si vous laissez pas de reviews n.n Mais laissez-en quand même de temps à autre, sinon je me pose bien des questions, par exemple, est-ce qu'ils continuent de lire? J'ai fait quelque chose qui leur déplait?_**

**_Enfin, ce genre de questions..._**

**_Mélain, c'est pas bien lol, faut jamais sauter des phrases lol. Contente de voir que tu veux la suite! j'espère revoir tes mess dans ma boite msn lol_**

**_Eilime, Merci, contente de voir que tu aimes la fic toi aussi! j'espère revoir tes mess dans ma boite msn!_**

**_Yoruchi Kuraitsuki, lol, contente de voir que tu dévores mes chapitres! XD j'espère bien te revoir dans les petits messages de ma boite msn!_**

**_Enfin. Avec espoir que ce chapitre vous aura plu! Laissez des reviews!_**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Voyant que la petite s'était endormie, il soupira.

-Nous allons devoir partir demain.

-Pour aller ou Kadaj ?

Loz semblait inquiet. Autant il avait hâte d'aller voir le monde extérieur, autant il aimait le petit nid qu'ils s'étaient construits.

-Mère nous demande d'aller la récupérer d'entre les mains de nos ennemis.

-Nos ennemis ?

Yazoo semblait songeur.

-Oui.

-Alors reposons-nous.

Une fois que la viande fut cuite, ils réveillèrent la petite, qui, toute endormie, commença à mâchouiller sa viande.

-Brising, demain nous allons quitter notre campement. Prépare tes bagages.

Levant les yeux vers lui, elle vit une pointe de regret, cachée au fond de ses yeux verts.

-Pourquoi ?

Soupirant longuement, il se tourna vers le feu.

Au fond, il le savait. Il allait mourir. Jénova l'offrait en pâture à leurs ennemis pour faire revenir son fils adoré, son chouchou.

-Nous devons aller récupérer quelque chose qui est importante pour nous.

-Ah… Ok.

Elle finit sa portion avant de se lever et préparer ses bagages. Ses bras lui faisaient mal, et l'entaille sur sa joue lui était douloureuse.

Une fois ses quelques effets emballés, elle se tourna vers Kadaj.

-Je peux dormir ?

-Oui, tu en auras besoin demain.

Elle se coucha rapidement.

Yazoo fixa le feu un moment.

-Kadaj, qu'allons-nous faire d'elle ?

-Elle va nous aider... à sa façon...

-Mais comment ? Elle n'est qu'une enfant!

-Tu verras Yazoo… Tu verras…

O.o.O

Le lendemain matin, il réveilla Brising d'une secousse sur l'épaule.

Frottant ses yeux doucement, la petite se leva et attrapa son sac.

Satisfait, il la poussa délicatement vers l'extérieur.

Loz et Yazoo attendaient dehors.

-Allez, nous devons arriver au cratère nord avant ce soir. Et trouver ce que l'on cherche.

La journée passa. À un moment, Brising commença à traîner de la patte. N'étant pas habituée et ni aussi résistante qu'eux, elle fatiguait. Mais elle avait déjà marché une distance que la plupart des adultes ne pouvaient pas franchir en quatre jours. Preuve que les expériences avaient déteins sur elle.

Loz l'attrapa et la posa sur son dos. Exténuée, elle posa sa tête contre le dos puissant de l'homme et ferma les yeux.

Son poids, presque invisible selon Loz ne le gêna même pas quand il s'agit de monter le cratère.

Une fois en haut, il réveilla la petite pour qu'elle se tienne, pour qu'il puisse avoir les mains libres pour descendre.

Une fois en bas, ils entendirent un bruit étrange au-dessus de leur tête.

Une machine volante descendait vers leur destination finale.

-La Shinra !

Kadaj avait fermé les yeux, voyant une suite de flash. Sephiroth dans un tube de mako, Hojo, Scarlet, Shinra… Tous…

Il serra les dents en voyant l'hélicoptère descendre.

Commençant à courir, il vit du coin de l'œil Loz déposer la petite sur le sol et s'élancer à sa poursuite ainsi que Yazoo.

L'hélicoptère se posa finalement sur le sol et laissa voir deux personne descendre.

Une était une femme aux cheveux blonds, un air doux sur le visage lors que l'autre était un Wutaien à l'air décidé.

Se cachant derrière un rocher, il les vit fouiller un moment avant de crier victoire.

-Tseng ! Regarde ça…

-Hm ? Bien joué.

-Pas joli à voir hein ?

-Reno, l'hélico.

Tseng lâcha son micro avant de se tourner vers Elena.

Au même moment, il entendit un léger bruit derrière lui. Il vit Brising approcher, tentant d'être silencieuse, chose qu'elle réussissait à merveille.

Il lui fit signe de s'éloigner avant de commencer à courir vers les deux Turks.

Yazoo tira une rafale de balle vers les deux personnes qui semblaient courir éperdument.

-Reno dépêche !!

Elle continua à courir alors que les trois argentés les menaçaient.

-RENO !

Une balle de Yazoo porta fruit et touche la jeune femme à l'épaule.

-Hya…

Tendant le bras vers l'hélico, les yeux pleurant un peu sous la douleur elle s'exclama :

-Va… va t-en !

L'hélico reprit de l'altitude alors que Reno se réinstallait sur le siège.

Son écouteur produisit des bruits de statique.

-Merde…

O.o.O

Tseng tenait l'épaule d'Elena pour maintenir une bonne pression. Il vit Loz s'approcher et l'attraper. Elena, qui avait perdu connaissance, gémit un peu.

Yazoo lui lança un léger sort soin pour ne pas qu'elle meure immédiatement.

Loz assomma le Turk et Yazoo prie la jeune femme.

Un peu plus, Kadaj les attendait mais vit la petite venir vers eux.

-Brising, reste là-bas. Ils ne doivent pas te voir.

-Pourquoi ? Qui sont-ils ? Pourquoi leur faire mal ?

Il resta silencieux et elle préféra ne pas insister en le voyant s'éloigner. Les dernières semaines avaient été les meilleurs de sa vie. Enfin selon elle et ses quelques souvenirs. Aucun moyen de se souvenir de sa vie d'avant, celle avant le labo. Mais elle ne devait manquer à personne. Elle baissa la tête en partant du côté opposé à selui des autres, décidant de leur préparer un petit campement, le temps qu'ils serraient ici. Se demandant bien ce qu'ils allaient faire aux deux personnes, elle entendit un cri de douleur. Sursautant, elle se tourna vers la source de bruit et reconnu la voix. C'était celle de la jeune femme ! Que faisaient donc les trois ?

Hésitante, elle obéit à Kadaj en restant cachée.

Environ une heure plus tard, ils revinrent.

Frissonnante, elle les vit arriver en sang. Mais pas leur. Ils avaient un air sombre.

Kadaj continua à sa route pour s'éloigner encore plus alors quel es deux autres se laissaient tomber sur la couverture qui était sur le sol, posé par elle.

Loz se coucha et lui tourna le dos. Il frissonnait fortement alors que Yazoo gardait un regard vide.

Un bruit de vomissure retendit de derrière une paroi rocheuse.

-Kadaj !

Le bras de Yazoo la retint.

-Laisse-le… Il a besoin de calme…

-Que c'est-il passé ? Ils vous ont attaqué ? Êtes-vous blessé ?

-Non…

Il se rassit et ferma les yeux.

-Tu n'as pas à savoir.

O.o.O

Il était devant la jeune femme. Fermant les yeux devant la douleur de la jeune femme, il senti Jénova lui insuffler un désir terrible, celui de torturer et y prendre plaisir. Il avait fait sa besogne avec Loz alors que Kadaj s'occupait de l'homme. La jeune femme criait terriblement. Ensanglantée, elle lui cracha au visage. D'un sourire dur, il essuya le sang. Jamais il ne s'était comporté comme ça avant… Pourquoi Jénova faisait cela maintenant ? Ils auraient pu les questionner sans tout cela !

O.o.O

Il se pencha en arrière pour voir le visage de Loz.

Une larme coulait sur son nez, mais il semblait si perdu !

-Loz, ne pleure pas…

-Je ne pleure pas !

Il baissa la tête.

Triste sans trop le comprendre, Brising s'agenouilla devant Loz en lui tendant un mouchoir. Il le prit sans remerciement puis se moucha bruyamment.

Elle lui sourit doucement en posant sa main sur son épaule, sans rien dire.

Son appui silencieux sembla lui faire du bien.

Elle vit Kadaj revenir auprès d'eux. Il était pale et l'air malade. Ses cheveux étaient presque teint d'une couleur de sang sombre.

Finalement, d'un geste, il leur fit signe de dormir.

O.o.O

Le lendemain matin, ils marchèrent longtemps avant d'arriver à une rivière.

Brising s'éloigna pour leur laisser de l'intimité et commença à dresser un mini camp pour la nuit. On était bien ici. Le soleil était assez fort.

Mal à l'aise, elle se demanda ce qu'il était vraiment arrivé la veille. Depuis les trois semblaient avoir de la culpabilité, de la douleur dans chaque mouvement qu'ils faisaient. Ils avançaient moins vite aussi. À cette vitesse, elle était capable de les suivre.

Elle les vit revenir, enfin propre, aucun sang les couvrant.

Venant à leur rencontre, elle leur sourit doucement en leur pointant le repas prêt à manger.

Courant ensuite pour se laver, elle vit une forme rouge passer au-dessus d'elle.

Se demandant ce que c'était, elle entreprit de se laver dans la rivière après avoir enlevé ses vêtements. L'eau était glaciale, mais elle faisait du bien. Se lavant vigoureusement, elle entendit un petit bruit et vit Kadaj venir vers l'eau.

-Brising !

Aucunement gênée, elle sortit de l'eau et vint vers lui. On ne lui avait jamais apprit.

-Habille-toi et vient. Nous devons y aller.

Elle secoua comme un chien avant de remettre ses vêtements.

-Nous devons êtres à Edge demain matin.

* * *

**Mélain, j'avoue, il est un peu flippant, mais sera très utile plus tard...**

**Melior... je crois que pour un bon moment tes espoirs seront vains XD mais, pour les reviews, c'était juste parce que j'avais peur que les gens n'aiment pas ma fic... il y avait toi, mais personne d'autre, alors je me posait des questions... au pire je t'aurais envoyé les chapitres par docx XD, t'inquiète, je t'aurais pas abandonné!**

**Cally-sama, oui c'est chou lol. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre aussi! n.n**

**Votre auteur qui est enfin en congé de fin de semaine mais qui a travaillé hier un bon 12:15...**

**nmfrter**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Exténuée, elle s'accrocha à la manche de Loz.

Celui-ci, comprenant le message la prit et la mit sur son dos.

-Kadaj, arrivons-nous ? Je dois avouer que je suis aussi fatigué que la petite.

Le plus jeune se retourna.

-Bien, nous n'irons pas plus loin aujourd'hui. J'avoue que je n'avais pas prévu que c'était si loin. Reposons-nous.

Loz déposa la petite sur le sol avant de s'asseoir avec soulagement.

Brising se pressa de préparer un repas pour les remettre de leur fatigue. Leur air sombre les avait suivit toute la journée et l'atmosphère avait été étouffante toute la journée.

-Que voulez-vous manger ce soir ?

-Quelque chose de rapide, j'ai trop faim pour être difficile.

Elle sourit à Loz et s'attela à sa tache.

Yazoo s'endormit peu de temps après, exténué.

Loz se tourna vers Kadaj.

-Il nous faudrait des moyens de transport. Des motos par exemple.

Soucieux, Kadaj hocha la tête.

-Tu as raison. La prochaine fois que nous en verrons, nous en volerons 3.

Loz posa sa tête sur ses paumes.

-Et la petite ?

-Quatre alors.

Indigné Loz se redressa.

-Quoi ? Tu vas laisser la petite conduire seule ?

-Je lui apprendrai. Il ne faut pas qu'elle soit dans nos pattes en cas d'imprévu.

Il se tourna vers la petite.

Affairée, elle ne les avait même pas écouté.

-Brising, quand nous aurons mangé, nous nous entraînerons.

-Comprit !

Une fois rassasié, (Loz ayant réveillé Yazoo pour qu'il mange), Brising et Kadaj s'éloignèrent.

Il lui demanda de créer son arme puis de se mettre en position avant de se raviser. Elle avait des bases en maniement de l'épée. Pourquoi pas en maniement d'arme à feu ?

Ils revint vers le campement, vola le fusil de Loz et revint vers elle.

-Attrape.

Elle fit maladroitement, tenant l'arme pesante.

Il se mit à genoux, à sa hauteur.

Tendant les bras, il prit les siens et les mit droit devant elle, la tourna de coté et tint ses mains.

-Voila la pose départ la meilleur pour ceux qui commencent à tirer. Tu vas avoir plus stabilité ainsi.

-Comprit.

-Pour tirer, tu presses ici.

Il pointa la gâchette.

Il se mit derrière elle et déballa un petit pain puis lança l'emballage.

Sans avoir vu le coup venir, il vit le papier se déchirer pour se tourna vers la petite.

Elle était dans la même position qu'il avait montré, avait fermé un œil et avait tiré. De la fumée s'échappait encore du canon de l'arme.

Agréable surprit, il la regarda plus attentivement. Elle semblait figée. Ses cheveux volaient dans le vent mais ses yeux brillaient étrangement. Elle baissa l'arme doucement puis sembla sortir de sa transe.

-Je… l'ai eut ?

-Oui, félicitation. Tu as ça dans le sang on dirait…

Elle tomba à terre, sonnée.

Il s'approcha d'elle pour la relever mais s'arrêta.

-Je…je me souviens pas d'avoir tiré… C'était comme si c'était quelqu'un d'autre…

Elle regarda sa main gauche.

-Une main en métal… Du rouge…

Elle ferma les yeux en secouant la tête.

-Un rêve ?

Kadaj la regarda puis se baissa à sa hauteur.

-Tu ne m'as jamais expliqué ce qu'ils t'avaient fait au labo…

Il s'assit à même le sol en diagonale à elle.

Baissant la tête, Brising soupira.

-Ils m'ont enfermé dans la grande pièce blanche longtemps, je ne sais plus combien de temps, mais assez longtemps pour que je déconnecte de la vraie vie. Un jour j'ai pété les plombs, attrapé une chaise et commencé à frapper un des murs. Ils m'ont attaché puis le scientifique a prit une seringue remplie de liquide noir. Ils la nommaient substance J. Enfin… je ne suis plus certaine.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-J ?

-Oui…

-Continue.

-Ça m'a fait mal, mais pas tant que ça. C'était plus la deuxième qui m'a fait vraiment mal. Il l'appelait V.

Kadaj se releva d'un coup.

-Le projet V ?

Il commença à marcher de long en large.

-J'en ai déjà entendu parler… Un projet qui aurait échoué selon Hojo. Il avait été commencé par une femme… Je n'en sais pas plus… J'ai entendu le tout au travers de ma porte de chambre, il y a quelques années. Hojo avait dit de mettre un échantillon bien caché par des gardes…

Il tourna vers Brising.

-T'ont-ils fait quelque chose d'autre ?

-J'ai perdu connaissance ensuite mais j'avais vu une seringue remplie d'une liquide vert...

-Mako…

Il s'éloigna un peu en ramassant le fusil.

-Lève-toi. Tu sembles déjà savoir tirer. Continue à apprendre l'épée.

Elle créa son arme puis se mit en position.

Il fixa les yeux de la petite, mais ses yeux restèrent pareils.

Elle attaqua et il para avec aisance, mais il savait qu'une personne normale, même entraînée par la Shinra, aurait déjà des ennuis avec elle. Elle apprenait très rapidement, comme si les gestes qu'il lui apprenait étaient enfouis dans ses souvenirs. Le projet V… était-ce une conséquence de cette injection ? Ou celle de Jénova ? Pourtant, il ne sentait pas la présence de sa mère dans la jeune fille. Mais il savait qu'elle ne mentait pas. Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? Il se concentra sur l'entraînement et vit qu'elle préparait une attaque spéciale.

Il la vit fermer les yeux puis les ouvrir. Ceux-ci avaient maintenant des reflets rouges, verts et noirs.

Il la vit lever son arme et prononcer mots.

-Météore sanglant !

Rien ne se passa pendant quelques secondes alors qu'elle le regardait avec un air ironique qui ne collait pas du tout avec la petite fille qu'il connaissait.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre et il vit un nuage noir voler au-dessus de lui. Une fine pluie de sang commença à tomber alors qu'il entendait des voix. Elles criaient, le rendaient fou. Les cris de la jeune Turk le sonnaient alors que ceux de douleur du Turk lui enlevaient sa volonté.

Il tomba à genoux et leva les yeux au ciel. Il vit un météore rouge et noir tomber, tout doucement vers lui, pour l'écraser. Il essaya de bouger en vain.

O.o.O

Brising se réveilla de son état. Elle vit Kadaj, à genoux. Il était couvert de sang, elle aussi.

Elle courut vers lui se s'agenouilla devant lui en pointant son arme vers le météore.

-Stop !

Tout sembla figer autour d'eux. Kadaj la regardait puis sembla reprendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

-Brising… c'est donc ça… ton attaque ultime ? Tu la sais à 10 ans ?

Il lança un sort d'eau qui les balaya, enlevant toute trace de sang puis vit la petite tourner de l'œil et tomber à ses pieds.

Il la prit délicatement et soupira.

O.o.O

Elle se réveilla sur le dos de Loz.

-Que ?

-Nous sommes repartit. J'ai vu ton combat avec Kadaj. Impressionnant. Tu es puissante.

-Je… ne me souviens pas de tout…

-Kadaj nous a expliqué ça aussi.

Le grand homme se tut et la petite laissa ta tête toucher son dos. Semblant soudain remarquer qu'ils étaient en moto.

Elle ferma les yeux en soupirant. Tout était étrange ! Elle le sentait, mais, ne sachant pas ce qui était bizarre et ce qui ne l'était pas, elle se demandait dans quelle catégorie tout cela se situait.

-Si tu as faim, fouille dans ma poche, j'y ai mit un fruit pour toi.

En effet, une pomme s'y trouvait. Elle croqua dedans à pleine dent.

Elle vit Kadaj arrêter et donner un coup de pied à une épée qui menaçait son réservoir à gaz.

-Edge…

Ses yeux se posèrent en bas et Brising débarqua de la moto pour se dégourdir les jambes.

Yazoo se tourna vers Kadaj.

-Voila donc l'endroit ou vit notre supposé grand frère… ?

-Oui.

-Penses-tu qu'il sera heureux de nous voir ?

-Aucune chance.

Kadaj sourit de son sourire arrogant, qui pourtant était un sourire malheureux.

-Pleure pas Yazoo.

Yazoo fit un clin d'œil presque invisible à Loz.

-Mais mère est avec lui ?

-Peut-être pas…

-Pleure pas Loz…

C'était au tour de Yazoo de se venger de la petite pique que lui avait fait Loz.

-Préparez-vous, il arrive.

Il pointa du menton un homme en bas, sur une belle moto.

Elle se coucha à plat ventre pour mieux voir.

''Il a des épées dans sa moto, on peu en voir l'éclat sous la protection des côtés.''

D'un signe de tête, Loz et Yazoo descendirent en moto de la falaise pour aller attaquer l'homme en bas.

-Éloigne-toi de la parois Brising.

-Pourquoi ? Je veux voir.

-Non.

Il lui pointa un rocher un peu plus loin.

La petite obéit, mais prit l'épée qui était par terre. Elle sentait une douce énergie autour de la lame. Le coup de pied de Kadaj l'avait ébréchée. Elle la tira de toutes ses forces vers le rocher et s'y assit avec.

Elle vit Kadaj prendre son téléphone pour appeler quelqu'un.

-J'en ai assez, passez-moi le président…

Elle arrêta d'écouter et commença à frotter la lame. Décidant de réparer le bris causé par le coup de pied, elle se concentra.

''Répare-toi''

La fissure se referma délicatement.

Elle reposa son attention sur Kadaj qui souriait. Mais pas de son sourire normal, non, un sourire glacial. Pas un des siens.

Il s'éloigna de la falaise puis secoua la tête.

-Que… ce passe-t-il ?

Il serra les dents douloureusement.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment par rapport à tout ça…

Il fit signe à Brising d'embarquer puis démarra en trombe.

* * *

**_C'est vrai melior... Oui, c'est triste pour eux..._**

**_Mélain, hé oui, c'était la bonne XD_**

**_Cally-sama, contente de voir que tu aimes n.n_**

**_J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre!_**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Yazoo fixait Kadaj alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Healin lodge.

-Je n'aime pas ça… On dirait qu'en voulant plaire à mère, nous nous perdons en cour de route…

Loz resta silencieux, attendant la réponse de Kadaj.

-Je sais… moi aussi j'ai peur… ces pertes de mémoires, ces réactions qui ne sont pas les notre…

Ils continuèrent leur route. Loz les quitta rapidement pour aller à un endroit que Kadaj n'avait pas voulu dire. Avant d'entrer, Kadaj fit descendre Brising.

-Attend-nous dans les buissons, nous ne serons pas long.

Ils roulèrent rapidement jusqu'à un bâtiment en particulier. Ils reconnurent le pilote de l'hélico qui était en fait Reno.

Celui-ci les reconnu aussi et cria à son partenaire de venir rapidement.

Yazoo, voyant le grand homme chauve avec ses lunettes fumées eut envie de sourire. Il ressemblait à Loz sur certains points…

Débarquant en synchro de leurs motos, ils prirent leurs armes et attendirent qu'ils attaquent.

Reno sauta en bas des marches en souriant.

-Alors vous voulez-vous faire botter les fesses les mini terreurs ?

Kadaj se mit en position et Yazoo fit de même sans rien dire.

Reno leva son bâton et commença à courir vers eux.

Kadaj, évitant l'attaque avec une facilité déconcertante, sauta pour atteindre le haut des marches, ne voulant pas perdre de temps avec les pantins de Shinra.

-Tu fuis ?

L'argenté haussa les épaules et lança un regard à Yazoo pour que celui-ci fasse de même.

Une fois tout les deux en haut, Kadaj se tourna vers les marches, Reno et Rude les gravissant rapidement.

-Hé rouquin, si tu tiens à la vie, laisse tomber, on veut juste parler à ton boss.

Trop obnubilé par sa colère de s'être fait ridiculisé, Reno l'attaqua.

En trois minutes, il était à terre. Kadaj l'avait frappé avec le plat de sa lame plusieurs fois. Pourquoi blesser une personne faible ?

Yazoo avait fait semblable avec son fusil et décida d'attendre dehors.

-Rah… Je déteste qu'on me mente…

Rufus, toujours caché sous sa couverture beige et assit dans son fauteuil roulant crispa un peu, jetant un coup d'œil à sa jambe gauche sans que Kadaj ne le voie.

-Je suis désolé, cette fois, je vais dire la vérité. Nous l'avons échappé accidentellement de l'hélicoptère pendant qu'ils s'enfuyaient de vous… Une terrible maladresse…

-C'est vrai ?

-Je le jure.

-Bien, jure sur ceci.

Il lança par-dessus son épaule les cartes tachées de sang qu'il avait gardé sur lui. S'en débarrasser lui faisait du bien… Il s'en voulait atrocement… Heureusement qu'il était de dos à Shinra et que ses cheveux cachaient ses yeux, car ceux-ci étaient brillants de larmes.

En colère, Rufus répondit d'un ton plus dur.

-Pour avoir fait ça ?

-Nos frères et sœur qui ont les cellules de notre mère vont se retrouver et ensemble, nous nous vengerons de cette planète ! Nous avons déjà envoyé les invitations, mais vous savez bien que quelqu'un a caché l'invitée d'honneur.

-Invitations ?

-Les géostigma. Mais vous savez déjà cela, monsieur. L'héritage de mère est dans la rivière de la vie et permet cela d'arriver. Elle fait tant pour nous ! Et nous, nous sommes incapables de la retrouver ! Nous sommes juste des pantins, des pantins de la gloire de mère. Tant et aussi longtemps que nous ne l'aurons pas, nous ne serons pas complets. Le Geostigma et l'héritage ne sont pas assez… pour une vraie réunion.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

Kadaj pencha la tête de côté, faisait semblant d'être surprit.

-Mais, vous devez vous en être rendu compte !

S'agenouillant devant Rufus, Kadaj laissa l'esprit de Jénova s'infiltrer encore plus, sans rien pouvoir faire.

Il ressenti une lourde douleur l'envahir et le peu de contrôle qui lui restait disparut.

Après un moment, il put reprendre contrôle et se releva sans un regard pour Rufus.

Une fois dehors, il se permit enfin d'avoir des gestes de faiblesse. Yazoo du même le retenir pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Ils retournèrent aux motos

-Kadaj ça va ?

Celui-ci s'éloigna et vomit un peu près d'un arbre.

-Je… je…

Yazoo vint à ses côté en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau.

-Partons, tu me raconteras ce qui c'est passé plus tard. Brising nous attend. Tu es sur de pouvoir conduire ?

-Oui.

Ils enfourchèrent leurs motos, embarquèrent Brising qui les attendait plus loin puis roulèrent un moment.

-Yazoo, va chercher tout ceux en qui tu sens la présence de mère, les enfants seulement.

-Comprit.

Yazoo se dirigea vers Edge, laissant Kadaj rouler vers la foret.

-Kadaj ça va ? Tu es tout pâle…

-Je… ça va…

Il ouvrit son phs et composa le numéro de Loz.

-Et puis ? … … Pleure pas Loz !... Je sais bien… Allez reviens à la foret d'arbre blancs, je vais t'y attendre avec Brising. Oh… Et prend un otage, il faut se protéger. Comprit ?

Il raccrocha et se concentra sur la route.

-Un otage ?

Il grinça des dents. Il ne voulait pas dire tout à Brising, encore moins sa perte de contrôle qu'il avait eut plus tôt. Il avait carrément perdu des bouts. Seuls le bout des cartes, il s'en souvenait, le reste, noir total.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la capitale perdue.

Loz les attendait tenant fermement une petite avec les cheveux attachés avec un nœud rose qui avait l'air terrifiée.

Débarquant de la moto, il vit une boite.

Jetant un regard interrogateur à Loz, celui-ci sourit et ouvrit la boite. Une multitude de boules lumineuses se dévoilèrent à Kadaj. Attiré par les sphères, il en vit une qui l'intéressa particulièrement.

-Regardez ce que grand frère avait caché…

Il le comprenait… Un tel trésor…

-Un pouvoir forgé par la rivière de la vie…

Il inséra la matéria dans son avant bras.

-Avec cette matéria, le pouvoir sera notre.

Il entendit un camion arriver et vit Yazoo qui le conduisait. Il était empli d'enfants faméliques qui se demandaient ce qu'ils faisaient là…

Il senti son cœur se serrer en voyant les enfants descendre du camion, l'air si faible. Même lui, maltraité par la Shinra avait au moins eut des soins, un peu de nourriture et la chance d'avoir deux frères. Eux, ils semblaient pour la plupart ne pas avoir mangé de la semaine. Ils étaient sales, avaient l'air malade. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Yazoo qui évitait son regard et s'approcha de lui.

-Yazoo… Dit-moi que tu as apporté de la nourriture, je t'en prie.

-Oui. Des sacs.

Soulagé, Kadaj senti un poids soulager ses épaules.

-Bien. Distribue-la et revient me voir.

-Comprit.

-Loz, laisse la petite aller avec les autres.

L'argenté en question laissa la petite courir vers un petite garçon.

Une fois qu'ils eurent tous mangé, les trois argentés marchèrent pour aller devant l'arbre géant. Loz tenait de nouveau la Marlène.

Brising s'était caché dans les buissons à la demande de Kadaj. Marlène, trop inquiète, ne l'avait jamais remarquée.

-Écoutez-moi !

Les petits se tournèrent vers lui, l'air moins fatigué. Kadaj vit des points noirs. La fatigue le submergeait mais il senti Jénova prendre le contrôle. Hésitant, il voulut un peu la repousser mais n'y parvint pas.

Il releva la tête.

Yazoo et Loz s'échangèrent un regard. Qu'avait donc Kadaj ? Il ne semblait pas dans son assiette. L'air inquiet, ils virent Kadaj lever fièrement le menton, changer totalement. Yazoo eut un frisson. Kadaj semblait si cruel ! Avaient-ils eut l'air si cruels quand ils avaient… non, il ne devait plus y penser.

-Mère m'a donné un pouvoir très spécial. Le pouvoir de me battre… contre ce monde qui tourmente l'humanité. Elle a donné ce don à tous ses enfants. C'est vrai, vous et moi sommes frères et sœur ! Frères et sœurs choisis quand ils ont reçu l'héritage de mère grâce à la rivière de la vie ! Mais la planète ne l'approuve pas. Elle fait tout pour nous retenir, nous brider ! C'est pourquoi elle nous fait souffrir dans nos corps et corrompt nos esprits avec le doute !

Marlène, terrifiée eut envie de crier que c'était faux, mais ne put rien dire, comme si les mots étaient coincés dans sa gorge. Elle ressenti un léger tremblement dans la poigne du grand homme qui la retenait.

Elle se retourna vers les autres enfants qui semblaient choqués, mais semblaient approuver ses dires.

-Maintenant, je peux vous soigner. Et nous retrouverons Mère ensemble ! Ensemble en tant que famille, nous nous vengerons de cette planète !

Une aura bleue l'entoura. Elle était glaciale et Yazoo se retint de ne pas grimacer. Elle le glaçait jusqu'aux os.

Les enfants avaient un air de respect et de crainte sur le visage.

-Faites ce que je fais…

Il entra dans l'eau et celle-ci devint noire.

Loz se retint de ne pas crier à Kadaj de revenir, ils ne pouvaient pas, ils ne pouvaient plus faire marche arrière.

Kadaj regarda les enfants dans les yeux puis puisa de l'eau dans ses mains avant d'en boire. L'air d'un enfant gourmant enfin satisfait, il reposa les yeux sur les enfants qui commencèrent à entrer dans l'eau.

Marlène, horrifiée hurla le nom de Denzel.

Celui-ci but comme les autre de l'eau avec l'espoir de guérir. Ses pupilles devinrent verticales, comme celle des argentés. Ils étaient sous le contrôle de Kadaj.

Soudainement le jeune homme s'ébroua.

-Que ? Il sortit de l'eau péniblement puis tomba à genoux sur la grève.

Yazoo l'aida à se relever.

Brising regardait la scène, perdue. Pourquoi Kadaj semblait aller si mal ?

-Kadaj, ça va ?

-Oui… Je… que c'est-il passé ?

-Mère a prit le contrôle.

-Je… ne me souviens de rien. Pourquoi les enfants sont mouillés ? Ils vont tomber malade.

Loz avait laissé Marlène courir vers Denzel qui l'ignora. Elle eut beau le secouer, rien n'y fit.

Un bruit de moto le fit relever. Strife arrivait et il devait être prêt.

* * *

**_J'ai eut quelques hésitations à écrire ce chapitre... je ne l'aime pas trop... sans savoir pourquoi... enfin..._**

**_Melior, cette limite, je l'aime bien aussi lol... et oui, elle est larguée pour l'instant... mais tu verras, elle reprendra la situation en main... bientôt..._**

**_Mélain, pas grave lol. J est facile à deviner mais V... tu verras bien... ( se souvient pas si le projet est déja nommé ou le serra bientôt... le chapitre18 en cour d'écriture... 7 en correction.)_**

**_A pluss! La pauvre auteure qui se force pour poster parce qu'à vous aime en sale pour ne pas se coucher après 12:30 de travail... avec juste une demi-heure de diner et 30 min de pause... XD_**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Sentant Jénova reprendre le contrôle, il se laissa aller. Il voulait simplement que tout finisse. Il était exténué.

Il fit signe aux enfants qui se cachèrent en hauteur.

Loz et Yazoo se mirent en position de tir. Loz lança un coup d'œil qu'il voulait rassurant à Brising. D'une main, il attrapa Marlène.

Dès qu'ils virent la moto de Strife, ils tirèrent.

Voyant que Cloud se préparait pour riposter, Kadaj fit signe aux enfants de sauter et tendre l'embuscade.

Il vit le blond faire plusieurs manœuvres pour éviter les enfants avant de perdre contrôle et voir la moto s'écraser lamentablement.

Kadaj sauta pour rejoindre rapidement Cloud qui était encore couché par terre, sonné de son arrêt rapide.

-Heureux de voir que tu es venu.

-Je suis venu pour les enfants.

Loz frissonna en voyant le sourire de Kadaj. Si dur…

-Vous voyez cet homme ? Il est notre grand frère. Malheureusement, il pourrait être ce que l'on nomme un mouton noir.

Levant son arme pour frapper Cloud qui était sans défenses, il s'arrêta en entendant la petite Marlène crier. Jénova perdit son contrôle quelques secondes et il se tourna pour voir la provenance du cri, se demandant si la petite était blessée.

Se retournant, il vit Cloud empoigner son épée. Jénova reprit le contrôle.

Le combat commença entre les argentés et le blond.

Loz avait lâché Marlène en la poussant loin du combat et avait rejoint Yazoo.

Alors qu'ils avaient enfin le dessus sur Strife, une cape rouge fit son apparition et emporta le blond.

Kadaj retint un juron avant de tomber par terre, sans connaissance.

O.o.O

Brising était figée. La vue de la cape volante avait fait apparaître des flashes dans son esprit. Les flashs avaient envahit son esprit, la forçant à se coucher et se tenir la tête, la douleur étant trop forte.

Elle entendit Loz hurler le nom de Kadaj mais n'y fit même pas attention. Elle était trop plongée dans les flashs.

O.o.O

_Voyant sa main, elle hurla. Sa voix était rauque. Une voix d'homme, pourtant tellement brisée ! Elle fit un pas difficile en hurlant de rage._

_O.o.O_

_Un météore descendait sur une planète bleue. Une armée de formes blanches volèrent devant mais se firent détruire. Le météore frappa un sol glacé. De nombreuses formes lumineuses approchèrent pour voir mais un flash les engloutit._

_O.o.O_

_Une colline verdoyante était à ses pieds. Confortablement couchée dans l'herbe, elle respirait l'air pur, les yeux fermés. Elle se sentait si calme !_

_Une voix douce la fit sursauter._

_-Vous n'étiez pas sensé nous surveiller ?_

_Elle se releva d'un bon et ouvrit les yeux. Une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns lui sourit._

_-L'herbé était douce et le ciel bleu. Il était difficile de résister._

_-C'est vrai. Mais je crois que vous êtes installé à ma place…_

_Surprise, elle regarda autour. Voyant enfin ses vêtements, elle vit qu'elle portait un complet noir. Relevant la tête vers la jeune femme, celle-ci dit avec un sourire :_

_-Voudriez-vous partager mon pique-nique ?_

_O.o.O_

_Des flammes l'entouraient. Regardant autour, elle vit un village à la proie des flammes. Un immense sentiment de satisfaction l'envahit._

''_J'ai détruit tout cela…''_

_Elle soupesa l'épée qui était entre ses mains et marcha. Tuant un paysan qui se mettait sur son chemin, elle hésita un instant avant de se diriger en direction d'un manoir blanc._

O.o.O

Yazoo s'était retourné. Loz s'occupait de Kadaj. Où était la petite otage ?

Il entendit un petit cri de douleur venant d'un buisson.

Se dirigeant vers celui-ci, il vit Brising, couchée en boule, se tenant la tête assez fortement pour s'enfoncer les ongles dans le cuir chevelu.

S'agenouillant à côté de la petite, il hésita avant de la prendre.

Dès qu'il l'eut touchée, il vit une scène imprimer son esprit.

Un village en feu, Nibelheim. Lui-même l'avait vu en songe. Elle avait donc les gènes de Jénova en elle. Il en était certain à présent. Mais pourquoi semblait-elle autant souffrir ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était devenue molle comme une poupée de chiffon.

Yazoo se tourna vers les enfants avant de leur dire d'aller se reposer.

Ceux-ci disparurent prestement.

Loz coucha Kadaj et Yazoo fit de même avec Brising avant de se coucher à son tour.

Loz prit le premier tour de garde.

O.o.O

Kadaj se réveilla avec un mal de tête faramineux. Il vit Brising couchée près de lui. Elle avait quelques blessures à la tête.

Yazoo se réveilla peu après.

Sans rien dire, il s'approcha de son petit frère et commença à l'ausculter. Visiblement satisfait, il laissa Kadaj se libérer de sa poigne.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as perdu connaissance hier après le combat contre Strife.

-Je… ne me souviens de rien… Yazoo… je… j'ai…

-C'est ok Kadaj, nous avons tous peur… Loz ne veux pas te perdre non plus. Je… ne sais pas ce que nous ferions sans toi. Je crois que nous deviendrions fou…

Un moment se silence s'installa.

-Pourquoi Brising est blessée ?

-Elle a… fait une réaction étrange hier. Mais au moins, on est surs. Elle a bien les gènes de Mère. Elle a vu Nibelheim…

Loz se réveilla et la discussion s'arrêta.

-Nous allons aller à Edge. Vous essayez de trouver Mère. Je vais m'entretenir avec Shinra.

-Et Brising ?

-Laissons un enfant la surveiller, un plus vieux de préférence.

Kadaj pointa un jeune garcon aux cheveux noirs.

Celui-ci s'approcha et attendit les ordres.

-Surveille cette petite avec ta vie.

Le petit hocha la tête.

O.o.O

Loz et Yazoo étaient devant le monument du météore.

Tenant de lourdes chaînes, ils se préparaient à mettre le monument à terre.

Des passants leurs criaient des injures. Loz se retenait avec peine de ne pas répliquer quand il vit l'air de Yazoo. Ils n'Avaient pas le choix, sinon les passants allaient le attaquer. Il hocha la tête et Yazoo invoqua les créatures. Celles-ci firent partir les passants rapidement.

Commençant à tirer sur les chaînes, Yazoo vit du coin de l'œil le rouquin et le chauve arriver. Il réprima un soupir avant de laisser tomber sa chaîne. Loz se tourna et fit de même.

-Nous savons que Mère est ici.

-Ah oui ?

Rude avait un sourcil levé, pas convaincu.

Loz le regarda en lui souriant d'un air provocateur.

-Oui, cette chose… ce monument-chose, la Shinra la construite.

Baveux, Reno leva le menton.

-Oh non, tu es est trop intelligent !

Rude se prit au jeu.

-Malheureusement, vous avez tord.

-Et de toute façon, nous ne savons pas ou elle est.

Riants, les Turks ne virent pas la remarque arriver.

-Alors les larbins ne sont pas dans le secret ?

Reno figea avant de se tourner vers Rude qui semblait insulté avant de reprendre son air normal. Le rouquin, blessé dans son orgueil attaqua.

-Hyaaa !

O.o.O

Se tenant sur la plancher à peine construit du bâtiment, Kadaj regarda Rufus qui était assit dans son fauteuil roulant. Il avait presque pitié de l'homme. Celui-ci avait de la prestance, mais semblait blessé dans son orgueil à cause de ce fait.

-Dit Kadaj, j'ai une question pou toi.

Kadaj leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'avancer sur une poutrelle, voulant sentir le vent sur son visage.

-Quand tu as dit que tu avais besoin des cellules de Jénova pour être complètes, que voulais-tu dire par là ?

-Lui. Il va revenir.

Il serra des dents en sentant Jénova envahir son esprit mais résista. Il vit Sephiroth au milieu de flammes.

-Sephiroth… le cauchemar.

Haussant légèrement les épaules Kadaj répondit en badinant.

-C'est ce qu'ils disent.

-Tu veux dire…

-Je n'ai jamais connu Sephiroth. Je le sens, là…

Il toucha son torse, fermant les yeux un instant, cherchant ses mots.

-C'est intolérable de penser que Mère le préfère à moi !

Il eut un flash de Jénova, au moment ou Sephiroth avait enfin enlevé l'armature de métal qui la protégeait.

-Pauvre petit incarné.

Il voulu se tourner vers l'homme mais resta immobile.

-Mis vous savez que rien n'a changé depuis qu'elle est ici. Je dois donc changer les choses pour la rendre heureuse !

Comme s'il était encouragé, il vit Midgar détruite.

-Huh, le retour du cauchemar…

-Tant et aussi longtemps que vous existerez, le cauchemar reviendra.

-La rivière de la vie parcourt la planète entre les barrières de la vie et de la mort. Si ce cycle est la base, l'histoire, aussi, se répètera obligatoirement. Alors emmène-les tes Jénovas et tes Sephiroths, ce n'est pas important. Nous ferons ce que la vie a choisi et nous vaincrons à tous les coups.

Kadaj, pensif, se répéta intérieurement les paroles de Rufus avant de répondre rapidement.

-Désolé, mais c'est votre raison pour avoir cherché Mère vous-même ? Vous ne semblez même pas désolé.

Rufus bougea légèrement.

-Désolé ? Pourquoi ? Je n'ai jamais eut autant de plaisir !

Colérique, Kadaj enclencha la matéria qu'il avait dans son avant bras et une lueur bleue l'entoura.

-Bien. Alors mettons une fin à tout ceci.

Levant le bras, il invoqua Bahamut-sin. De lourds nuages se formèrent et en un tourbillon, le monstre se matérialisa.

Les passants couraient pour ne pas se faire tuer.

Bahamut atterrit près du monument et après une légère hésitation, entreprit de le détruire.

O.o.O

Loz se faisait attaquer par Rude alors que Yazoo évitait agilement les coups de Reno.

Reno, voyant Bahamut, se tourna vivement et donna un coup dans le visage de Rude.

Loz dut prendre toute sa force pour ne pas éclater de rire devant l'imbécillité du roux alors que sur le visage de Yazoo planait un léger sourire.

Après avoir constaté qu'il restait des enfants près de Bahamut, Loz échangea un regard avec Yazoo les deux sautèrent et attrapèrent les quatre enfants restant pour les déposer en sécurité, une fois que ce fut fait, ils sautèrent derrière les Turks.

-Comme nous avons du plaisir !

-Comme des fous !

Reno essaya de le frapper, sans succès.

-Quand allez-vous arrêter la journée ?

-Quand vous nous aurez rendu Mère, ce sera la fin de tout.

Loz se fit attraper par Rude.

-Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de la tête de Jénova ?

Il fit basculer Loz par-dessus lui, mais Loz le renversa à son tour avec le sourire.

-Mère saura et nous dira quoi faire.

Il eut envie de se frapper le front quand un panneau tomba sur la tête du Turk, l'empêchant de répondre.

Reno essaya à nouveau de toucher Yazoo, en vain.

-Mère, vaseuse. Merde, c'est juste la maudite tête de Jénova !

Indigné, Loz figea.

-Hé !

Yazoo indigné aussi se posta à ses côtés. Il y avait des sujets qu'on pouvait les insulter, mais ne jamais insulter leur mère !

-Nous n'acceptons pas qu vous parliez de Mère ainsi.

Loz commença à s'épousseter, Reno aussi.

-Nos excuses.

-Ouais… Votre mère est cool… hein ? Mais je dis quoi moi là ?

Ils attaquèrent par surprise le deux argentés qui ne réagirent trop lentement.

Loz, se relevant, donna un coup de poing extrêmement fort qui projeta les deux Turks à l'autre bout de la rue, aussitôt entourés de Loz d'un côté et Yazoo de l'autre.

O.o.O

* * *

**_Cally-sama, contente de voir que tu aimes! oui, sont tour va venir...n.n(saute sur kadaj) nan à moi! XD tu verras bien, tu verras..._**

**_melior, bah.. faut pas se forcer trop trop... je fait juste traduire... (se sent loser)_**

**_mélain, bonne francebrousse, un jour... ce sera mon tour... (tire la langue)_**

**_Justine, lunastrelle (enfin...) contente que tu aimes et de voir de nouveaux visages n.n j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plut!_**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

Pendant que Bahamut fouillait dans les débris, Kadaj se tourna vers Rufus en souriant.

-C'était hilarant. Une demande spéciale pour le prochain acte ?

Il vit avec surprise Rufus se lever.

''Heu… il était pas sensé être paralysé ? Mais… que ?!''

Il figea en voyant la boite entre les main de l'ancien président.

-Un bon fils aurait su.

Ce fut la goutte de trop. Lançant une boule de feu sur Rufus, Kadaj cria. Voyant le blond tomber, il sauta à son tour. Il passa aux côtés de l'autre homme et se fit petit pour descendre plus vite et rattraper la boite avant que celle-ci n'atteigne le sol.

Il senti des coup de feu passer près de lui, mais, trop concentré sur son objectif, il n'y prêta guère attention.

-Mère !

Finalement, il attrapa la boite, n'ayant pas constaté le trou.

Regardant une seconde la boite pour voir si elle étai correcte, il releva la tête pour voir Cloud arriver en furie.

Il démarra en trombe, suivit de Loz et Yazoo.

-Brising ?

-En sécurité !

-Comprit !

Après un court instant, ils se séparèrent et Kadaj vit avec effarement Cloud suivre ses frères, fermant les yeux, il souhaita silencieusement qu,ils ne soient pas blessés et continua sa route.

Une minute plus tard, il senti une énorme secousse et se retourna pour voir une explosion énorme.

-Loz ! Yazoo !

Il vit au travers des débris une moto approcher. Fermant les yeux pour se concentrer, il se retourna pour voir Cloud arriver.

Il para un coup d'épée, se concentrent sur la route et vit avec surprise la route arrêter. Il tint fermement le guidon et fixa les yeux de Strife.

Ils dévalèrent la pente. Voyant que Cloud était déconcentré, il en profita pour lui enfoncer son arme dans l'épaule avant de partir précipitamment. Roulant rapidement, il vit un bâtiment abandonné correspondant à la description que Loz lui avait décrit la planque de Strife.

-Mère !

Il eut un frisson de peur. La boite était si petite. Mère était vraiment dedans ? Il serra les dents avant de l'ouvrir doucement.

Voyant la tête, il poussa un hurlement de douleur.

Sa mère… réduite à ça ?! La puissante Jénova… elle était en bon état, mais il voyait à présent qu'une des balles de Rufus avait touché la boite. Il serra le caisson, les larmes aux yeux. Tout cela… en vain ? Comment il pourrait la faire revenir alors qu'il n'en restait plus rien ? Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle soit en piteux état, mais toujours en un… morceau…

Entendant Cloud à l'extérieur, il décida qu'il la vengerait. Voyant la porte se faire défoncer, il lança un sort sur une colonne et embarqua sa moto dessus pour monter.

Il rit un peu à cause de son stress. Il allait mourir. C'était clair à ses yeux. L'autre avait trop d'expérience, trop de force.

Il lança une attaque glace contre Cloud, amis celle-ci fini sur le sol, renversant la moto au passage.

Il vit Cloud s'agenouiller sous une attaque de son Géostigma mais soudain, de l'eau commença à monter du sol. Il commença à pleuvoir. La pluie le brulait, lui dévorait la chair. Il comprit que celle-ci détruisait les cellules de Jénova présente dans son organisme.

Décidant qu'il ferait mieux de décamper, il démarra en trombe et s'éloigna.

Il roula un moment avant d'arriver à un endroit ou il pourrait être avantagé côté environnement.

Il monta en haut et vit Cloud arriver au loin.

Fermant les yeux, il eut une dernière pensée pour Brising avant de laisser Jénova prendre le contrôle. Il savait que c'était ses derniers instants.

-Mon frère ! Je suis enfin avec elle.

Il vit l'air de Cloud qui ne semblait guère enchanté.

-Et que va t-il se passer ?

-Mère me le dira.

-Il faut croire que les incarnés ne savent pas.

-Et puis en quoi le fait d'être un pantin change quelques chose?

Il créa un vortex et le lança.

-Après tout, tu l'as déjà été !

Il commença à combattre le blond. Il avait beau tout faire, il perdait du terrain, décidément, Strife savait ce qu'il faisait.

Évitant un dernier coup, il sauta mais calcula mal la distance. Il s'accrocha de justesse à une corniche. Souba tomba loin en bas. Il vit Cloud sauter à ses côtés.

Hésitant, il fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit et souhaita que les réflexes de Strife soient bons.

Il lança la boite et vit avec un léger soulagement Cloud la trancher d'un coup.

Il sauta et attrapa la boite.

-Ma réunion, je suis sur que tu meurs d'envie de la voir…

Tombant, il prit le contenu de la boite et s'en frotta le torse en fermant les yeux. Il se retint de justesse de ne pas hurler comme un enfant qui souffre. La douleur était telle qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux.

Puis tout devint noir.

O.o.O

Brising était seule. Le garçon qui était sensé la surveiller avait disparut. Elle était à Edge, tout près des restants du monument. Elle avait vu le blond partir rapidement après Kadaj en moto et elle ferma les yeux en priant qu'il rentre sain et sauf. Trébuchant sur une pierre, elle vit un monstre se pencher vers elle.

Elle frissonna mais retint de sourire quand celui-ci lui lécha la joue.

Il semblait bien que Yazoo lui avait bien montré ces créatures et que celles-ci voyaient une amie en elle.

O.o.O

Il senti une terrible douleur se propager.

Sentant qu'il tombait, il fit de son mieux pour bien tomber, évitant ainsi de s'aplatir comme une crêpe.

Il releva la tête et vit Cloud se dresser devant lui. Les derniers fragments de Jénova le poussèrent à attaquer.

Il tomba dans les bras du blond.

-Grand… frère…

Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il était désolé, qu'il avait été manipulé, qu'il n'avait jamais voulu faire de mal aux enfants, qu'il les avait bien traité. Qu'il n'avait pas voulu faire souffrir les Turks, ni Shinra. Bon, Shinra un peu, mais seulement parce que celui-ci le méritait. Il entendit une voix douce.

-Kadaj ?

Il ne voyait plus rien sauf une main illuminée se tendre vers lui.

-Tu n'as plus à tenir plus longtemps…

''Brising…''

-Mère ? C'est toi ?

-Tout le monde t'attend si tu es prêt.

Il hocha doucement la tête, avant de figer un peu.

''Brising''

Il tendit la main et senti toute sa peine disparaître.

O.o.O

Loz vit avec effarement Kadaj disparaître.

-Kadaj !

Yazoo le retint. Seule les matérias de soin les tenait debout. Bientôt leur magie disparaîtrait et ils mourraient. Il virent la pluie tomber et marchèrent en dessous. Elle les brûlait horriblement mais, ils n'en tinrent pas compte.

Yazoo leva son arme et tira sur Cloud qui semblait reposé, debout sous la pluie.

Pourquoi était-il le héro ? Kadaj s'était donné jusqu'à la mort pour leur mère et pourtant, il était mort. Tué par cet assassin.

Il serra les dents.

-Nous partirons ensemble.

Perdant l'usage de son bras, il vit son fusil tomber par terre.

Loz s'avança.

-Ensemble nous jouerons.

Il glissa un regard à Loz rempli de tristesse. Leur vie allait finir ici. Mais au moins ils seraient avec Kadaj.

Brising pourrait se débrouiller. Elle était forte et savait se défendre.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de voir l'épée de Cloud arriver, qu'il tomba par terre, les yeux fermés.

O.o.O

Brising marcha un long moment dans la ville. Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo ne revenaient pas.

Elle entendit une clameur monter. Elle se redressa et vit le blond porté par un grand homme noir. Celui-ci criait qu'ils avaient gagnés, qu'ils avaient battu les monstres.

Elle tomba à genoux. Malgré sa jeunesse, elle savait ce qui c'était passé. Kadaj la prenait toujours pour plus jeune qu'elle était. Elle comprenait bien ce qui l'entourait et elle avait tout comprit à la situation. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Jamais plus elle ne verrait Kadaj lui sourire, jamais plus elle ne verrait plus Loz manger sa cuisine et la remercier, jamais plus elle ne verrait Yazoo lui apprendre la vie des créatures que tout le monde nommait monstres, mais qui étaient seulement différent et que c'était à cause de la méchanceté des hommes qu'elles devenaient agressives.

La créature se tenait toujours à ses côtés quand elle entendit une femme crier. Elle avait vu Ayate, le nouveau nom de la créature qui était devenue son amie.

Elle vit une homme portant une cape rouge approcher. Elle serra le cou d'Ayate avant de se tourner vers l'homme.

-Ne lui faites pas mal ! Il est mon ami ! Vous avez tué mes frères !

Elle laissa Ayate et courut frapper l'homme. Celui-ci l'arrêta brusquement avec un bras de métal.

Elle figea en voyant le membre.

Des flashs se bousculèrent. La greffe, le cercueil…

-Vous… Projet V !

Elle se retourna vivement, attrapa par le cou Ayate et monta sur son dos. La créature commença à courir le plus vite possible.

O.o.O

Yuffie s'approcha de Vincent qui semblait troublé. Il se tenait devant une ruelle et ne bougeait pas.

-Yo Vince, on a gagné.

-Projet V… frères…

-Hé Vince tu m'écoutes ?

Vincent se tourna vers la jeune ninja.

-Comme je disais…

Il laissa la jeune fille parler.

Projet V… comme… Valentine ?

* * *

_**Voila... **_

_**Justine, c'était la version originale plus Brising lol j'espère que tu as aimé n.n**_

_**Melior, c'est pas pour la traduction que je me trouve loser, mais pour la mettre! XD j'ai l'impression de voler le chef d'oeuvre de square... mais bon... c'est à eux hein! Et je fait pas un sou avec cette fic alors...**_

_**Mélain, j'espère que tu as aimé ton voyage et fait de bonnes rencontres, pas été malade et pas faillit être écrasée par un camion n.n et pour la musique de fond, c'est peut-être parce que je l'écrit en en ayant?**_


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

Elle était couchée contre un rocher. Ayate à ses côtés, elle essayait de dormir.

-Ayate… Je deviens quoi ?

La créature grogna doucement, comme pour la rassurer.

-Le projet V, c'est l'homme qui était là. Le projet J, c'était la mère de Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo. Je...

Elle se colla plus contre Ayate qui posa sa tête contre le bras de la petite pour la réchauffer. Il aurait bien pu partir, n'étant plus attaché à Yazoo, mais il aimait bien la petite.

Sentant ses yeux lui piquer à causes de larmes voulant couler, Brising se frotta vigoureusement les yeux. Relevant la tête pour regarder Ayate, elle se décida.

-Je veux savoir ce que je suis. Si je ne sais pas un peu mon passé, je ne peux pas me tourner vers l'avenir.

Sur ces pensées, elle se coucha et s'endormit rapidement.

O.o.O

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla. Ayate était partit chercher à manger.

-Nous allons retourner à la forêt puis ensuite, nous irons là ou tout a commencé… enfin, si je me fis à ce que j'ai vu.

O.o.O

Descendant du dos d'Ayate, elle vit la boite contenant les matéria.

Courant vers elle, elle entendit un bruit. Une moto apparut. L'homme aux cheveux blonds était dessus et une femme aux cheveux bruns étaient derrière.

Elle la vit pointer Ayate.

Attrapant la boite, elle courut vers Ayate.

-Vite !

Elle sauta sur le dos du loup d'ombre et celui-ci commença à courir.

Le bruit de la moto se fit de plus en plus insistant alors qu'elle entendait l'homme lui crier après.

-Laisse ça ! C'est à moi ! Sale voleuse !

Elle et Ayate plongèrent dans la forêt, leur donnant un avantage. La moto avait de la misère à éviter les arbres, alors qu'Ayate les évitait avec facilité.

Après un long moment, ils échappèrent à la moto.

Ayate, exténué, se laissa tomber sur le côté.

Brising se pencha sur lui et fouilla dans la boite à côté d'elle.

Après avoir sortit une matéria de soin, elle l'actionna, soignant son ami.

-Ça va mieux ?

Hochant la tête, le loup ferma les yeux.

Brising s'assit et commença à réfléchir. Elle n'avait même pas 10 ans et pourtant, elle sentait que les choix qu'elle allait faire changeraient sa vie.

Elle se coucha près d'Ayate et s'endormit.

O.o.O

Ils étaient enfin devant le bâtiment en blanc.

Le chemin avait été long, mais ils avaient enfin réussi.

Ils s'étaient caché dans un grand bateau de marchandise et avaient débarqué durant la nuit.

Ils montèrent les marches et poussèrent la porte en mauvais état.

Tout était brisé. Des flashs passèrent dans son esprit.

O.o.O

_Un homme avec les cheveux noirs ébouriffés et deux soldats en habit étaient devant elle._

_-Je veux voir avoir en forme pour l'opération de demain. Couchez-vous tôt._

_L'autre leva un sourcil avec un sourire moqueur._

_-Tu n'as pas tord Seph. Les deux soldats partirent alors que l'autre se couchait sur un des lits._

_Décidant qu'elle n'avait pas sommeil, elle commença à déambuler dans le manoir. Arrivée à la bibliothèque, elle remarqua des devant une des étagères, les planches étaient usée, beaucoup plus qu'ailleurs._

_Elle commença à fouiller dans les livres et une porte s'ouvrit._

_O.o.O_

_Elle était devant un bâtiment dans les montagnes. Elle entra. Un sentiment d'excitation était présent en elle._

_Elle monta les marches quand la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns apparut tenant une épée démesurée._

''_C'est la mienne''_

_Celle-ci essaya de la frapper avec mais elle l'arrêta et lui retourna le coup. Ne prêtant plus attention à la jeune femme, elle se concentra sur la porte._

''_Jénova''_

_-Ouvre-moi mère, je vais te libérer._

_Elle fit glisser la porte et marcha dans la pièce._

O.o.O

Elle se tint la tête douloureusement.

Ayate avait levé ses yeux jaune vers elle. Essayant de lui sourire pour le rassurer, elle avança dans le hall.

Elle monta les marches et se redit compte que les lieux étaient ceux de ses visions.

Suivant ses souvenirs enfouis, elle se rendit dans une grande bibliothèque. Fouillant quelques secondes dans les livres d'une des étagères, la porte coulissa.

Elle descendit un nombre incalculable de marches avant d'avancer dans un tunnel sombre. Elle arriva finalement dans une pièce.

Allumant la lumière, elle vit une tonne de livres éparpillés.

Elle décida de commencer à ranger avant tout.

O.o.O

Elle avait finalement fini de trier les livres. C'était encore sale, mais elle décida de faire une pause.

Elle vit Ayate entrer avec une carcasse. N'étant pas dans les habitudes de sa race de partager leur nourriture, Brising fut touchée quand il lui en proposa du bout du museau.

Elle prit la viande et la fit cuire avec un sort de feu.

Après s'être restaurée, elle commença à nettoyer la pièce pour la rendre habitable.

O.o.O

Sortant pour prendre l'air, elle vit que la nuit étai tombée. Elle prit les quelques gils qu'elle avait, cadeau de Kadaj, comme s'il avait pressenti ce qu'il arriver, elle alla au village. Il était hors de question qu'elle utilise son pouvoir, elle ne voulait pas désobéir à Kadaj, malgré le fait qu'il soit…

Elle se mordit une lèvre sentant les larmes pointer.

Finalement, elle arriva à une auberge.

Elle poussa la porte pour voir tous les regards converger sur elle.

L'aubergiste, un homme à moitié chauve et l'air dur la toisa.

-Que fais-tu ici petite ?

-Je… voulais… acheter à manger…

-Tu as des gils ?

-Un peu.

-Alors entre et vient t'asseoir. Quel age as-tu ?

-9-10 ans. Je ne sais pas exactement.

-Tu sembles plus vieille.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Que veux-tu manger ?

-N'importe quoi pourvu que ce soit chaud.

-Ah, en voila une qui parle bien.

Il tapa son gros ventre en riant.

-Bon, je vais te servir.

Il lui tendit une assiette emplie de ragoût.

-Allez mange, tu n'as que la peau sur les os.

S'installant, il commença à parler avec la petite alors que tout le monde retournait à leurs conversations.

-Quel est ton nom ?

-Brising monsieur.

-Joli nom. D'où viens-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je suis orpheline.

-Ah ! Mais pourquoi es-tu ici ?

Elle avala et le regarda.

-Retrouver mes origines.

-Tu ne trouveras rien de dans le coin.

Il se pencha vers la petite pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

-Tout a été détruit mais la Shinra a tout camouflé. La seule chose de vrai ici, c'est le vieux manoir hanté.

-Je m'en doutais.

Elle continua à manger sous le regard interrogatif de l'homme.

-Tu sais qui a détruit le village ?

-Oui.

-Alors tu sais que traîner ici apporte la poisse. Tu ferais mieux de retourner dans les coins de costa del sol.

Elle haussa les épaules avant de reposer sa cuiller, son assiette vide.

-Combien je vous dois ?

-25 gils.

Elle tendit la monnaie à l'homme.

À ce prix, elle pourrait manger au moins deux repas par jour facilement pendant un long moment.

-Au revoir monsieur, à demain.

-Ou vas-tu petite ?

Elle lui sourit doucement avant de partir.

Il sorti à sa suite et la vit de diriger vers le manoir. Frissonnant, il se demanda si elle habitait vraiment là. Oui, décidément, il irait vérifier le lendemain.

O.o.O

Elle effaça ses traces et ferma la porte cachée. Une fois en bas, elle vit qu'Ayate dormait profondément.

Elle décide de faire pareil et se coucher. Le lendemain, une longue lecture l'attendait.

* * *

**_Melior, tu verras bien. Je te promet qu'elle ne restera pas seule pour toujours. c'est une promesse._**

**_Mélain, oui... Peut-être... Pauvre toi! maudits virus! mourrez tous! Et oui, tu avais raison n.n_**

**_Emma Kansakie, contente de voir que tu aimes n.n Le courage, j'en ai. La correction avance bien, les chapitres sont assez réguliers. La suite arrive bientôt. J'espère que tu as aimé le chapitre!_**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9 **

Elle était assise, un rapport de laboratoire sur les genoux. Il avait été rédigé par un certain Gast. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle en prit un autre. Celui-ci parlait de la même expérience, mais par un certain Hojo. Il était très différent, se basait plus sur les désirs du scientifique que de faits réels.

Un léger bruit la fit réagir. Des bruits de pas sonnaient sur le plancher en haut. Ce devait être l'aubergiste qui la cherchait. Elle regarda l'horloge qu'elle avait réparée et mit à l'heure. Il était presque le soir. Elle avait tellement été absorbée par sa lecture qu'elle avait oublié de venir manger. Elle attendit qu'il sorte du bâtiment avant de remonter. Ayate était partit en foret pour un petit moment, sûrement pour manger.

Brising se rendit lentement à l'auberge, essayant d'enlever les douleurs qu'elle avait dans ses jambes.

Quand elle poussa la porte, l'aubergiste se tourna vers elle, l'air fâché.

-Tu habites dans le vieux manoir ?

-Pour l'instant. Je cherche.

-Quoi ?

-Je vous l'ai dit. Mes origines.

Le gros homme soupira.

Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds.

-Ca sent bon.

-J'espère bien, c'est ma spécialité !

Il lui sourit avant de lui verser une grande louche d'une soupe qui semblait bien nourrissante.

-C'est quoi ?

-Soupe à la grand-mère.

Horrifiée, elle repoussa l'assiette.

-Vous mangez des grand-mères ?

-Non ! C'est une sorte de soupe que les vieilles femmes faisaient. C'est bon et nutritif. Il y a un peu de viande de chocobo, des légumes et beaucoup de nouilles.

Elle reprit l'assiette et y plongea la cuiller l'aubergiste lui tendait.

La soupe était bonne, avec un léger goût épicé. C'est seulement à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait atrocement faim. Elle dévora l'assiette, puis se décidant, elle en demanda une autre portion. Surprit, l'homme la resservit et la vit vider l'assiette aussi rapidement que la première.

Enfin repue, la petite sourit.

-On dirait que tu aimes bien ma soupe !

-Oui, elle est délicieuse. Merci.

Elle tendit 50 gils à l'aubergiste et se prépara à partir quand celui-ci la retint.

-J'ai cherché partout dans le manoir et j'ai évité quelques monstres. Tu n'y étais pas.

-Oui. Mais dans un endroit que vous ne pouvez pas, ou ne devez pas accéder.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi je ne peux pas ?

-Parce que ce se sont des fragments du passé qui ne regardent que quelques personnes, et vous n'en faites pas partit.

Elle se dégagea de l'homme et retourna vers le manoir. Voyant que l'homme la suivait, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

Elle commença à courir. Entrant dans le manoir en coup de vent, elle barra la grande porte et monta les marches à toute vitesse. Une fois en haut, elle entendit l'aubergiste défoncer la porte. Elle continua à courir puis entra dans la pièce. Effaçant ses traces rapidement, elle ouvrit et ferma la porte de la cachette. Juste à temps car il arrivait devant la pièce. Elle l'entendit grogner et pester en ne trouvant rien. Quand il fut éloigné, elle descendit les marches et décida de se coucher.

O.o.O

Une routine assez morne s'installa. Elle lisait, dévorait littéralement les textes et les rapports. Ayate allait chasser pendant qu'elle allait manger. À plusieurs reprises, l'aubergiste essaya de la suivre, mais à chaque fois, elle lui échappa. Au bout d'un mois, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait tout lu. À présent, elle savait ce qu'était le projet J. Une pure folie. Si Kadaj l'avais vu à ce moment là, il aurait trouvé qu'elle semblait plus âgée. Les connaissances de ce projet terrible avaient tachés l'âme de la petite.

Elle leva la tête vers Ayate.

-Ayate, demain nous partirons.

Le loup noir leva la tête, surprit.

-Je dois voir le début de cette histoire, là ou Sephiroth a trouvé Jénova.

La créature hocha la tête et reposa son corps couvert d'écailles noires par terre.

Brising se coucha en serrant le dernier rapport qu'elle avait lu.

-Demain… je saurai…

O.o.O

Elle descendit prendre un dernier bon repas chez l'aubergiste. Ses gils avaient peu baissé, elle se rendait compte que Kadaj avait été généreux.

L'homme la vit arriver avec le sourire. Bien sûr, il ne savait toujours pas ce que la petite faisait là, mais il avait développé un semblant d'amitié avec elle.

-Alors, comme d'habitude ?

Elle hocha la tête en s'installant.

Il lui servit un grand bol de salade au tomates et fromage.

Mangeant lentement, elle avait les yeux baissés.

-Hé petite ! Pourquoi t'es déprimée ?

-Je m'en vais.

Surprit, l'homme la fixa.

-Tu as trouvé tes origines ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Un peu. Pas beaucoup. Juste… la moitié.

-Ah. Côté de ta mère ou ton père ?

Surprise, elle resta silencieuse un moment avant de dire :

-Ma mère.

-Ah, bon.

Quand elle eut fini son assiette, elle vit un morceau de gâteau au fromage et chocolat se faire poser devant elle.

-Allez, je te le donne, pour la chance.

Elle lui sourit doucement en mangeant la pâtisserie.

Une fois finie, elle se leva.

-Merci pour tout. Au revoir.

Elle quitta l'auberge.

Hésitant, l'aubergiste se décida enfin à courir après la petite.

-Attend, Brising !

Elle se tourna vers lui, intriguée.

-Huf, huf. Tient, cadeau. Prend soin de toi petite.

Il lui tendit un sac rempli de nourriture.

Touchée, elle voulu le remercier mais il coupa court à ce qu'elle disait.

-Ne dit rien, je te dois bien ça pour avoir été une cliente assidue.

Il lui tapota la tête avant de retourner vers son établissement et elle vers le manoir.

O.o.O

Ayate avait fait reculer un de ses semblables. Brising le regardait faire, soulagée de ne pas avoir à blesser une créature.

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard interrogateur puis les quitta. Ayate vint donner un léger coup de museau sur la jambe de la petite qui se mit à marcher.

Ils arrivèrent après peu de temps à la centrale. Celle-ci était barrée, mais la porte avait été défoncée.

Elle entra en se faufilant.

Voyant la pièce, il la vit dans sa mémoire. Une image s'interposa sur ses yeux. Les tubes étaient pleins d'hommes qui avaient mutés en des monstres. Elle monta les marches dans un état second. Un panneau avait été arraché mais elle savait que c'était Jénova qui était écrit dessus.

Elle força sur la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit. Brising ne le savait pas, mais la force qu'elle avait utilisée était assez pour lever trois épées comme celle de Cloud. Elle n'avait pas encore conscience de sa force.

Elle entra dans le passage et vit les tuyaux coupés. L'image de l'homme aux cheveux noirs et Sephiroth vint à son esprit. Levant les yeux, elle vit un tube éclaté. Elle avança un peu puis tomba à genoux. Quelque chose hurlait dans son esprit. Une voix essaya de lui parler, mais une autre hurlait encore plus fort. Un cri de rage s'échappa de sa gorge sans qu'elle puisse le retenir.

Elle vit une aura l'entourer. Une rouge et une noire semblait se battre pour prendre le contrôle, mais les forces semblaient égales. Elle hurla d'elle-même pour que tout cesse. Les auras disparurent et elle tomba face contre terre. Ayate s'était enfuit en la voyant.

* * *

**_Mélain, ouais, a bas les virus!! Merci n.n contente de voir que tu as aimé!_**

**_Melior, ne t'inquiète pas pour l'aubergiste. Hé, je me rend compte, c'est tu juste moi ou ben les aubergistes ou autres de mes fic sont toujorus sympa? XD_**

**_Kalea chan, contente de voir que tu aimes ma fic meme si elle est glauque comme tu dis XD Mais bon, c'est un gros saut pour moi, depuis la fin de ma dernière fic. _**

**_Merci des reviews, et continuez à en laisser, j'adore!! n.n_**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

Elle se réveilla à cause d'un coup de langue de la part d'Ayate.

Celui-ci semblait inquiet.

-Ça va… je suis…toujours moi.

Elle regarda ses mains, elles n'avaient pas changés. Soulagée, elle caressa Ayate qui sembla heureux.

Sans un regard vers le tube, elle monta sur Ayate qui la fit sortir rapidement de cet endroit. Une fois dehors, il s'arrêta et attendit un mot de la part de Brising.

-Hum… Je sais maintenant ce qu'est le projet J. Le projet V, j'en ai lu beaucoup aussi, après avoir trouvé quelques informations qui étaient cachés dans les sous-sols. Je crois que le mieux, ce serait m'entraîner. Kadaj ne serait pas content que je me sois laissé aller.

Il descendit le chemin. Ils s'arrêtèrent au village pour qu'elle mange un peu. L'aubergiste pensa qu'elle avait abandonné et qu'elle avait décidé d'habiter au village, mais elle lui enleva rapidement ses illusions.

Une fois repue, elle continua sa route. Le soir commença à tomber et Ayate se dirigea vers une caverne qu'il avait vue. Brising s'était endormie sur son dos. Décidant que c'était plus sur, le monstre y entra. Une fois à l'intérieur, il vit une lueur venir d'un cristal géant. Intrigué, il se secoua un peu pour réveiller Brising. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et encore groggy, elle regarda autour d'eux.

En voyant le cristal, elle resta silencieuse. Complètement époustouflée devant la beauté de la femme qui était dedans. Elle portait une robe blanche brisée à quelques endroits. Un visage triste se reflétait dans les parois.

Elle s'approcha de l'eau puis entra dedans.

Une vive douleur l'envahit soudainement, comme si l'eau la brûlait. L'eau était froide, mais pas assez pour faire ça…

Elle sortit et constata qu'elle était rouge. L'eau l'avait brulée un peu. En fixant l'eau, elle remarqua une substance noire à l'intérieur...

La lumière venant du cristal sembla augmenter.

-Je suis désolée…

-Hein ?

Un silence lourd s'installa quand soudain la voix résonna à nouveau.

-Vincent ?

-Heu… Brising madame.

-Brising…

La lumière devint plus forte.

-Vincent a eut une fille ? Je sens en toi… Jénova…

Brising hésita un moment avant de répondre.

-Projet J et projet V. Ils me l'ont mit, les deux.

-Projet V ?

-Comme Valentine. J'ai lu quelques rapports dans le manoir Shinra. Je… vous êtes Lucrecia Crescent ?

-Je ne suis personne…

Le cristal s'éteignit et la grotte fut plongée dans le noir. Tâtonnant, Brising sentit les écailles douces d'Ayate. Décidant de dormir là pour la nuit, elle se coucha contre la créature et s'endormit malgré la fraîcheur de la grotte, le loup noir la tenant au chaud.

O.o.O

En ce moment à Edge, le projet V repoussat une jeune fille un peu trop collée à lui.

-Mais Vince ! Faut brosser tes cheveux, sinon ils vont devenir pas beau !

-Je suis capable seul Yuffie. Arrête.

-Mais !

-Il n'y a pas de mais, laisse-moi seul.

-Non !

Il leva les yeux au ciel dans un grand soupir silencieux. Fermant les yeux, il décida qu'une petite visite à Lucrecia lui ferait du bien. Le calme de la grotte et la proximité de celle qu'il aimait toujours l'aideraient sûrement à oublier la petite qui lui avait hurlée dessus. Le projet V… Valentine… Avait-elle reçue son sang ? Pourquoi l'aurait-elle reçu ? Pour Chaos ? Mais qui aurait été assez fou pour injecter quelque chose d'aussi dangereux à une enfant incapable de retenir cette force ? Lui-même, il avait quelques problèmes…

Il se dégagea encore une fois de Yuffie avant de quitter le bar de Tifa. Il la senti courir derrière lui, mais il se transforma en cape volante et disparut dans les airs sous le regard consterné de la jeune Wutaienne.

O.o.O

Elle se réveilla en même temps qu'Ayate quand le cristal se ralluma.

-Tu es toujours là…

-Oui madame.

-Pourquoi troubles-tu mon repos ?

-Je veux savoir… ce qui est en moi. Ce qui combat Jénova. Je veux savoir qui est ce Vincent Valentine.

Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de se demander si elle en avait trop dit.

-Vincent est… Un homme extraordinaire… Un grand homme. Il était Turk à l'époque ou nous nous sommes rencontrés.

-J'ai vu quelques fragments…

-Alors tu sais comment nous nous entendions.

-Oui madame.

-Un jour, en apprenant que j'étais enceinte, j'ai prit peur. Je ne voulais pas que le bébé soit sans père. Vincent est le père légitime de Sephiroth. Il était Turk, donc pouvait mourir à tout moment. Je me suis donc tournée vers Hojo… J'ai fait semblant de l'aimer, pour mon fils ait un avenir. Mais, désorientée, désirant plaire, j'ai accepté de servir de cobaye pour Hojo. Je n'ai pas accouché avant terme comme tout le monde disait. J'étais bien à terme, mais comme ma relation avec Vincent avait été cachée, personne ne pouvait savoir. Mon bébé me fut enlevé à la naissance, je n'ai jamais pu le revoir. Un jour, Hojo fut écoeuré de devoir supporter Vincent qui lui demandait sans relâche que je puisse voir mon enfant. Il l'a tiré en pleine poitrine. J'ai tout vu et j'ai essayé de sauver Vincent. J'ai plus ou moins réussi quand ses tissus ont commencés à dégénérer. Il allait mourir mais par ma faute !

Le cristal brillait fortement, la voix de la jeune femme bien présente.

-Hojo est venu me voir et a vu Vincent ainsi qu'une de mes recherches qui n'avait pas été fermé. Il fit un rapprochement entre les deux et ma lancé que je traitais Vincent en expérience. Mais c'était faux !

Le cristal vibrait presque sous la force des paroles inprononcées de la jeune femme.

-J'ai réalisé que peut-être mes recherches pouvaient le sauver.

-Et qu'était vos recherches ?

Curieuse, Brising voulait savoir, ayant le pressentiment que ça la touchait.

-Chaos. Une des forces de notre planète. C'est dans cette grotte que j'en ai découverte la preuve réelle. Il est en Vincent. Et en toi. Je le sens. Pourtant, tu n'as pas de protomatéria et tu ne te fais pas contrôler par lui.

-J'ai senti, il n'y a pas longtemps deux forces se battre pour prendre le contrôle… Mais elles sont de force égales… J'ai tranché.

-Et comment ?

-Pour que tout s'arrête.

La lumière qui n'avait pas arrêté de décroître augmenta un peu.

-Arrêter ?

-D'avoir mal… D'avoir de la peine… De voir ceux que j'aime…mourir…

-Tu as perdu des êtres chers ?

-Oui… tués par Vincent et la bande de Cloud Strife…

-Vincent ? Tuer des innocents ?

-Ils n'étaient pas… innocents… Enfin… plus réellement… Ils étaient comme moi. Ils avaient vieillit trop vite, sous la souffrance prodiguée par les savants fou… peut-être même Hojo, je n'en suis pas sûre… Le mien était un fervent admirateur des travaux d'Hojo… Je ne me souviens plus de son nom, mais je l'ai déjà entendu… enfin… Ils s'appelaient Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo… C'était des incarnés de Sephiroth… Jénova les contrôlait. Mais ils m'aimaient… Et c'était réciproque. Ils m'ont apprit tout ce que je sais… Ils m'ont sorti de la spirale où je m'en allais. J'ai passé presque trois mois dans la chambre blanche.

-Tu as quel age ?

- 10 je crois maintenant…

-Juste 10 ? Tu parais beaucoup plus vieille… Ils sont fous de faire ça à une enfant.

-Je sais… Je m'ennuis tellement de mes frères de cœur…

Ayate s'approcha d'elle et lui lécha la joue doucement. Elle éclata en sanglots entrecoupés de reniflement pathétique. Elle était une petite fille, pour une fois, elle allait en profiter.

Le cristal resta silencieux pendant sa crise.

Quand elle fut plus calme, Lucrecia reprit la parole.

-Ca va mieux ?

-Moui…

Elle tenait le coup d'Ayate comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage et renifla. Elle le relâcha puis baissa la tête.

-Je n'ai plus beaucoup d'énergie… te parler aussi longtemps m'a épuisée… Je…

Un silence s'installa puis le cristal s'éteignit.

Elle resta surprise puis se coucha à terre. Ouvrant son sac, elle prit un peu de noix et les mangea. Ayate se coucha à ses côtés.

-Nous restons ici aujourd'hui demain, nous continuerons notre route. Je sais maintenant mes origines au complet, grâce à cette femme. Elle est gentille…

Ses paupières se fermèrent sous un coup de fatigue et elle s'endormit.

O.o.O

Vincent pénétra dans la grotte, l'air triste. Il s'avança et vit une forme noire sur le sol. Constatant que c'était un monstre qui dormait, il leva Cerberus et se prépara à tirer quand soudain un léger ronflement d'enfant le fit arrêter. Il contourna silencieusement la créature pour voir une forme de petite fille couchée en boule contre le monstre.

Il se demande ce qu'il devait faire. Le monstre ne semblait pas être un danger. Pour l'instant. Il se racla la gorge une fois, puis une autre. Le loup noir ouvrit un œil puis bondit sur ses pattes, grognant.

La petite fille bondit sur ses pieds. Il reconnu tout de suite la fillette qui lui avait hurlé dessus.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Vincent Valentine !

* * *

**Melior, Vive les aubergiste, se sont nos amis... n.n**

**Emma Kansakie, Jénova n'aura jamais Brising, je te le promet... ou enfin, ce n'est pas dans mes plan dici les 30 prochains chapitres XD**

**Lunastrelle, et puis, tes soupsons sont confirmés? J'espère que tu as aimé le chapitre n.n**

**Mélain, vive le suspence n.n**

**Merci pour toute les reviews!! Ze vous z'adoooorrreuuuuhhhhh**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

Quand elle le vit, toute sa fatigue s'évanouit.

-Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je me suis réfugiée pour la nuit.

-Et pourquoi es-tu dans ce coin ?

-Il n'est pas interdit de voir le monde je crois. Mais il vrai qu'on n'a pas le droit de tuer des gens et pourtant, vous le faites.

Il resta silencieux. La petite avait du répondant et semblait le détester. Encore une personne…

-Je n'ai pas tué les argentés.

-Votre ami l'a fait. Allez-vous me tuer parce que je suis une expérience comme eux ? Comme vous ?

Ne bougeant pas, il fixa la petite qui soutint son regard.

-Tu as été…

Elle continua à fixer son regard, ne disant rien.

Il réprima un soupir.

Soudain, sans qu'il ne puisse réagir, il la vit sauter sur le dos de la créature et disparaître dans la noirceur de la grotte, vers l'extérieur.

-Je vous retrouverai Vincent Valentine, quand j'aurai des réponses à mes questions !

Il resta sur place, prit de lourds doutes.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

Il quitta la grotte après un regard à Lucrecia, jaloux du fait qu'elle avait parlée à une inconnue, mais pas à lui. Pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas parlé à lui ?

O.o.O

Cela faisait maintenant un an. Brising, en sueur se laissa tomber sur le sol, attrapant sa gourde d'eau. La petite avait 11 ans, mais paraissait plus âgée, presque 14. Se tournant vers Ayate qui se laissa dorer au soleil, elle sourit un peu, un sourire fin, mais présent pareil.

Elle voyait souvent des enfants de son age qui s'amusaient, qui riaient, allaient à l'école, avaient des parents… Elle, elle était seule. Pour toujours. Elle était allée à Corel. Personne ne lui posait de question. C'était encore pauvre, les gens qui n'avaient pas de maison s'y rassemblaient. Elle y habitait et tuait les monstres environnants. Elle s'entraînait alors qu'elle gagnait sa vie. Tout le monde y trouvait son compte. Les plus âgés n'en revenaient pas. Une petite fille les protéger ! Mais pourtant, une fois, ils avaient envoyé une troupe et elle les avait sauvé d'un monstre violent. Elle avait eut beau essayer de calmer la bête, celle-ci était devenue folle. Elle l'avait donc abattu devant l'air étonné des autres. Depuis, elle se chargeait presque seule de la défense du village. Elle avait une ou deux fois rencontré Barret, mais celui-ci venait rarement au village en tant que tel, mais plus dans les coin ou ils extrayaient le pétrole. Il lui avait tapoté la tête après lui avait regardé les yeux. Sûrement, il craignait qu'ils soient verticaux… Mais seuls ceux qui avaient eut trois injections de Jénova en avaient… Pas ceux qui n'en avaient eut une… Donc, de ce côté-là, elle était protégée. Jamais elle ne parlait de sa vie d'avant. Mais à chaque fois qu'on parlait des argentés ou de Sephiroth, elle s'éloignait, on disait d'elle qu'elle avait perdu sa famille à cause de Sephiroth, ou encore des argentés. Si seulement ils savaient…

Elle se releva, laissant ses pensées revenir en place. Elle monta sur le dos d'Ayate qui se mit à courir en direction du village.

Au début, les gens avaient eut peur, mais quand elle leur avait montré qu'il était gentil envers ceux qui étaient gentils, les gens étaient devenus curieux. Plusieurs avaient gratté le menton de la créature qui commença à gigoter la patte arrière sous les rires des enfants. Il était même devenu la mascotte du village. Il recevait de nombreuses caresses. Il protégeait les chocobos contre les autres créatures, et pour cela, il recevait de nombreuses gâteries, que ce soit en nourriture ou en autres récompenses. Brising avait souvent raconté aux gens du village que s'ils étaient gentils envers les monstres, ceux-ci le rendraient. S'il savait que tu le respectais, déjà il perdait beaucoup de sa férocité, et si tu lui montrais que tu lui voulais du bien, il abandonnait le combat. Très peu était réellement dangereux. Si les gens montraient du respect, ils en recevraient autant.

Depuis, le nombre d'attaque de monstre avait diminué de moitié, avant de descendre à dix pourcent. Les créatures évitaient le village et les gens pouvaient dormir sur leurs deux oreilles. Le village n'avait sur le bras que ceux qui étaient devenus fou par la maladie ou ceux qui étaient violent de nature. Et ceux-là, Brising s'en occupait.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au village. La vieille Kigara la salua et Brising fit de même. Le gros marchant de légume, Victor, lui cria d'attraper et elle reçu un sac contenant des légumes divers, elle remercia en criant l'homme et continua sa route. Arrivant à sa petite cabane, elle y entra. Déposant les légumes, elle laissa entrer Ayate qui se laissa tomber dans un coin. Il était un peu blessé à la patte arrière droite, il avait fait fuir un vautour morbide qui convoitait un chocobo malade, mais qui voulait le tuer pour en finir plus vite. Le vautour lui avait blessé la patte, mais Ayate lui avait fait son compte. Un prêté pour un rendu semblait dire la bête avec ses yeux ambrés.

Brising leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je vais te soigner, attend une minute.

Elle sortit de la chaumière et se rendit chez le vendeur de potion.

-Edym, tu pourrais me donner une potion de base pour Ayate ? Il est blessé à la patte arrière droite, un vautour l'a amoché un peu.

-Bien sûr, c'était pour mon Chuby qu'il s'est battu !

-Pour vrai ?

-Ouais. Le fermier me l'avait dit qu'il était malade alors je suis venu pour le soigner. J'ai vu le combat. Ayate l'a décapité d'un coup, j'ai presque rigolé devant l'air qu'il avait. Il semblait indigné de s'être fait avoir par le vautour.

-Je m'en doute.

L'homme lui tendit une super potion.

-Mais il n'a besoin que…

-C'est correct, il va être sur pied en deux minutes.

Elle inclina la tête devant l'homme.

-Merci beaucoup…

-Hé, Brising, tu nous demandes déjà tellement peu pour nous protéger que ça me fait plaisir. Si t'a besoin de quoi que ce soit, le village est toujours là pour toi…

Les larmes aux yeux, elle détourna la tête.

-On sait peut-être pas d'où tu viens, mais on sais que t'es une bonne fille. Tu mérite mieux que ce que tu as…

Ne pouvant plus se retenir la petite éclata en sanglot.

Troublé, il s'approcha d'elle et se baissa à sa hauteur en la prenant dans es bras. Il était si facile d'oublier qu'elle n'avait que onze ans ! Il soupira. Il y avait de telles injustices dans ce monde… Le village savait bien qu'elle n'était pas normale, mais n'en avait jamais parlé à Barret. Ils savaient qu'il avait horreur des personnes qui n'était pas… humaine totalement… pourtant cette petite l'était dans son cœur. Plusieurs fois, elle était revenue en sang, blessée grièvement. Mais jamais elle ne s'était plainte. Elle semblait tous les aimer, même le vieux Hara, le grincheux du village.

Quand les pleurs de la petite cessèrent, il se décolla d'elle et lui sourit doucement.

-Ça va mieux ?

Elle hocha lentement la tête, gênée d'avoir craquée devant l'homme. Il décida de faire comme si de rien n'était.

-Allez, retourner chez toi soigner ce pauvre Ayate, il va t'en vouloir à mort.

Elle lui sourit un peu avant de lui envoyer la main en courant chez elle.

Il sourit tendrement.

-Oui… elle mérite mieux que ça…

Brising entra chez elle en courant. Ayate était endormit. Elle sortit la fiole et commença à en verser son contenu sur la patte de l'animal. Il ouvrit paresseusement les yeux et la vit, il les referma.

-Paresseux. Au moins rester éveillé le temps que je te soigne…

Il ouvrit un œil, l'air de dire, fait ce que tu veux, moi je dors.

Elle leva les yeux au plafond avant de bander sa patte. Le lendemain matin, elle serait comme neuve.

Elle alluma son four portable et mit de l'eau à bouillir. Epluchant les légumes, elle se coupa un peu. Elle suça le sang de son pouce et se remit à la tâche. L'odeur de sang réveilla encore une fois Ayate. Il renifla longuement avant la regarder, comme s'il disait, t'es blessée ?

Elle lui montra son pouce et il renifla comme de dédain pour dire, et tu sais vaincre des monstres que les humains ne peuvent vaincre qu'en groupe ?

Elle mit les légumes à cuire, attendit qu'ils soient tendres et les égoutta dehors. Elle les mangea rapidement avant de se coucher dans son petit lit. C'était un des seuls luxes qu'elle se permettait. Quand elle avait semblé si gênée de le demander il y avait quelques mois, les habitants avaient eut l'air horrifié. Elle avait dormit à même le sol si longtemps ? La même journée, deux hommes étaient venus lui porter un lit.

Elle avait rougit jusqu'aux oreilles quand ils lui avaient demandé s'il était à son goût.

-Il est pour moi ? Pour vrai ?

Ils avaient hoché la tête.

Elle les avait serré très fort, les deux, puis avait été toucher et regarder sous toutes ses coutures son lit. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dormit dans un lit ! Depuis qu'elle s'était enfuie en fait… et une civière n'est pas réellement un vrai lit…

Maintenant elle dormait dedans et se demandait comment elle avait fait pour vivre sans.

Soupirant de bien-être, elle ferma les yeux, confortablement installée dans son lit.

Oui. Elle aimait ce village et rien au monde ne lui enlèverait…

* * *

**_Tadam!_**

**_Mélain, oui les cristals sont nos amis, alélououyaaaaaaa XD_**

**_Emma Kansakie, et dire que je rie à chaque fois que je la vois se faire absorber par un monstre, ou souffrir XD (l'aime pas bon...) bon bon, je verai ce que je peux faire n.n_**

**_Melior, mais nan, tu vois bien, Vinnie tue pas les n'enfants n.n Tu verras bien!_**

**_lunestrelle, lol et oui n.n_**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12**

Elle se réveilla sous les cris de panique venant de l'extérieur. Elle s'habilla en vitesse et sorti en compagnie d'Ayate. Des hommes en bleu, armés jusqu'aux dents se promenaient, emmenant les enfants du village. Horrifiée, elle créa une arme. Son épée avait changée depuis le temps…

Elle était toujours en diamant, mais la lame était plus large, plus lourde. La poignée était en argent recouverte d'un cuir souple. Elle arrêta un homme en se mettant devant. Elle reconnu un membre de la Deepground. En effet, depuis un an, elle rêvait souvent aux souvenirs des deux hommes. Elle avait retenu les informations de ses rêves… Ce qui lui était utile pour l'instant. Elle avait apprit à se battre grâce aux souvenirs de Sephiroth et des bonnes tactiques de la part de Vincent.

Sephiroth était déjà descendu en bas. Hojo avait voulu tester sa force contre un de ses meilleurs éléments. Il avait donc combattu Weiss, un homme assez tranquille qui lui rappelait Genesis. Le combat avait été bref et Sephiroth avait gagné haut la main.

Brising se posta devant le soldat et attrapa vivement la petite Urielle qui était coincée contre lui.

-Vous ne prendrez pas les gens qui sont ici !

Le soldat leva son fusil pour lui tirer dessus, voyant qu'elle n'était pas pure.

Elle se protégea de la balle et lui enfonça son arme dans le ventre. Il s'écroula, mort.

Elle prit Urielle sur son dos et commença à courir. C'était méchant, mais la première personne qu'elle devait sauver était Marlène. Elle était en vacance au village et Barret en était le chef non officiel, ce qui faisait d'elle la première personne à sauver. Barret était en mesure de se défendre, mais pas sa fille.

Elle entra en coup de vent dans la maison et vit la petite assise dans un coin avec un petit garçon, terrorisée.

-Marlène, vient !

La petite leva la tête vers elle.

-Brising ?

-Oui ! Allez, la Deepground attaque, ils emportent les enfants et certains adultes, vite !

Elle prit par la main les deux enfants disant à Urielle de bien s'accrocher. Elle commença à courir, emportant les trois enfants et vit un soldat se tenir dans l'embrasure de la porte. Un rictus s'élargit sur ses lèvres en levant son fusil. Il croyait que Brising ne pourrait pas se défendre, ayant trois marmots dans les jambes. Il se trompait. Elle lâcha les mains des enfants quelque seconde, prit son arme qu'elle avait laissée à sa ceinture et l'attaqua, Urielle toujours sur son dos.

Elle évita une balle puis une autre, sauta et lui donna un coup d'épée. Il tomba et elle courut vers les petits. Ils coururent dehors, laissant tout dans la maison. Dehors, c'était la folie furieuse. Ils couraient pendant que Brising tuait à tour de bras tout en continuant de s'éloigner. Mais une fois qu'ils furent rendus en dehors du village, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus d'ennemi. Ils avaient fuis ou étaient morts, tués par elle ou les habitants. Elle rentra dans l'enceinte et vit des hommes attacher deux soldats encore en vie. Ils n'avaient plus leurs casques. Les yeux reflétaient la mako. Quand elle s'approcha, elle constata que les visages se tournaient vers elle. Ils semblaient soulagés de la voir en vie. Touchée malgré elle, elle remit les enfants à Edym qui lui sourit.

-Merci d'avoir sauvé les enfants.

Elle hocha la tête puis se tourna vers les hommes attachés. Sa mémoire ne lui rappelait aucun événement avec eux.

Elle s'agenouilla devant les deux soldats.

-Je suis Brising, je suis un peu la déléguée de la protection du village.

Edym la coupa.

-Tu es la responsable de la protection du village tu veux dire… Et en ce moment, tu es la personne au grade le plus élevé du village.

Elle haussa les épaules en se tourna vers les prisonniers.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Hail Weiss. Nous ne dirons rien.

-Weiss ? Ce vieux croûton est encore en vie ? J'aurais cru qu'avec le temps il serait mort !

Troublé le soldat la regarde.

-Menteuse, vous ne pouvez le connaître.

-Vous faites partit de la Deepground. Pourquoi capturez-vous des gens innocents ?

Le soldat lança un regard à l'autre qui était aussi surprit que lui.

-Ordre du grand Weiss. Il ordonne, nous obéissons.

-Mais pourquoi le faites-vous ?

Soudain l'autre à côté tomba, du sang coulant de sa bouche. Il s'était mordu la langue.

Horrifiée, elle ordonna qu'on lui apporte de quoi pour empêcher l'autre faire pareil.

Elle en enfonça un tissu propre dans la bouche et lui banda la bouche avec un autre.

-Je vais le garder sous protection avec moi. Avec Ayate, je ne crains rien.

Edym hésita mais ne dit rien, les autres, juste soulagé que tout soit fini partirent chez eux. Brising, toute petite, emmena l'homme à sa cabane.

Elle attrapa le téléphone et appela Barret.

-Nous avons eut une attaque d'une bande d'homme en bleu. Ils étaient armés mais nous les avons vaincu.

Elle entendit Barret jurer et demander si Marlène allait bien.

-Oui, elle va bien. Je l'ai protégé elle et Denzel, ainsi qu'Urielle que j'ai vu sur ma route.

Elle put presque sentir l'homme se détendre et son air soulagé.

-Désolée de t'avoir réveillé.

Il lui répondit que c'était correct et qu'il en glisserait un mot à Reeve.

-Merci. Bonne nuit.

Elle raccrocha et prépara un lit de fortune pour son prisonnier. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il dorme à même le sol.

Une fois que ce fut fait, elle se tourna vers lui.

-Je veux que vous me promettiez de ne pas vous suicider. Je ne veux pas de sang dans ma maison.

Il hocha la tête.

-Bien, je vous libère la bouche.

Elle lui enleva son bâillon. Il gigota un peu la mâchoire avant de sembler satisfait.

-Vous m'avez promit. Si vous brisez votre promesse, Hadès vous fera subir mille tourments pires que ceux que vous avez vécu dans la Deepground. Comprit ?

L'homme hocha la tête.

-Comment nous connaissez-vous ? Vous semblez a peine avoir quatorze ans…

-J'ai 11 ans.

-Et vous êtes la protectrice de ce village ? Quelle blague.

-J'ai arrêté l'attaque tout de même.

L'autre leva les yeux au ciel. Brising en profita pour le détailler.

Il était assez grand, avait les cheveux bruns, les yeux brun brillant et semblait avoir 16 ans.

Il semblait assez intelligent et fort. Enfin, plus que l'autre.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Réalité ou celle que vous voulez entendre ?

-Réalité.

-Orpheline. J'ai les cellules de Jénova et de Chaos. Et de la mako, bien sûr. Ah et j'oubliais, amie des loup dragons, mais je préfère les appeler loup noirs, c'est plus joli.

Il resta silencieux avant de rire un peu de nervosité.

-C'est… une blague hein ?

-Non. J'ai une bonne partie de la mémoire de Vincent Valentine et de Sephiroth en plus.

-Pourquoi me dites-vous ça ?

-Je ne veux pas vous tuer et je veux vous donner une bonne raison de rester ici et protéger ce village. Vous semblez plus intelligent que l'autre et j'avoue que si la Deepground décide d'attaquer le village, j'aurai de la misère. Et je me doute bien que vous ne voulez plus y retourner et subir les supplices de la défaite. Par exemple vous faire tuer par la personne qui est titre de Crimson à présent, la faucheuse.

Il resta silencieux.

-Quel est votre nom ?

-Mon nom… c'est…

Il resta songeur un long moment. Entre eux, ils se nommaient par chiffre, mais son vrai nom…

-Je ne me souviens pas…

-Hé bien… je vais vous appeler… Ritsu. C'est un joli nom !

-Non.

-Quel nom voulez-vous ?

-J'ai entendu un nom pendant qu'on venait ici, une vieille femme a crié Kadaj. J'aime bien.

Troublée, elle le regarda.

-Non. Pas ce nom, je vous en prie…

Il prit un sourire content.

-Ce nom vous fait peur aussi ?

-Non… Il me fait mal…

Elle s'assit sur son lit, l'air triste.

Entendre le nom de Kadaj venir de cet homme était presque un coup épée pour elle. Le fait que la Deepground arrive lui avait déjà ramené son passé en surface. Mais là…

-Kadaj… a été la personne qui m'a sauvé. Il était manipulé par Jénova. Il a été tué par Strife et sa bande. Ainsi que Loz et Yazoo. Ils étaient… mes frères de cœur… Ils me manquent beaucoup. Mais si vous voulez ce nom, prenez le. Mais prenez garde. Il semble porter malheur à son porteur.

Elle se coucha sur le dos sur son lit.

-Si vous n'êtes pas trop fatigué, voulez-vous me raconter votre vie dans la Deepground ? Je ne sais pas tout, juste ce que Sephiroth avait apprit de la bouche d'Hojo, donc, des informations non-fiables…

L'autre leva la tête.

-Seulement si vous me détachez.

-Vous allez vous enfuir.

-Et votre loup me rattrapera.

-Vous nous tuerez dans notre sommeil.

-Vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

Elle laissa tomber et le détacha. Il se coucha sous le lit qu'elle avait fait pendant qu'elle faisait pareil de son côté.

Elle lança une oeillade à Ayate pour lui signifier de rester un peu alerte durant la nuit.

Celui-ci lui donna un petit coup de tête avant de s'allonger au pied de son lit, près de la porte.

Brising, épuisée, s'endormit rapidement, le soldat aussi ayant abandonné l'idée de lui raconter quoi que ce soit.

* * *

_**Emma, oui, j'ai adoré écrire ce moment là, le pire, c'est que c'est un fait vécut, j'ai dormit deux ans par terre chez ma belle mere, alors quand le divan est entré, j'ai réagit pareil XD**_

_**Melior, ben, mais tu sais bien, vinniie, son amour, sa vie! C'est lucrecia! Et la relation ayate-brising va biasser pour l'instant, ca coupait trop les chapitres qui viennent. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ca va revenir.**_

_**lunastrelle, je sais pas pouruqoi, mais j,ai l'impression que tu dis vrai... XD**_

_**Mélain, awwww, faut pas pleurer! Mais au moins ca prouve que je l'ai bien écrit (j'espère...XD)**_

_**chanou, ah ah! te revoila! Faisait un bail dit donc! Les fautes, je fait de mon mieux, mais je voulais voir comment je me débrouille sans béta XD**_

_**dragonnedufantastique, ah oui? Brising te ressemble? cool! c'était pas prémidité XD Contente de voir que ca te plaise!**_

**_Wow! 6 reviews pour le chapitre! Je suis touchée, émue, je morve, je me noie dans mes sécrétions nasales n.n_**

**_merci à tout mes lecteurs!_**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13**

Elle se réveilla, reposée. Le soldat dormait encore. Il ronflait un peu.

Décidant d'aller se laver, elle se leva et entra dans la cabine. Les vitres étaient assez opaques.

Elle ouvrit l'eau et celle-ci descendit de la cuve du toit, chauffée par le soleil.

Elle se dépêcha de laver ses cheveux avec un champoing sentant la fleur de lys puis sortit de la douche sèche grâce à sa serviette rouge. Elle l'avait raccroché puis était sortie.

Le soldat était réveillé, mais sans gène, elle alla se chercher des vêtements propres.

Il semblait surprit et voulu dire quelque chose.

-Heu… Mais t'es…

Elle se tourna vers lui.

-Ben quoi ?

-Tu es nue.

-Et puis ?

-Tu es nue !

-Et ça change quoi dans ta vie ?

- Ben, ça ne se fait pas !

-Ben, j'le fais…

-Mais…

Elle prit des sous-vêtements et les mit. Pourquoi le soldat était rouge comme ça ? Ah… Il n'avait jamais de fille nue avant… Oui ce devait être ça… Elle attrapa une camisole rouge sang et mit ses bracelets noirs. Puis une paire de jeans noirs compléta l'ensemble. Ses lourdes bottes en cuir noir couvertes de plaques en acier brillaient et elle les mit aussi.

Elle ramena ses cheveux par en arrière.

Il l'avait suivit des yeux tout le long.

-Tu ne sais vraiment pas qu'on ne peut pas se promener nu devant des inconnus ?

-Tu ne m'es pas inconnu, je te connais.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire… Tu as vécut toute ta vie en laboratoire ou quoi ?

Elle se tourna vers lui.

-Ce sont mes premiers souvenirs en fait. Je me suis enfuie et Kadaj m'a prit sous son aile.

-Oh… Désolé.

-Et toi ?

-Je suis né sous la terre. Mais ma mère était une femme douce qui ne supportait pas la souffrance des autres. Elle s'appelait Rosso et je ne l'ai pas vu depuis dix ans… Le scientifique en charge du projet l'a amené. Mais je retiens plus de mon père, enfin selon ce que j'en sais.

-Hé bien…

Elle caressa doucement Ayate qui leva la tête vers elle.

-Allez, va surveiller les troupeaux, je l'amène avec moi.

Le loup sortit rapidement alors qu'elle se tournait vers le soldat.

-Tu te bats avec quelle arme ?

-Je préfère l'épée.

-Quel genre ?

-Rapière, mais plus longue que la moyenne, ou encore katana, mais long.

-Ok.

Elle tendit la main et une épée en mythril sorti du sol. La lame brillait de mille feux alors que la poignée semblait noire comme la nuit. Un fourreau fit de même. Elle inséra l'épée dans le fourreau et le lança au soldat. Elle fit apparaître son arme à son tour puis l'accrocha dans son dos.

-Comment…

- Je ne sais pas, alors ne pose pas de question.

Elle sorti et il la suivit. Elle avait autant de charisme qu'un chef de guerre. Autant que Sephiroth maintenant qu'il y pensait. Son enfance avait été bercée par les contes du général. Et elle disait avoir la même chose en elle que celle qu'il avait en lui. Et cette chose... Chaos… C'était quoi ?

Il la vit saluer un marchant qui lui tendit de la nourriture. Mais qui resta figé en le voyant libre. Il le vit se tourner vers elle l'air en colère. Sa voix se rendit jusqu'à lui.

-Tu l'as libéré ?!

-Il ne peut pas retourner chez lui, sinon ils le tueront. Il sait se battre et il ne les aime pas. Si on a une autre attaque, je vais avoir besoin d'aide.

-Mais il est un ennemi !

-Plus maintenant.

-Mais tu sais d'où il vient !

Elle sembla peinée.

-Si vous saviez d'où je viens, vous feriez pareil ?

-Mais non, on te connaît ! Mais…

-C'est la même chose. Laissez-lui une chance vous verrez. Il n'était jamais sortit à l'air libre avant-hier.

-Tu rigoles ?

-Non.

L'homme resta silencieux un moment avant de lui répliquer.

-Surveille-le et si tu vois qu'il est louche, dit nous le.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Merci pour la bouffe.

Elle le quitta et se dirigea vers lui.

-Allez, faut aller faire nos rondes.

-C'est comme ça que tu gagnes ta vie ?

-Oui, je suis la protectrice du village.

Ils s'éloignèrent des habitations avant qu'elle ne reparle.

-J'ai reçu des leçons d'épée de la part des incarnés de Sephiroth, et indirectement, de la part du général lui-même. Les souvenirs de Vincent Valentine m'ont apprit le maniement d'arme à feu. J'avoue pour cela, j'ai eut de la chance. J'ai aussi une bonne connaissance en combat rapproché et en géographie, histoire, stratégie… J'ai vieillit avant mon age en voyant les guerres et les combats que les deux ont fait.

Il resta silencieux devant ce qu'elle disait. Elle semblait avoir l'esprit d'une personne adulte alors qu'elle était encore une petite fille !

Elle avisa un monstre non loin. Celui-ci la vit et vint vers elle. Il posa la main sur son arme, mais elle lui jeta un regard noir.

-Molif, bien le bonjour. Ton territoire est en bon état ? Ysir n'essaie pas trop de le forcer ?

La créature semblant la comprendre secoua la tête négativement.

-Bien, je suis heureuse pour toi. Allez, bonne chasse et que la lune éclaire tes alliers.

Elle inclina un peu la tête pour la créature qui lui rendit avant de s'éloigner.

Elle se tourna vers le soldat qui était sous le choc. Elle avait parlé à un monstre sans que celui-ci ne l'attaque ? Et celui-ci avait été courtois ?

-Les créatures sont pour la plupart simplement intimidées par les hommes.

Elle recommença à marcher et il la suivit.

-C'est Yazoo qui m'a apprit ça. Il aimait les créatures, autant qu'elles soient considérées monstres ou non. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elles. La plupart ne veulent que du respect de la part des humains. Ils étaient là avant donc ce sont leurs territoires. Le village est sur les territoires de trois d'entre eux. Ysir, Molif que tu as vu tantôt et Hilia. La seule femelle ici. Ils sont les trois chefs de bande qui sont près d'ici. Hilia n'a jamais envoyé ses troupes contre les humains et les considère comme des membres de son troupeau sauf qu'ils sont des reclus. Elle se situe à l'autre bout de la foret. Molif est plus proche et a parfois vengé certain de ses éléments qui étaient tués par les villageois. Maintenant qu'ils ne tuent plus les monstres, ils vivent en harmonie. Il y a un mois, ils ont même invité les trois chefs à souper. Ils ont mangé comme des gloutons, je dois l'avouer. Mais ils se sont rendus compte que les humains veulent la paix. Ils leur laissent donc le droit de vivre sur leurs terres et de cultiver la terre. Ysir est un cas à part. Il est de la race plus bagarreuse. Ils aimaient chasser les humains pour le plaisir. Mais depuis quelque temps, pour vaincre l'ennui, ils ont recommencé les attaques. J'ai donc proposé des tournois. Les jeunes voulant prouver leur force pouvaient combattre un des membres du clan. Ce sont des combats ou celui qui reste couché plus de dix seconde, immobilisé par son adversaire perd. Les humains développent le sens du combat au corps à corps et eux peuvent passer le temps. Il n'y a eut qu'un blessé depuis le début et c'est parce qu'il est mal tombé. Dès qu'il est tombé et n'a plus bougé, son adversaire a commencé à geindre. Les surveillants sont arrivés et ont soigné l'homme. Il n'y a que des monstres venant de l'extérieur qui sont dangereux ou ceux qui ont perdu la tête.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

-Je leur ai apprit à vivre plus en accord avec la nature. En es-tu capable ?

-Oui, je crois.

-Bien. Montre-moi ton niveau de combattant et prouve-moi que tu es digne de porter le nom de la personne que j'ai le plus aimé de ma vie.

Il se mit en position, un peu incertain. Il allait combattre une enfant !

Elle lui fit un sourire baveux avant de lever son arme deux main devant elle, de billait.

-Donne ton maximum !

Elle resta sur place attendant de le voir attaquer.

* * *

_**Hé bien, j'en revient pas encore, mais ca rend très heureuse! Encore beaucoup de reviews pour ce chapitre, ca me touche!**_

_**Dragonnedufantastique, ne t'inquiète pas, je continue! Je n'abandonne pas! Et ca me fait plaisir de te repondre puisque tu es assez gentille pour me laisser une review!**_

_**Melior, hé bien, pour une personne qui n'a pas de nom, un nom qui provoque la peur chez les autres est un bon nom! As-tu aimé le chapitre? n.n**_

_**Emma Kansakie, il n'a pas de prénom réellement en fait, et comme je disais à Melior, un nom qui provoque la peur... Et tu verras bien pour le remettre à sa place!**_

_**Mélain, contente de voir que tu as aimé XD et reste pas dans la lune trop longtemps, tu vas loucher!**_

_**cold, cette histoire est plus sombre que les autres, oui, c'est un fait. Mais ca change n.n**_

_**lunastrelle, il a entendu une vieille femme hurler ce nom quand elle a vu les soldats de la Deepground, et il l'a trouvé pas mal (le nom, pas la vieille XD) vive les impressions!**_

**_Bon, tout le monde, comme plusieurs d'entre vous savent, je vais à la convention d'anime de montreal en fin de semaine, donc, le prochain chapitre va arriver seulement lundi. Je suis désolée, et pour me faire pardonner, je vais surement poster une double chapitre. Si y'en a qui y vont, je vais être costumée en Shinigami de Bleach et je vais avoir mon speudo marqué sur mon sac à dos. (nmfrter) Au plaisir de vous voir!_**


	15. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14**

Hésitant, il la fixa.

-Quoi ?

-Allez attaque !

Il haussa les épaules et leva son arme, négligeant. Il pensait la mettre à terre rapidement malgré tout ce qu'elle lui avait raconté. Comment une enfant pourrait tenir face à un soldat expérimenté ?

Il sauta pour frapper de toutes ses forces mais eut de l'appréhension en la voyant sourire. Comme Weiss quand un soldat le défiait en combat.

Il frappa mais il la vit parer avec une étonnante facilité. Il enchaîna sur une série d'estocs mais elle les évita ou para aussi facilement que s'il était un débutant.

Il sauta loin d'elle.

-Tu es assez fort.

Elle baissa son arme.

Blessé dans son orgueil, il la réattaqua avec l'espoir de la toucher maintenant qu'elle avait baissé la garde.

Mais son épée fila sous sa gorge en un clin d'œil. Un millimètre de plus et il avait la gorge tranchée.

Elle avait les sourcils froncés.

-Tu aurais osé m'attaquer ?

-Je savais que tu n'étais pas sans défenses.

Pas trop certaine, elle relâcha la pression et il put respirer à nouveau sans avoir peur pour sa gorge.

-Ton niveau est élevé, je suis impressionnée. Comment ce fait-il que tu ne sois pas parti du Tsviet ?

-Ils sont beaucoup plus forts que moi. Ils sont presque mythiques. Il y a une femme très jolie toujours habillée d'une couleur rouge sang, un homme géant aux yeux argent, un homme qui maîtrise les ombres et une petite fille qui peut plonger son esprit dans le monde virtuel.

-Tu ne sais pas leurs noms ?

-Pas ceux actuels. Il y a la Crimson, c'est la femme, la petite, c'est la Transparent. Le grand, je me souviens plus et l'autre aussi.

-Ah… Enfin… tu as déjà vu Weiss ?

-Oui… Il est toujours dans sa tour, sortant juste pour les combats pour garder son titre de chef. C'est à un de ces combats que je l'ai vu.

-Il se bat toujours avec ses deux épées ?

-Oui.

-Bien…

De la façon qu'elle parlait c'était comme si elle le connaissait personnellement. Mais elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Parfois les souvenirs prenaient la place des siens et elle se mettait à parler comme si elle avait vu ou fait telle chose. Mais elle n'en avait pas conscience…

-Je veux devenir plus fort. Tu peux m'apprendre ?

-Oui, ça me ferait plaisir… Kadaj…

-Laisse tomber ce nom, je vois bien que ça te fait mal de le dire. Ca ne me dérange pas. J'aime bien Xemnas.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil reconnaissant.

-Bien Xemnas.

Elle vit le village au loin.

-Il est temps d'aller au village faire le rapport. Tu viens ? Après-midi nous te trouverons des nouveaux vêtements, ça va te faire du bien, cet ensemble ne te va pas du tout.

Il sourit un peu avant de marcher plus vite.

Sa combinaison était déchirée à plusieurs endroit n'était pas vraiment confortable…

Ils arrivèrent enfin au village. Il courba les épaules en voyant les regards de haine qui se posaient sur lui.

-Brising…

-Ne dit rien.

Elle lui prit la main. Plusieurs semblèrent surpris mais pour la plupart, ils semblèrent perplexes ou soulagés. Si la petite lui faisait confiance, elle qui savait reconnaître les voleurs, les tueurs et autres, ils pouvaient bien aussi.

Elle vit Barret arriver en camion avec une jeune femme. Elle fit signe à Xemnas de se cacher derrière une maison, ce qu'il fit rapidement. La jeune femme s'approcha d'elle. Brising la reconnu immédiatement.

Tifa par contre non. La petite avait changé depuis ! Les cheveux longs, l'air moins famélique et de bons vêtements changeaient une personne…

-Barret ! Madame.

Elle s'inclina brièvement devant eux.

-Tout va bien au village ?

-Oui.

Devant l'air de la petite, il se tourna vers Tifa l'air surprit.

-Oh, je te présente Brising. Elle est la protectrice de Corel.

Tifa la jaugea du regard l'air sceptique.

-Barret…

-Non, non ce n'est pas une blague ! La petite est très forte !

Tifa remarqua la lumière du mako dans les yeux de l'enfant puis sembla comprendre.

-Ah… ok… Bien, je suis heureuse de te rencontrer Brising. Mon nom est Tifa Lockheart.

-Enchantée.

Elle serra la main de la barman qui essaya de lui écraser la main mais elle fit pareil. Semblant contente de voir que la petite était solide, elle se tourna vers Barret.

-Bon, faudrait y aller.

Le grand homme se tourna vers la petite.

-Pas d'enfant disparus ?

-On a chassé les membres de la Deepground.

-Tu sais…

-Oui, on a fait des prisonniers mais l'un d'eux s'est suicidé en se mordant la langue.

-Oh…

-Je fais des rondes plus régulières et Ayate surveille bien les alentours.

-C'est vrai, ta créature. Bon, vous faites du bon travail. Rien de suspect pour l'instant ?

-Non, tout va bien.

-Bien alors nous allons y aller, nous allons combattre le QG de ces enfoirés.

-Barret ! Surveille ton langage ! Cid déteint sur toi ! Et tu es devant une enfant en plus ! Elle n'a que 14 ans !

-Onze madame.

-C'est encore pire !

La brunette donna un coup de poing léger sur le bras de l'homme qui riait.

-Bon, je te laisse Marlène et Denzel, ils sont plus en sécurité ici qu'à Edge pour l'instant.

-Je les protègerai avec ma vie monsieur.

-Merci Brising, je sais que je peux compter sur toi.

-Oui monsieur.

-Bon, on y va alors !

-Au revoir petite !

-Au revoir madame.

Ils montèrent dans le camion, laissant les deux enfants qui avaient été tenus à l'écart de la conversation.

Marlène prit un air gêné et Denzel fit de même.

-Désolée d'être dans tes pattes Brising…

-Pas grave, ça me fait de la compagnie !

Elle siffla fortement. Xemnas sorti de sa cachette ayant comprit le message.

Denzel se mit devant Marlène et lança un coup d'œil à Brising.

-Un soldat de la Deepground ?

-Un déserteur. Il s'appelle Xemnas. Il est très gentil. Mais un peu palot. D'ailleurs Marlène, je vais avoir besoin de ton bon goût habituel pour m'aider à lui choisir des vêtements…

Craintive au début de la phrase, elle sembla être au paradis à la fin.

Denzel se frappa le front. Avec Marlène, si on allait dans une boutique, on n'en sortait pas avant trois heures. Xemnas arriva devant eux, l'air gêné.

-Xemnas, je te présente Marlène, la fille du chef du village et Denzel, son ami. Il est très fort !

Touché dans son orgueil, le petit bomba le torse.

Brising réprima un éclat de rire et se tourna vers Marlène.

-Bon, on y va !

Ils marchèrent en direction du seul magasin de vêtements du village.

Le vieux Hara les vit arriver en bougonnant.

-Encore mettre des mains sales sur me beaux vêtements…

-Bonjours à vous monsieur Hara. J'aurais besoin de vêtements pour notre hôte.

Le vieil homme fixa le soldat qui baissa un peu la tête.

-Bien, allez choisir quelque chose pour lui, ses vêtements me dégouttent. Je ne sais pas qui la conçu, mais il n'avait aucun style.

Les deux filles firent asseoir les deux garçons et commencèrent à sillonner les allées. Soudain Marlène cria à Brising de venir voir. L'autre fille vit ce que Marlène avait trouvé et sourit.

Elle le prit et l'emporta au jeune homme.

Celui-ci, méfiant, prit les morceaux de vêtements et entra dans la cabine.

Il en ressorti assez rapidement.

Il portait un chandail assez spécial. Une manche était courte et l'autre longue. Il était dans les teintes de noir et gris. Le pantalon était une sorte de bagy noir avec des filigranes rouge dans le bas. Les couleurs s'agençaient bien et il semblait bien moins chétif dans cet accoutrement.

Les deux jeunes filles firent top là.

-Heu… Tu es sure ? Le pantalon n'est pas un peu trop grand ?

-Mais non… Il est juste parfais, il cache tes jambes de petit poulet.

L'autre ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais le vieil homme le coupa.

-Bien, vous avez bien choisi les petites. Et il lui fait comme un gant. Il ne manque que des bottes, en voici une paire qui va bien avec.

Il lui lança des bottes noires avec des lacets rouges.

-Allez met ça que je vous voie partir de ma boutique.

Xemnas s'empressa de les mettre et du avouer que ça faisait changement.

Il sortit sous les sourires de filles et l'air d'ennui de Denzel.

* * *

**_Et voila! Désolée du retard! L'otakuthon, c'était super!! J'ai trop aimé! J'ai vu plein de Cloud super bien fait, un Nanaki hyper cool, deux Aeris hyper bien costumées (une de kh1 et l'autre ff7), un zack vraiment sympa lol._**

**_Lunastrelle, merci d'avoir attendu, t'es sympa n.n, remanrque t'avais po trop le choix XD demain je poste un autre chap pour me faire pardonner du retard._**

**_Mélain, lol, je c po de koi tu parles XD Et oui, il s'est fait laminé, mais quand même, sont niveau est bon pour avoir survécut XD_**

**_Melior, tu as deviné (XD c'était trop évident) j'espère que tu as aimé le combat n.n_**

**_Emma Kansakie, ben, c'est normal, n'importe qui en voyant ca serait gêné! Vive la paix! _**

**_dragonnedufantastique oui, ils sont courts, n.n, je préfère ca quand j'écris, sinon je commence a tourner en rond XD dommage, tu aurais bien aimé, et il y avait beaucoup de personnes non-costumées, alors ca aurait été correct n.n Enfin, tu te reprendra l'année prochaine! n.n_**


	16. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15**

Ils se promenaient près du village, Brising voulant continuer à surveiller.

Xemnas était silencieux et les enfants aussi.

Marlène commençant à trouver l'ambiance lourde débuta une discussion avec le jeune soldat.

-Vous êtes un soldat de la Deepground ?

- J'étais. Je ne veux pas y retourner. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je suis sur la terre et pas en dessous.

-Oh… Ca devait être triste de ne pas voir le soleil.

-Ce que tu ne connais pas ne peut pas te manquer…

Elle resta pensive sur ces mots. Brising décida que sa surveillance était finie pour le moment et rentra à la cabane.

-Pour ce soir vous aller dormir chez moi. On va être un peu serré mais, tout va bien se passer. Et vous y serez en sécurité.

-Ayate sera là ?

-Oui.

La petite et Denzel se jetèrent un coup d'œil et Brising sourit. Ayate allait passer une très belle soirée sous les caresses des enfants. Ils l'adoraient, et elle pouvait bien voir que c'était réciproque. Le loup adorait se faire chouchouter. C'était sûrement une des seules raisons pourquoi il était resté avec elle si longtemps.

Elle ouvrit la porte et vit que quelqu'un était entré. Elle avisa un mot sur le lit.

''Grande bataille avec le groupe de Barret. Raid aérien. Les véhicules du village ont été prit par les hommes de la W.R.O. Il est censé venir prendre les enfants après la bataille, demain. Bonne soirée, les vivres sont à côté de ton lit.

Edym.''

Elle soupira.

-Bien, je vais préparer à souper.

Marlène prit le morceau de papier.

-Papa est en sécurité hein ?

-Ton père… est un homme fort. Il fera tout pour revenir Marlène. Il ne te laisserait jamais seule.

-Mais je ne suis pas seule, on t'a !

Brising sourit doucement en regarda l'autre petite fille dans les yeux.

-Tu es gentille, mais je ne replacerai jamais un parent. Je ne suis pas… capable. Je n'ai que 11 ans Marlène, et tu le sais bien.

Elle frotta la tête de l'autre avec gentillesse avant de se tourner vers le sac de vivre qui contenait du pain, des fruits pour le dessert, du poisson séché et du fromage.

-Ah, ils ont été gentil nous donner du pain ! Sûrement parce que vous êtes là, mes deux amis…

Elle brandit le gros pain rond et le lança à Xemnas qui l'attrapa.

Il se lécha les lèvres. Brising ne mangeait que deux repas par jour ? Et de plus, le pain était rare ? C'était la base pourtant… Marlène et Denzel semblaient penser la même chose car la petite croisa les bras.

-Tu n'as pas de pain d'habitude ?

-Je n'en veux pas, ça fait grossir, ça ne tient pas au ventre correctement et de plus, ça donne trop soif. Mauvaise chose quand on marche toute la journée. Les légumes et légumineuses, c'est mieux.

Denzel semblait choqué par ses paroles.

-Mais Cloud n'arrête pas d'en manger !

-Ca le mènera à sa perte.

Brising semblait plus sombre. La rancoeur pouvait se lire dans ses yeux mais seul Xemnas pouvait la voir, étant le seul qui pouvait la reconnaître.

-Cloud c'est le meilleur !

Brising se força à sourire.

-Je sais Denzel.

Elle attrapa le fromage et un couteau et le découpa en tranche facile à prendre pour les petites mains et fit de même avec les fruits. Elle disposa le poisson sur une assiette blanche et demanda à Xemnas de couper le pain en quatre parts. Une petite pour elle, la moitié pour les enfants et le reste pour lui.

Il le fit rapidement.

-Une fois n'est pas coutume !

Elle prit le morceau de pain et croqua dedans. Le goût était fade, mais ça lui faisait changement.

Ayate entra à ce moment, l'air fatigué. Il releva la tête quand il entendit les cris de joie de la part des enfants. Il leur licha le visage avant de se coucher en boule entre eux.

Marlène et Denzel étaient aux anges.

Tout en caressant Ayate, Denzel réclama une histoire à Brising. Ses contes le faisaient toujours rêver. Comment savait-elle tout cela, il s'en foutait, mais ses contes étaient parmi les meilleurs. Même Cloud ne pouvait la battre sur ce terrain.

Elle sembla pensive puis se décida.

-Il était une fois un soldat assez jeune qui venait d'un endroit lointain. Il était seul au monde. Sa famille avait été tuée par un méchant soldat qui se croyait plus fort que tout le monde. Il les avait tués sur un coup de tête, par peur. Sans savoir leur histoire. Donc notre soldat s'était enfuit. Il avait trouvé le trésor de sa famille et s'était éloigné. Il avait trouvé une terre d'accueil. Mais la vengeance le dévorait de l'intérieur. Il s'entraînait pour devenir plus fort, plus fort que ce méchant soldat qui avait tué sa famille. Il n'avait pas de réelles origine et sa famille en était une de cœur, les liens plus profond que ceux du sang. Voila pourquoi sa vengeance pouvait attendre. Il les vengerait même si ça prenait des années. Il découvrit ses véritables origines. Cela lui donna un coup. Sa mère était une femme terrible, une tueuse. Elle avait fait souffrir beaucoup de gens. Son père était un homme bien, mais trop muré dans sa tour de douleur. Cela lui cachait la vue du vrai monde.

Elle prit une longue inspiration.

-Le soldat décida d'attendre, d'attendre son heure. Mais il décida, après le temps de voir le point de vue de l'autre. Il comprenait point les arguments de l'autre. Il mit donc sa vengeance de côté, pour l'instant. Il disparut pendant un long moment.

Marlène la regardait, l'air endormie, ayant fini de manger. Denzel était suspendu à ses lèvres, la tête posée sur le flan d'Ayate qui dormait.

-Il fut heureux, se fit des amis. Mais la douleur assombrissait toujours le décor. La mort de ceux qu'il aimait le faisait toujours autant souffrir. Il décida donc, que si un jour il voyait à nouveau son ennemi, il le défierait en combat singulier.

Denzel s'était assoupit mais Brising continua pour elle-même.

-La suite, je ne la connais pas. Mais je la verrai bien assez tôt…

Xemnas la regarda.

-Cette histoire, c'est la tienne ?

-Chut et endort-toi.

Elle prit doucement les enfants et les déposa sur son lit, les abriant doucement. Elle se déshabilla rapidement, mit un t-shirt énorme, puis se mit aux côtés de Xemnas qui fut surprit.

-Que fais-tu ?

-Je me couche. Je suis fatiguée.

-Mais…

-Il fait froid, je manque de couverture et il n'y a pas mieux que la chaleur humaine ou de créature pour garder une température confortable.

Elle se lova contre lui.

Il resta figé pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entendre doucement respirer, du souffle des endormis.

Il hésita, posa sa main sur la taille de la petite et ferma les yeux à son tour.

Ayate se coucha à leurs têtes.

Bientôt tout le monde dormit à poing fermé.

O.o.O

Xemnas senti quelque chose lui donner un coup. Il ouvrit les yeux rapidement. Il vit le visage de Brising se tordre sous la douleur. Elle respirait avec peine. Elle ouvrit les yeux et l'argenté était teint de rouge.

-Brising…

-Chaos… se réveille… Il est plus fort… Vincent essaie de le dompter mais il n'est pas capable…

-Ferme les yeux et concentre-toi. Chaos est en toi et si tu ne fais pas attention, il prendra le dessus… Pour moi, je serais capable de me débrouiller, mais les enfants seraient en grand danger. Aller ressaisit toi !

Elle geignit un peu alertant Ayate qui tourna son regard endormit vers eux. Il lécha un peu le visage de la jeune fille qui se relaxa.

-Il a reprit le contrôle… Je… j'ai mal… ça brûle en dedans… Vite sort moi de la chambre…

Il la prit par les épaules et l'emmena dehors sans réveiller les enfants.

* * *

_**Emma Kansakie, nan, personne ne bat notre petite! et encore nan, pas Avalanche! N'oublie pas que c'est de la faute à Cloud si elle a perdu tout ce qu'il lui était cher! Un peu comme Cloud et sephy... m'étonnerait qu'ils s'entendent.**_

_**lunastrelle, hé bien n.n moi aussi, je ne voulais pas trop qu'il se nomme kadaj en fait n.n vive kh2 pour xemnas (le nom n.n)**_

_**Mélain, maintenant à cause de toi, j'en veux une paire! GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

_**dragonnedufantastique, XD j'ai pas tout comprit ton message lol. Heu, oui va te dégriser, c'est mieux.**_


	17. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16**

Elle était penchée sur elle-même.

- Éloigne-toi… Chaos prend le dessus, Jénova ne le contient plus et je ne suis pas assez forte pour le retenir seule…

Des filaments rouge et noirs commencèrent à l'entourer. Il s'éloigna un peu, l'air de craindre ce qu'il allait se passer.

Il la vit se transformer. Des ailes de chauve sourie poussèrent dans son dos alors que ses yeux devenaient jaune. Elle ressemblait à un vampire, ses cheveux étaient plus longs. Sa chemise de nuit avait laissé place à une combinaison noire avec des armatures argentées. Elle poussa un long hurlement.

Elle se tourna vers lui, un air meurtrier dans le regard puis s'approcha un peu mais releva vivement la tête vers le ciel.

Il fit pareil et vit une énorme explosion. Des débris commencèrent à tomber du ciel. Elle tomba à genoux puis reprit sa forme normale. Elle eut juste de le temps de lui dire de sauver les apparences qu'elle perdait connaissance.

Il rentra à l'intérieur et vit les deux enfants réveillés.

-Elle a crié quand elle a vu des fragments tomber pas trop loin. La bataille est finie, la grosse affaire est détruite.

Soulagés les enfants se recouchèrent et se rendormirent.

Il se coucha à son tour en plaçant la jeun fille de façon à ce qu'elle soit confortable.

O.o.O

_Brising hurlait, hurlait encore et encore sous la torture de cette version d'elle mais démoniaque. Il voyait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire._

O.o.O

Il se réveilla en sursaut se rendant compte qu'il tenait fortement la jeune fille

Il relâcha son étreinte et la jeune fille souffla un peu.

-Hé bien, si tu voulais un câlin, tu n'avais qu'à demander !

Les enfants rirent un peu avant de se recoucher.

Il s'excusa confus mais elle l'arrêta.

-Le passé nous hante toujours. Si le jour, on peut le cacher, la nuit on ne le peut pas. Je ne te poserai pas de questions, mais je serai toujours attentive, là pour toi. Je serai toujours là si tu fais un cauchemar.

Il resta figé devant les paroles de la jeune fille. C'était… si profond ! Et ça semblait venir du fond du cœur. Elle se replaça contre lui et ferma les yeux. Elle lui donnait tant de confiance !

Il ferma les yeux à nouveau, mais ses pensées étaient sur sa journée passée avec elle. C'était la première fois qu'on était si gentil avec lui. Elle lui donnait une seconde chance, libre. Elle lui proposait de l'aider, autant pour partir que pour devenir plus fort. Il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda. Ses cheveux lui chatouillaient le nez alors il les poussa délicatement.

Il referma les yeux et soupira de contentement. La présence de la jeune fille lui faisait du bien, il se sentait moins en colère contre le monde entier. Peut-être parce qu'il réalisait que tout le monde avait ses problèmes, ses tristesses.

Il s'endormit sur cette pensée.

O.o.O

Ils se firent réveiller par de forts coups donnés à la porte. Le soleil était levé, il pouvait le voir par la fenêtre.

Il vit soudain une grosse face noire devant celle-ci et qui le fixait, l'air mécontent.

Brising se leva et ouvrit la porte.

Barret fut surprit de la voir en pyjama mais ne dit rien. Devant la question muette, elle haussa les épaules et répondit d'un ton badin :

-Les enfants n'allaient pas se lever à l'heure ou je me lève faire ma première ronde et je savais que tu les chercherais si je ne restait pas ici. Marlène a été sage, Denzel aussi.

Il regarda la pièce et vit le jeune homme.

-C'est qui ?

-Mon assistant. J'avais peur qu'on ait une autre attaque. Il était de la Deepground, mais par obligation. Durant l'attaque on la capturé et je lui ai longuement parlé. Il est ok. Mais toi… Le fait que tu sois là est que vous avez gagné.

-Oui… mais à un coût terrible…

-Lequel ?

-Vincent est mort.

-Valentine ? Impossible.

-Tu le connais ? Comment ça ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire. Mais il n'est pas mort, je le sens.

Xemnas devait avouer qu'elle était bonne pour cacher les apparences. Rien en elle ne montrait ce qui s'était passé cette nuit.

Barret haussa les épaules.

-Bah. On s'en doute tous que ce n'était qu'une chance pour lui de s'enfuir et aller voir sa Lucrecia.

Brising resta silencieuse.

-Bon, je vais y aller. Pourrais-tu réveiller les enfants ?

-Oui.

Elle marcha et secoua doucement Denzel.

-Denzel, réveille-toi sinon Ayate mangera tes doigts.

L'enfant se leva d'un bond en sentant un coup de langue de la part d'Ayate qui avait comprit le principe de la blague.

Encore endormit, il vit Barret dans l'encadrement de la porte qui riait.

Il se leva rapidement et secoua doucement Marlène qui se réveilla rapidement. Les deux enfants allèrent aux côtés du père de Marlène. Celui-ci salua Brising et se prépara à partir quand Brising le retint.

-Attend, laisse les enfants déjeuner et raconte-moi le combat, je veux savoir ce qui c'est passé.

Barret hocha la tête et s'assit sur chaise dans un coin. Les enfants s'installèrent sur le lit et mangèrent le reste du pain de la veille et les fruits restants.

-Hé bien, Vincent a infiltré la Deepground et a battu la fille en rouge.

-Crimson ?

-Ouais, Rosso the Crimson.

Brising senti Xemnas se figer en entendant ces mots.

-Il a battu Azul et Nero the Sable. Il a tué Weiss aussi. Mais l'autre a eut le temps de finir sa transformation pour devenir Omega, la grosse chose qui a explosé. Vincent s'est transformé en Chaos et l'a détruit.

Brising hocha la tête.

-Mais en quoi ça change quelque chose pour toi de savoir tout ça ? Tu sembles toujours informée alors qu'aucune nouvelle ne vient au village.

Elle haussa les épaules et l'autre grogna.

-Je commence à en avoir vraiment marre que tu me caches tant de choses, petite. Déjà que j'ai accepté de ne pas parler de toi à Vincent. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas qu'il sache que tu existes ?

Brising leva les yeux vers lui, ne pouvant plus lui mentir plus longtemps.

-Tu me promets de ne rien dire ? Et vous les enfants pareil ?

Les petits hochèrent la tête et Barret lui dit que c'était d'accord.

-J'ai été un sujet d'expérience de la Shinra.

-Je m'en doutais, ce n'était pas normal pour une enfant d'être aussi forte...

-Attend, ce n'est pas tout. J'ai reçu le sang Vincent Valentine en moi. J'ai donc Chaos aussi. Mais un autre projet contre les effets de Chaos. Hier j'ai eut un peu peur, Chaos avait prit de la puissance. Voila pourquoi je sais que Vincent n'est pas mort.

Barret resta silencieux.

-Quel est l'autre chose que tu as en toi ?

-Jénova. Le scientifique pensait que ça me rendrait plus forte.

Ne sachant quoi penser, Barret la fixa.

-Tu as… cet extraterrestre en toi ?

-Ses effets néfastes sont coupés par Chaos. Les deux s'annulent.

-Mais comment as-tu pu t'enfuir de ton labo ? Ils n'auraient jamais laissé quelqu'un comme toi s'enfuir.

-Ils m'ont jeté dans un incinérateur. Mais il était fermé et j'ai pu l'ouvrir à temps pour m'enfuir. J'étais troublée, à moitié folle.

-Mais… dans ton état, tu aurais du être morte !

-Non, trois personnes m'ont recueillit.

Soudain le regard du noir s'agrandit. Il fixa Ayate.

-Non…

-Et oui. Vous ave tué les seules personnes qui m'avaient traité en être humain.

Marlène, ne comprenant pas trop lui demanda de qui elle parlait.

-De Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo.

Denzel s'éloigna un peu d'elle, surprit. Il la voyait différemment, mais aussi comme avant... Il était un peu perdu.

Barret croisa les bras, refusant de la croire.

Brising se tourna vers lui.

-C'est impossible.

-Non, et tu le sais très bien. Les seuls moments ou vous les avez vu sont ceux ou Jénova contrôlait leurs moindres pensées. Dès qu'ils étaient seuls, ils redevenaient humains, gentil et attentionné. D'une certaine façon, vous les avez libérés, mais vous m'avez enlevé ma seule famille.

Barret la fixa un long moment.

-Je… ne sais pas quoi dire.

-Me vois-tu autrement ? Crois-tu que je suis un monstre ? Après tout, aucune enfant de onze ans ne sait se défendre comme moi, aucune n'a autant de connaissances. Aucune n'a fait un séjour si long dans la salle de punition, la salle blanche d'oubli. Aucune ne peut vivre ce que j'ai vécut. Me considères-tu toujours comme un humain ou comme un monstre ? Si tu me vois comme un monstre je partirai, loin. Je continuerai mon chemin. Si vous essayez de me tuer, je me défendrai. J'ai une vengeance au fond de moi qui attend d'être accomplie, au moins par les mots. Alors qu'elle est ta réponse Barret Wallace ?

-Je…

* * *

_**Emma Kansakie, XD ouais, mourir étouffé par une tranche de pain. se serait une mort pitoyable XD oui n.n mais ce n'est pas fini...**_

_**melior (pour les 2 reviews) vive le shopping!! Bah, elle se rattrape ailleur XD Et ils connaissent ca les carences alimentaire dans ff? je savais pas XD tu vas bien voir pour Chaos**_

_**lunastrelle, et encore une fois je coupe au mauvais moment XD j'espère que le chapitre t'a plu n.n**_

_**dragonnedufantastique, oui il vient de kh2 (luv) XD mici, contente de voir que tu aimes n.n ca me touche**_

_**mélain, yeah! rock and roooolllllllll, et tu ne sais jamais avec moi... mouahahahahahahahahhaaaaaaaaaa keuf keuf**_

_**chanou, c'est correct n.n contente que ca t'ai plu et j'espere que ce chapitre-ci aussi!**_


	18. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17**

Le grand homme hésita.

-Je… tu es humaine. Vincent sait-il que tu as son sang ?

-Non, mais il sais que je suis une expérience.

Marlène s'approcha d'elle doucement malgré le fait que Denzel la retenait un peu.

-Brising, tu m'as toujours protégée et tu as toujours été là pour moi. Je te crois et je te fais confiance.

Elle se blotti dans les bras de Brising qui ferma les yeux et posa son menton sur la tête de la petite.

-Merci Marlène.

Elle se sépara d'elle et posa son regard sur Xemnas.

-Je crois que nous devons partir. Ce serait dangereux pour toi de rester ici, seul, les habitants ne te font pas confiance. Et je dois partir rencontrer Valentine encore une fois. Peut-être la dernière fois.

Xemnas hocha la tête.

Barret, hésitant prit une pochette qu'il avait sur le bord de la taille.

-Je vais te donner quelques gils…

-Non, Kadaj m'en a laissé suffisamment pour que je subvienne à mes besoins encore quelques années.

-Il était si gentil que ça ?

-Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer Barret.

Elle fit signe aux enfants de suivre Barret et leur sourit.

-Je vais annoncer mon départ au village. Je dirai que j'ai retrouvé la trace de mon père au loin et que je cours voir si c'est vrai.

Elle s'inclina un peu devant le grand homme.

-Merci pour tout. La confiance de cet endroit ma donné une bonne base pour que je me retrouve enfin, que je retrouve mon équilibre. Merci.

Le noir la serra fortement dans ses gros bras.

-Merci à toi d'avoir protégé mon village. Tu as fait du bon boulot. Si tu as besoin d'allier, tu auras toujours des amis ici.

Il sorti rapidement de la cabane avec les enfants. Brising se laissa tomber sur le sol, la tête entre les genoux.

-Ils vont me manquer…

Xemnas posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Tu veux vraiment quitter le village ?

-Oui. Je dois parler avec Vincent. Chaos est devenu plus fort que Jénova dans mon organisme, c'est dangereux. Lui seul peut me montrer à dompter cette présence.

Elle commença à attraper quelques vêtements, la boite de matéria qui était cachée dans un coin et quelques petits objets.

Elle mit le tout dans un grand sac à dos.

Puis, subitement, elle se mit à creuser le sol et en sortit une pochette noire.

Elle l'ouvrit et il put voir une petite fortune.

-L'argent que Kadaj m'a donné pour que je survive. Il ne devait pas penser que ce me serait si utile. Pour lui l'argent, c'était sans valeur puisqu'il pouvait avoir ce qu'il voulait, quand il le voulait.

Elle mit la pochette à sa ceinture puis se releva.

-Allons-y…

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son lit en lui disant adieu mentalement.

O.o.O

-Non, tu ne partiras pas, on a besoin de toi ici.

Le ton était catégorique. Le vieil Hara la regardait avec colère alors qu'Edym était déçu.

Brising haussa les épaules.

-Je veux retrouver mon père et mes vraies origines. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me retenir. Vous savez vous défendre. Avant de partir je glisserai un mot aux trois chefs de meute pour qu'ils gardent un œil sur le village, au pire j'arrangerai un paiement aisé pour vous, par exemple un chocobo mal en point ou de la viande simple.

-Mais…

-La Deepground est détruite. S'il se passe un malheur, ce ne sera pas maintenant et vous pourrez vous y préparer.

Elle leur tourna le dos mais Edym la rattrapa.

-Ne part pas, je t'en prie. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-Moi aussi Edym, mais il faut que je sache.

Elle se dégagea de la poigne de l'homme et courut vers Ayate et Xemnas.

-On se reverra un jour ! Je vous le promets !

Le vieil Hara lui cria d'attraper et elle reçu deux protections d'avant bras ou on pouvait insérer des matérias.

-Merci Hara, j'en prendrai soin !

Elle s'éloigna avec ses deux compagnons.

Ayate lui donna un coup de museau lui montrant son dos mais elle refusa. Par contre, elle mit son sac sur le loup.

-Merci, mais je préfère marcher. Ce serait injuste envers Xemnas tu sais.

Le loup leva la tête puis la snoba.

Xemnas prit la parole.

-Où allons-nous ?

-Près de Nibelheim. Dans une grotte. Vincent y sera. Comme toujours.

O.o.O

Ils avaient marché longtemps, puis la température baissa tranquillement. Après quelques temps, ils arrivèrent enfin à la grotte.

Xemnas lui jeta un regard torve.

-Il se cache vraiment ici tu dis ?

-Oui. À l'intérieur se trouve un cristal dans lequel est enfermé la femme qu'il aime.

Elle pénétra dans la grotte. Une douce lueur lui prouva que Lucrécia était réveillée.

-Valentine. Sortez de la noirceur et montrez-vous.

Xemnas vit avec horreur une chose sortir de l'ombre, de grandes ailes de chauve-sourie autour de lui puis réalisa que c'était une cape. Il relâcha son souffle et regarda avec attention l'homme. Il semblait fatigué, un peu malade, mais quand même en forme.

-Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ?

-Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ?

-Maintenant que j'y pense… oui. La petite au monstre.

-Exact. Je suis venue vous parler. Avoir des réponses. Je sais la majeure partie, mais une de celle les plus importante m'est cachée.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol et fit signe à Xemnas de faire pareil.

Une fois bien installés, elle posa les yeux sur le tireur.

-Je vais vous raconter mon histoire. Vous devez vous demander qui je suis…

-En effet.

-Je suis… Brising. Ce n'est pas mon nom d'origine, mais le vrai, je ne m'en souvient plus. J'ai été enfermée dans un labo alors que je devais avoir le début de mes dix ans. J'ai subit quelques expériences. Le projet V, le projet J et la mako.

-Le projet V… c'est moi ?

-Oui. Et le projet J…

-Jénova…

-Exact. J'ai donc en moi Jénova et…

-Chaos…

-Et voilà. Au début, le scientifique qui me martyrisait me trouvait parfaite. Mais j'ai tué un de ses hommes et il m'a fait mettre dans l'incinérateur. Je m'en suis sortie. Kadaj et ses frères m'ont prit sous leur aile. Comme je disais à Barret, ou je le connais, les seuls moments ou vous les avez vu son ceux ou ils étaient sous l'emprise de Jénova. Sinon, ils étaient gentils avec moi et détestaient faire du mal. Pour le cas des deux Turks, Jénova les a obligé à faire cette boucherie. Quand ils sont morts, je suis partie à Nibelheim. J'ai lu presque tous les rapports qu'il y avait et j'ai gardé la tête froide. J'ai retrouvé aussi les disquettes de Lucrecia. Elle les avait vraiment bien cachées, ainsi que celles du projet G. et S. Je les ai remit en place après les avoir lus. Je suis partie de Nibelheim puis je me suis arrêtée ici pour la nuit, c'est la fois ou l'on s'est vu. Puis j'ai habité à Corel ou j'étais la protectrice du village.

Le dos posé contre la pierre froide, Vincent l'écoutait sans rien dire.

-Je ne voulais pas partir mais depuis quelques jours, la présence de Chaos est devenue de plus en plus forte et celle de Jénova n'équilibrait plus la balance. Je me suis transformée. Je ne sais pas en quoi, mais Xemnas pourrait le dire, il m'a vu.

Vincent s'approcha d'elle.

-Tu t'es transformée ?

-Oui. Xemnas, dit-lui comment j'étais.

-Heu… elle avait les yeux jaunes et de longues canines. Ses doigts ressemblaient à des serres et sa chemise de nuit avait laissé place à une combinaison noire avec des trucs en argent dessus, un genre d'armature…. Hum…

-Je vois…

Vincent s'éloigna puis s'assit au bord de l'eau.

-C'est de ma faute… J'aurais du pensé qu'ils avaient gardé un échantillon de mon sang. Tu as souffert par ma faute.

Brising vint s'installer à ses côtés.

-Bah, vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Et de plus, c'est grâce à vous si Jénova ne m'a pas rendu folle. Chaos maintenait la balance. Pourquoi tout d'un coup il est devenu plus puissant ?

-On m'a prit la protomatéria.

Il remonta son manteau et détacha le haut de son ensemble. Il lui laissa entrevoir un bandage.

-Rosso the Crimson me l'avait prise de force. J'avais moins de contrôle sur Chaos. Je sais maintenant mieux le contenir qu'auparavant.

-Mais pourquoi est-il plus fort ? Le fait que vous avez de la misère à le contenir ne change pas sa puissance.

-Je… J'ai prit la forme de Chaos mais j'ai gardé ma tête.

Elle resta silencieuse puis fixa le cristal.

-Peut-être que maintenant votre lien avec Chaos est plus étroit et vous avez plus de puissance. Mais lui aussi…

-Peut-être.

-Pouvez-vous m'apprendre à le calmer ?

-Je peux. Tu ne m'en veux plus pour les argentés ?

-Non, pas à vous. Juste à Strife qui n'a pas essayé de comprendre plus. Qui n'a voulu que les tuer. S'il apprend que j'ai les gènes de Jénova en moi, il voudra me tuer. Et je ne me laisserai pas faire. Les…

Elle hésita un moment et baissa le regard vers l'eau.

-J'ai beaucoup de vos souvenirs et de ceux de Sephiroth en moi. Parfois, j'ai peur de me perdre… Mais j'ai beaucoup apprit. La stratégie de bataille, les calculs de risques, les probabilités, les faiblesses humaines ou des créatures…

Elle flatta le cou d'Ayate.

-Yazoo m'a apprit à devenir amie avec les animaux, le tir et cuisiner. Kadaj le maniement de l'épée. Loz c'était les combats au corps à corps, l'entraînement… Les souvenirs de Sephiroth m'ont perfectionnés à l'épée et en géographie tandis que les votre m'ont apprit la politique, le sens de l'honneur, la vraie signification de l'amour et m'ont permit de perfectionner mes techniques de tirs. J'ai l'impression d'être beaucoup plus vieille que je ne le suis vraiment… D'avoir vieilli avant mon temps. Mais si je me fis à ce que je vois, je ne vieillirai plus vraiment après trente ans. Vous avez… 60 ans ? Oui… 60… Et vous avez l'air de tout juste entrer dans la trentaine…

Elle se coucha sur le sol, les bras derrière la tête. Ses cheveux flottaient dans l'eau et elle ferma les yeux.

-On est semblable au fond… Pas juste à cause du sang, mais par notre passé… Nous avons perdu tout les deux des êtres chers. On a vécut seuls, dans nos souvenirs du passé. On a autant de misère à nous en détacher… On a tout les deux été maltraités par les scientifiques…

Vincent rit d'un rire sans joie.

-Tu n'as pas tord.

Il se leva lentement.

-Je vais revenir. J'ai besoin de réfléchir seul.

-Nous pouvons quitter la grotte. Après tout, c'est votre lieu, votre endroit pour penser.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux deux autres qui quittèrent la grotte avec elle.

-Brising… crois-tu que c'est une bonne idée ? Tu n'as pas peur qu'il raconte tout à ce Strife ?

-S'il le fait, tant mieux, j'aurai ma vengeance. Je veux au moins le revoir une fois. D'ailleurs, j'ai quelque chose qui lui appartient. Mais que j'ai gardé tout de même…

* * *

_**Et voila!**_

_**Astrid-potter-malfoy, tien! une nouvelle tête! Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer n.n contente de voir que tu aimes ma fic!**_

_**lunastrelle, mais quoi, tape pas!! nan!! maman!! mais ta question est justifiée... tu verras bien...**_

_**emma kansakie, rah melior, tu as détruit une génération de review... XD oui, j'ai coupé, oui, je suis chiante, oui, vous avez voulu me tuer... XD**_

_**Melior, c'est vrai, je ne l'avais moi même meme pas remarqué... finalement, ils son trois a se resembler XD**_

_**dragonnedufantastique, mais nan, t'inquiète pas, j,abandonne pas! XD mais contente que t'ai autant envie que ca de voir la suite! n.n**_


	19. Chapitre 18

**Chapitre 18**

Brising se coucha sur le sol et ferma les yeux. Elle était fatiguée et sa rencontre avec Vincent lui avait pompé plus d'énergie qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé…

Xemnas se coucha à ses côtés pour se protéger du froid. Elle n'avait pas tord sur ces points. Mais il avait du mal à s'y faire tout de même. Vraiment, il devait lui apprendre la pudeur…

Ayate se coucha de l'autre côté de Brising et ils s'endormirent rapidement.

Vincent sortit une heure plus tard. Quand il les vit dormir, il figea. C'était des enfants… Brising n'avais que onze ans… Mon dieu… Et elle avait presque autant souffert que lui. Lui, il avait une raison au moins, mais elle, elle n'avait rien à payer… C'était de la souffrance gratuite…

Il se baissa et regarda le visage de la petite endormie. Elle s'était mise en boule contre le jeune homme et sa créature avait la tête tournée vers elle. Ils se réchauffaient mutuellement et ainsi se protégeait contre les créatures de la nuit qui voyaient des membres de clan soudé et les évitait alors. Il voulu pousser l'épaule de Brising pour la réveiller mais deux yeux jaunes l'arrêtèrent.

-Du calme, je ne veux que la réveiller. Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal.

Il réveilla doucement la petite fille qui se frotta les yeux.

-J'ai choisi de t'apprendre à dompter Chaos en toi. En échange, je veux que tu me racontes la vie de Sephiroth.

-La vie de votre fils ?

-Celui d'Hojo.

-Votre fils. Pas celui d'Hojo.

Vincent resta figé.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Sephiroth est votre fils. Lucrecia n'a pas accouchée en avance mais bien dans les temps.

-C'est… Impossible.

Il chancelait et Xemnas du le retenir, s'étant réveillé à cause des mouvements de Brising.

-Je… Sephiroth… mon fils… j'ai aidé à tuer mon fils… Le fils de Lucrecia… mon fils…

Xemnas et Brising l'aidèrent à s'assoire dans la grotte, au chaud.

-Vincent, vous n'aviez pas le choix. Sephiroth avait perdu la boule. Vous devez penser que votre fils est mort au moment de sa mission à Nibelheim, non l'homme que vous avez battu il y un long moment.

-Mon fils…

Il se leva d'un coup, courut et hurla sur le cristal.

-Pourquoi Lucrecia ! Pourquoi ne me l'a tu jamais dit ?! Pourquoi ?!

-Je le devais Vincent…

Il figea. Lucrecia… elle lui parlait…

-Je n'étais pas capable de te le dire… J'avais peur… terriblement peur… J'ai été la pire femme que l'histoire a portée… la pire, la plus exécrable… Je ne veux même pas que l'on me pardonne Vincent… J'ai trop fait de mal pour même l'espérer… Sephiroth aurait mérité mieux… Tu n'as jamais vu qu'il te ressemblait bien plus qu'il ne ressemblait à Hojo ?

-Mais…

-Vincent… Je suis désolée…

Le cristal s'éteignit.

Vincent se laissa tomber sur le sol.

-Je n'avais jamais été convaincu… Mais c'est vrai… Sephiroth ne ressemble aucunement à Hojo…

Il baissa la tête.

-J'ai été stupide.

-Non… Ne dites pas ça. Elle a très bien joué la carte du mensonge…

Brising s'installa à côté de Vincent.

-Bon, allez-vous vous morfondre dans cette grotte pendant un an encore ou bien vous allez essayer de vivre ?

Vincent hausa les épaules.

-Parfois je me demande pourquoi je me bats. Ça me semble inutile en fin de compte. Au moins dans mon cercueil, je ne manquais à personne, je ne faisais aucun mal.

-Mais eu importe ce que l'on fait, on fait du mal à quelque chose ou à quelqu'un. C'est la vie. Si on devait arrêter de chercher des traitements pour soigne les gens par peur de leur faire mal, les choses seraient pire. Si on arrêtait de développer les technologies par peur qu'elles servent à faire du mal entre de mauvaises mains, on serait à l'âge de pierre.

Vincent sourit un peu.

-Tu n'as pas tord… Merci de me dire la vérité.

-Les mensonges n'apportent que plus de tristesse avec eux…

Elle se coucha sur le sol, fatiguée.

Il fit de même. Finalement, ils dormirent tous ensemble pour se protéger du froid. Vincent c'était mit à côté de Brising pour savoir si elle faisait des nuits troublées, pour voir si Chaos essayait de prendre le contrôle durant son sommeil.

O.o.O

Le soleil commença à entrer dans la grotte. Ayate se leva et alla chasser. Brising avait prit la main de Xemnas qui dormait profondément. Vincent était déjà debout, pensif. Pendant son observation des deux jeunes endormis, Ayate entra en courant. Il geignit un peu ce qui réveilla d'un coup Brising. Elle toucha la tête d'Ayate et ferma les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle pliait bagages.

-Strife arrive avec sa troupe.

-Et ?

-Si je le vois, je l'attaque.

Il croisa les bras.

-Tu l'attaques ?

-Il a tué les personnes que j'aimais les plus au monde.

-Je sais. Reste. Il faudra tôt ou tard que tu le voies. Et j'ai remarqué que tu avais sa boite remplie de matéria. Je suis sûr qu'il apprécierait de les récupérer.

-Je vais me battre avec.

-Et il te vaincra.

-Je ne suis pas sure. N'oublie pas que j'ai l'équivalent de l'entraînement Turk, Soldier première classe et de l'expérience réelle.

-Et il les a tous vaincus.

-On verra.

Il entendit la moto de Cloud arrêter ainsi qu'un gros camion et un bruit d'hélice. Tout le monde était venu on dirait bien…

Il entendit des sons à l'entrée de la grotte puis vit Shelke, Yuffie, Cid, Tifa, Barret, Nanaki, Cait Sith et Cloud arriver.

Il vit du coin de l'œil Brising faire apparaître une arme qui sorti du sol en vitesse. Xemnas en reçu une aussi qu'il mit dans son dos. Brising la garda à la taille.

Ne cherchant pas à comprendre pour l'instant, il salua d'un coup de tête les membres du groupe.

Quand Barret vit Brising, il sourit et s'approcha d'elle.

-Hé Brising, tu es tombée sur Vincent ! Pas eut trop d'ennuis avec lui ? Il n'est pas trop bavard...

-Non, il est de bonne compagnie. Après tout nous sommes semblable sur plusieurs points.

Tifa la regarda de travers. Barret la présenta aux autres mais quand il arriva à Cloud, il la senti se crisper sous sa poigne.

-Donc voila Cloud Strife… Je ne vous avais jamais vu de proche…

Elle se dégagea de la main ferme de Barret qui essayait de la retenir mais la colère montait.

-Voilà l'assassin des seules personnes qui m'ont traité en être humains et qui m'ont donné une deuxième chance de vivre. Les seuls qui ont daigné me considérer pour un être intelligent qui méritait de vivre et de voir le monde.

Le blond était surprit. Normalement, tout le monde l'adulait et le remerciait mais cette petite le regardait avec tant de haine ! Pire que celle de ceux qui vivaient à Nibelheim autrefois…

-Vous avez tué ma famille, ceux que j'aimais par-dessus tout…

Elle s'arrêta face au blond.

-Vous avez détruit ce qui m'était le plus cher.

-Mais de quoi parles-tu donc ?! Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles !

-Je te donne un indice. K. Y. L.

-Hein ?

Elle leva les yeux au plafond.

-Kadaj Yazoo et Loz.

Un lourd silence s'installa.

-Tu étais la protégée des argentés ?

-Oui. Et tu les as tué sans essayer de savoir qui ils étaient.

-Ils étaient des monstres !

Les yeux de Brising commencèrent à avoir des reflets rouges.

-Ne dit plus jamais ça.

-Il étaient des…

Il posa la main sur sa gorge à la proie d'une douleur atroce.

Barret s'avança.

-Arrête Brising !

Elle se tourna vers lui.

-Ne te mêle pas de ça Barret Wallace. C'est entre lui et moi.

Elle se tourna vers le blond qui lui jetait un regard mauvais.

-Tu les as tué, sans savoir que les seuls moments ou tu les as vu, Jénova prenait le contrôle. Les autres moments, ils étaient gentils et doux. Loz était un des gars le plus sensibles que ce monde à porté. Yazoo était attentionné et Kadaj pensait toujours aux autres plutôt qu'à lui-même. Je veux te combattre. Si je te bats, tu devras t'excuser et essayer de changer, repousser tes préjugés. Si je perds, je te laisserai me tuer sans rien dire. Tient, je te donne une bonne raison de me tuer, j'ai du Jénova en moi. Et je m'entends avec les monstres comme vous les appelez.

Xemnas s'interposa.

-Ne fait pas ça !

Elle lui sourit doucement.

-Je vais gagner.

Vincent posa la greffe sur son épaule.

-Je dis la même chose que Xemnas. Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques.

-Oui, je le sais. Mais je vais le vaincre. C'est mon choix.

Elle s'approcha de Cloud qui réprimait son sourire confiant.

-Tu penses vraiment me battre, petite ?

-Oui. Non sans mal, mais je le ferais.

Elle inclina la tête devant lui et lui pointa l'extérieur.

Elle se plaça au bout du terrain et il se mit à l'autre bout.

-Je te battrai, petite. Tu es un danger. Ton pouvoir, je ne sais pas c'est quoi, mais il est dangereux.

-Tu vois Strife ? Tu dit qu'il est dangereux alors que tu ne sais même pas c'est quoi. Voilà ce que tu devras changer.

Elle prit son arme et se plaça en billait, les deux mains sur la poignée levée vis-à-vis les yeux.

Cloud prit son épée, la monta et la tint à une main, confiant.

Les deux s'exclamèrent tout d'un coup :

-Je te vaincrai !

* * *

_**XD THE classique! lol, je sais... Mais bon, c'est toujours fun à mettre.**_

_**emma kansakie, range cette arme toute de suite, sinon... dégaine son vrai souba en garde! nan, mais sans blague, ouiiiiii vinnie mah lovvvvvveeeeee! moi aussi je veux vivre là!!**_

_**lunastrelle, oui, genesis est cool, et Seph... filet de bave mais bon... tu vois ca se corse avec Strife là...**_

_**Melior, bien sur! c'est bien rare que dans mes fics, Barret ait un mauvais role, sauf quand il se fout de tout. M'enfin, et pour l'endroit en paix... mmmm... ca risque d'être long...**_

_**dragonnedufantastique, vinnie!! n.n mouahahahahaha vinnie est invincible!! sauf... avec lucrecia... merci, ce que tu dis, ca me fait vraiment plaisir, ca me touche beaucoup... regarde, la ca la fait un bleu! XD**_

_**chanou, contente de voir que ca te plaise encore XD**_

_**Mélain, désolée!! XD hé bien son coffre de matéria! n.n Mici! J'espère que celui-ci ta plu!**_


	20. Chapitre 19

**Chapitre 19**

Les deux se regardaient.

Cloud leva son arme et attaqua. Brising répliqua immédiatement, évita son coup et fit une entaille sur le bras du blond.

Cloud rit un peu de nervosité.

-Ta vitesse ne me battra pas.

Il essaya de lui donner un coup mais elle le bloqua.

-Donne tout ce que tu as Chocobo stupide ! N'aie pas peur de frapper !

Elle décida de la provoquer encore plus.

-Je peux prendre ce en quoi tu tiens ! Faire comme Sephiroth, comme les incarnés, je peux détruire ce monde, tuer tes amis, faire exploser ta belle moto, te teindre les cheveux en rouge et t'obliger a sourire et avoir l'air fou comme ce Turk de la Shinra!

Il était évident que de plus en plus elle allait vers la blague pour lui montrer qu'elle s'en foutait bien, de lui prendre ce qu'il aimait.

-Allez, combat ! Prouve-moi que ton entraînement et ta renommée ne sont pas des grosses histoires pour enfants !

Enragé, Cloud prépara son attaque Omnislash.

Quand elle le vit faire, elle vit dans les souvenirs de Sephiroth que cette attaque était une de ses plus forte et qu'elle l'avait battu.

Elle campa bien ses pieds au sol et fixa son regard sur le blond qui courut vers elle.

Il commença à donner des coups d'une puissance phénoménale mais elle les déviait avec rapidité. Quand il arrêta, il fut surprit qu'aucun de ses coups n'aient porté fruit.

Il continua un long moment. À un moment, Brising perdit sa concentration. Chaos voulait sortir. Le stress du combat l'avait atteint et il voulait en profiter. Cloud en profita pour l'attaquer et lui donna un coup qui lui enleva l'usage de son bras droit.

Elle mit son épée dans la gauche et repoussa l'assaut de Chaos. Quand elle revint à elle, elle para à la dernière seconde un coup venant de droite puis donna un coup d'épée à Cloud qui lui traversa l'épaule, celle qui tenait l'épée. Vu qu'il n'était pas ambidextre, il dut continuer le combat avec son bras blessé.

-Abandonnez.

-Non, pas contre une chose comme toi.

Elle lui sourit.

-Un monstre ? Mais si tu regardes autour de toi, ils le sont presque tous, selon tes normes. Nanaki a été un sujet d'Hojo à ce que j'en sais et il a aussi les cellules de Jénova. C'est marqué dans les rapports. Barret avec son bras robotisé n'est pas trop humain non plus mais se rapproche du cyborg. Cait Sith était déjà en projet il y a quelques années sous les mains de Reeve Tuesti. Il n'est même pas humain. Vincent a Chaos en lui, qui est une entité encore plus puissante que Jénova et plus destructrice s'il n'est pas contrôlé. Et toi Strife, ne l'est pas plus. Tu as les cellules de Jénova en toi. Tu as de la Mako. Es-tu un monstre pour autant ? Non ? Tu ne te considères pas comme tel ? Alors pourquoi je le suis et pas toi ? Hein ?

Elle leva son arme et le pointa avec.

- Explique-moi !

Il serra les dents. Le pire, c'est que les propos de la petite se tenaient…

-Ce n'est pas de tes affaires !

-Oui ça en est vu que tu as tué les seules personnes qui ne m'ont pas jugé en sachant ce que je suis ! Tu es trop muré dans tes obsessions et tes préjugés ! Sephiroth a fait du mal. Ce n'est pas pour autant que tu ceux qui ont les cellules de Jénova sont entièrement mauvais ! Je n'entends pas Jénova, j'ai quelque chose en moi qui la garde en cage. Suis-je dangereuse ? Oui ? Oui, je le suis, mais pour quelle raison ? C'est parce que je sais me battre, mais tout le monde sait ici. Alors pourquoi hein réponds-moi !

-La ferme !

Cloud serra les dents et leva son épée. Il était ébranlé par les dires de la petite.

-J'ai dit répond-moi STRIFE !

Ses yeux tournèrent un peu sur le rouge, des reflets verts et noir. Elle commença à lui faire un sourire qui ne semblait pas avoir sa place dans le visage d'une fillette.

-C'est ta dernière chance.

-Je n'abandonnerai jamais face à quelqu'un comme toi, monstre !

Il ressenti la douleur mais vit le sourire ironique de la petite.

-Tant pis pour toi… Météore sanglant !

Cloud se releva et vit un nuage noir foncer vers eux. Il ne pouvait plus vraiment bouger, trop obnubilé par la présence du nuage.

Une pluie de sang commença à tomber tout le monde cria de dégoût et de peur. Les filles se cachèrent comme elles purent.

Cloud tomba à genoux en criant.

Tifa voulu le rejoindre mais un regard de la part de Brising la fit figer.

La petite laissait la pluie de sang la recouvrir. Les deux parts d'elle-même enfouies en elle adoraient cette sensation. Elle reposa son attention sur le blond qui criait en s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, perdu dans ses souvenirs de souffrances.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-Si tu es capable de faire abstraction de tes souvenirs, cette attaque n'aura aucun effet sur toi…

Soudain, elle leva la main vers le ciel et s'éloigna du blond. Un météore commença à transpercer le nuage.

Cloud leva les yeux remplis de douleur vers le rocher tombant du ciel et figea.

Soudain, le météore arrêta et se dissipa.

Vincent avait levé son arme mais n'avait rien fait.

Brising sourit doucement, redevant normale.

-Bien… tu as réussi à mettre tes souvenirs de côté pour t'en sortir… Tu n'es pas perdu…

Elle se tourna vers Xemnas et Ayate.

Le garçon la regardait avec un air effaré. La limite de la jeune fille l'avait… tétanisé. Il était mort de trouille. Comment une petite fille, qui semblait si douce pouvait être… si cruelle ? Non… elle avait donné le moyen de s'en sortir à Strife. Si… détachée plutôt… Il la vit arriver, couverte de sang, lui jetant un regard désolé.

Elle lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-Désolée… Tu es sale à cause de moi.

Elle se retourna pour voir le groupe d'Avalanche autour de Cloud qui tremblait en la regardant.

-Toi…

-Oui moi. Tu t'es fait aplatir par une enfant de onze ans. Juste parce que tu ne veux pas piler sur ton orgueil.

-Sale peste… je te tuerai…

Vincent se mit entre les deux.

-Cloud… t'écoutes-tu parler ? Tu menaces de mort une enfant de onze ans.

-CE N'EST PAS UNE ENFANT, C'EST UN MONSTRE !!

Perdant pour fois son sang froid, Vincent se mit devant Cloud.

-Ouvre les yeux Cloud ! Nous sommes tous des monstres !! Ce sont par nos actions que nous savons si nous avons un cœur humain ! Et cette fillette en a un !

Cloud resta silencieux.

-Je prends cette petite sous mon aile que ça te plaise ou non.

-Vincent… Tu…

-Elle… a souffert par ma faute, indirectement. Je dois réparer mes torts.

-Mais Vincent elle…

-Stop. Ce n'est pas toi qui me donneras des ordres. J'ai déjà tué mon fils pour t'aider.

-Alors…

-Oui, Sephiroth était mon fils.

Soudain, Cloud prit un air embarrassé.

-Je suis désolé… je ne savais pas…

Vincent tourna le dos au blond.

-Voilà… tu le dis toi-même… Tu ne sais pas. Tu tues. Tu ne cherches pas à comprendre. Tu ne cherches pas dans le passé.

Il commença à s'éloigner.

Brising le suivit sans jeter un coup d'œil vers Cloud et les autres. Xemnas et Ayate suivirent le mouvement. Barret restait indécis.

-Cloud… je la connais… et elle est une jeune fille très bien.

-C'est ce qu'ils disaient de Sephiroth avant qu'il ne tue tout le monde.

-Je ne partage pas ton point de vue. Elle a sauvé Denzel et Marlène au péril de sa vie. Désolé, je ne t'aiderai pas si tu veux te venger.

-Bien sûr que je veux me venger ! Elle m'a…

-Elle t'a défié loyalement. Et a mit le prix fort. Si tu l'avais vaincu, je la connais, elle t'aurait laissé la tuer. Tu ne comprends pas… Cloud, laisse tomber tes vieilles idées préconçues et essaie de voir au travers.

Le colosse s'éloigna du groupe et monta dans le camion.

Tifa embarqua à ses côtés. Pour la première fois, elle était… perdue devant la réaction de Cloud. C'était une des premières fois qu'il… devenait si violent…

Elle soupira pendant que le noir mettait le contact.

-Barret… Pense-tu que Cloud va passer par-dessus ?

-Franchement ? Non. Il en est incapable… Mais on peut toujours espérer.

* * *

**_Voilà n.n j'espere que vous avez aimé le chapitre, les chapitres de combat sont mes bêtes noires. Aucun talent XD_**

**_Bon pour vous dire aussi que je déménage la fin de semaine qui suis, et pour un moment, je n'aurai pas d'internet, je le craint... suicide je vais faire mon possible par contre pour essayer d'aller voir des copains et poster, mais je promet rien. je vous donnerai plus de détails plus tard cette semaine avec le prochain chapitre._**

**_Emma, met-en qu'elle a planté Cloud XD mais elle est blessée au bras, mais rien qui ne puisse se guérir avec une bonne matéria de soin n.n se met aux côtés de Emma et sort son Souba On va t'aider ma grande!_**

**_Melior, Cloud est Cloud! Shilly-shilly dally dally... et puis comment as-tu trouvé? XD_**

**_lunastrelle, bon enfin une qui me comprend! t'adoooowwweeee!_**

**_Mélain, bah, c'estpas de ta faute si tu peux pas me répondre! Et bonne vacances!_**

**_Dragonnedufantastique, XD ta bien voté lol. ben oui... un chocobo ortho ou une mignonne petite fille qui souffre... dha, quelle question..._**


	21. Chapitre 20

**Chapitre 20**

Vincent marchait maintenant depuis un bon moment.

-Tu te rends compte que j'ai mit un des hommes les plus puissants de ce monde contre moi, juste pour te protéger.

Brising baissa la tête.

-Je sais. Merci.

Xemnas se tenait en retrait avec Ayate sentant que la discussion était légèrement privée.

-Tu vas devoir apprendre à contrôler Chaos. Tu as eut une perte de contrôle tantôt.

La petite resta silencieuse. L'homme continua.

-Nous allons aller à Kalm. Malheureusement, je crains que mon appartement ait été détruit par l'attaque de la Deepground…

-Nous pouvons aller à Corel aussi. J'ai encore ma maisonnette.

Sans s'arrêter, Vincent changea un peu de direction.

-D'accord. De plus, c'est un petit village, donc moins de témoins.

Après une longue marche, ils arrivèrent.

Brising prit la tête du groupe, Xemnas à ses côtés.

-Brising tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ?

-Il a un honneur très élevé. S'il me dit qu'il va me montrer à contrôler Chaos, il le fera.

Arrivant face à sa maison, elle figea et invoqua son arme qui sorti du sol.

Vincent tira son arme.

-Que ce passe-t-il ?

-Il y quelqu'un à l'intérieur.

Elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup et vit le pauvre Edym en train de passer le balai.

-Brising !

-Edym ?

Il vit qu'elle avait l'arme au poing.

-Ah, désolé, je faisais le ménage… Barret est passé en vitesse et a dit que tu pourrais revenir ici un moment…

Surprise, elle le regarda.

-Je… heu... Merci… Merci beaucoup…

L'homme lui sourit.

-Tu sais bien que ça me fait plaisir… Tu nous as tellement rendu service… On a eut une attaque d'une bande d'oiseau, mais les meutes nous ont protégé.

-Pour vrai ?

-Oui.

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle.

-Tient, Xemnas est avec toi et Ayate aussi ?

-J'ai aussi un autre invité.

Il se pencha encore plus et vit Vincent.

-Ah, Vincent ! Tu as fait bon voyage ?

L'autre hocha la tête.

Brising fut surprise.

-Vous vous connaissez ?

L'autre haussa les épaules.

-Il fait partit du groupe de Barret et il est déjà passé au magasin.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre qui regardait ailleurs.

-Enfin, je suis heureux de voir que tu es revenue. Tu m'as beaucoup manquée.

-Moi aussi…

Elle serra dans ses bras l'homme.

-Merci…

Il quitta la maisonnette assez vite, les laissant seuls.

Vincent regarda l'unique pièce. Elle était simple, peu décorée, vraiment spartiate. Il y avait un lit simple assez grand, un petit poêle de voyage, une petite table avec deux chaises.

-Donc… voilà l'endroit ou tu étais cachée.

-Mon chez-moi… J'ai construit la cabane avec les hommes du village.

Vincent s'assit sur une chaise, les bras croisés. Ayate se coucha paresseusement dans un coin et ferma les yeux de contentement, heureux d'être à la maison.

Xemnas et Brising s'assirent sur le lit.

-Donc tu protégeais le village, seule.

-Oui.

Il resta silencieux un moment.

-Explique-moi. Comment fais-tu pour faire apparaître ces armes.

Elle figea.

-Je ne sais pas… après les expériences, je voulais qu'un des scientifiques meure et il est tombé raide mort par terre. Depuis, quand je pense très fort à quelque chose que je veux qui arrive, hé ben…

-Montre-moi.

Elle réfléchit un moment avant de sourire. Il sursauta en voyant une statuette représentant Lucrecia apparaître à partir du sol.

Il la prit délicatement.

-Tu…

-Oui.

-Et tu ne sais pas du tout d'où il vient ?

-Non… peut-être que c'est le fait que j'ai du Jénova et Chaos en moi…

Elle haussa les épaules en se levant puis se mit face à la fenêtre en regardant le ciel.

-Je… voudrais que tout redevienne facile, simple… Que je retrouve mes frères… notre vie éloignée des autres, ne comptant que sur nous même pour survivre, mais heureux.

Ses yeux étaient dans le vague.

-J'aimerais tant revoir Kadaj une fois… lui dire merci pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Yazoo aussi pour le remercier de sa protection. Loz pour son écoute…

Elle soupira un long moment avant de fermer les yeux.

-Je m'ennuie d'eux…

Vincent resta silencieux. Jamais quelqu'un n'aurait pu parler des argentés comme ça à moins qu'ils ne soient vraiment gentils.

Elle releva son visage vers le ciel, les yeux fermés, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-Ils sont libres maintenant, au moins. Jénova ne les contrôle plus… Et ils sont toujours avec moi… Ici.

Elle posa ses deux mains sur son cœur.

-Mais ils me manquent tant…

Elle baissa la tête une nouvelles fois en revenant s'asseoir.

-Désolée… Je me suis emportée.

Un silence s'installa. Après un moment, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Je vais chercher à manger, je reviens bientôt.

-Je viens avec toi !

Xemnas se leva d'un coup pour la suivre.

-Moi aussi.

Vincent se leva.

-Prendre l'air me fera du bien.

Une fois dehors, Ayate leva la tête et huma l'air doucement.

Semblant nerveux, il se tourna vers Brising.

-Quoi ?

Il geignit.

-Un monstre ?

La créature hocha la tête.

Elle fit apparaître son arme sous l'œil scrutateur de Vincent.

-Non, utilise une arme à feu.

-Mais.

-Obéit.

Elle haussa les épaules et fit apparaître un fusil ressemblant à death penality.

Elle commença à courir en suivant Ayate.

Un monstre apparut dans un détour, des enfants criant de peur. Une petite fille tenait un panier avec des pommes.

Les enfants étaient terrifiés et le monstre agressif.

Brising se mit entre eux en fixant la créature dans les yeux.

-Va-t-en ! Ce sont les petits du village.

Le monstre grogna et leva une de ses pattes rouges. Il avait des cornes bleues sur la tête et des yeux verts fluo.

N'ayant pas le choix, elle se plaça et tira enchaînant les coups de feu à une vitesse incroyable.

Vincent l'observa intensément. Il reconnaissait beaucoup des techniques qu'il avait apprit durant son séjour chez les Turks. Il croisa les bras pendant que Xemnas semblait vouloir s'en mêler.

-Non, laisse-là se battre.

-Mais… Valentine, Brising…

-Elle est capable de vaincre ce monstre…

-Mais… même un combattant de haut niveau…

-Regarde.

Brising sautait d'un côté à l'autre, tirant à une vitesse folle. Le monstre tomba par terre, mort.

Brising tomba à genoux, essoufflée.

Vincent s'approcha d'elle.

-Ne t'arrête pas !

Il tira Cerberus.

-Bat-toi jusqu'au bout !

Il la mit en joue alors qu'elle sautait pour éviter une rafale.

-Vincent !

* * *

_**Et voilà le dernier chap avant mon déménagement... ca me fait un pincement au coeur j'avoue... je suis désolée... mais je ne sais pas quand j'aurai internet a nouveau... suicide**_

_**Dragonnedufantastique, ouais, le blond s'est fait applatir par une gamine! XD et les combats, bah, faut vraiment avoir du talent pour alors... moi ca donne ça... un ramassis de mot non-lisible XD**_

_**Melior, ah!? jamais lu ce livre, mais je vais le lire n.n ah, ça, rien n'est moins sur... mais c'est drole j'avoue qu'une enfant ai parfois plus de tact qu'un adulte. Ca arrive tellement souvent, c'est ça le pire... XD**_

_**Emma kansakie, merci, t'es gentille... moi aussi j'espere que ca se passe bien... et demain c'est ma fête n.n anyway, dès qu'on a internet, je poste!**_

_**lunastrelle, bah, c'est pas le faute à square tsé... et en plus, dit toi qu'ils ont faite pire avec vaan du 12 XD regarde ses abdo, c'est atroce! on dirait qu'il est. Ah, ben tout le monde dit ''allez la révolution!'' moi aussi debord... XD... rah parle pas de seph, m'a baver... n.n**_


	22. Chapitre 21

**Chapitre 21**

Vincent tira une longue salve.

Brising courait d'un côté à l'autre, évitant les balles avec agilité. Et en renvoya quelques-unes vers Vincent tout en continuant à courir. Et tourna la tête vers un arbuste non loin. Elle donna un coup de pied dessus, le cassant.

Elle l'attrapa par une branche et le lança vers l'autre. Les branches cachant la jeune fille, elle modifia l'arme pour qu'elle ne fasse aucun bruits et tira longuement vers l'autre.

Vincent para avec difficulté l'attaque et tomba par terre.

Il souffla un instant alors que Brising commençait à paniquer. Pourquoi l'attaquait-il ? Lui avait-il mentit ?

Elle serra les dents sentant Chaos essayer de prendre le dessus mais se força à le repousser alors qu'elle lançait une attaque contre Vincent.

Celui-ci sentait Chaos devenir plus puissant en lui aussi mais n'eut aucun problème à le repousser.

Elle tira une salve en sautant dans les airs, mais cette fois-ci, Vincent avait prévu le coup. Il évita l'attaque et tira.

Une balle la toucha, lui arrachant un léger cri de douleur. Elle tomba au sol en le regardant. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir et perdit contrôle d'elle-même.

Surprit, Vincent figea. La puissance dégagée par la jeune fille était phénoménale. Semblait-il si puissant quand il se transformait ? Sûrement pas… C'était certainement un effet du Jénova en elle.

Il frissonna malgré lui quand elle hurla comme si l'on était en train de la torturer cruellement.

O.o.O P.o.V Brising O.o.O

Elle avait mal. Jénova ne voulait pas que Chaos prenne le dessus. Les deux entités se battaient en elle.

Elle tomba à genoux, sa transformation étant lente à cause du combat entre les deux.

Elle garda conscience de ce qui passait autour d'elle.

Xemnas criait à Vincent de faire quelque chose, mais l'autre l'observait.

Elle serra les dents de rage.

Un long hurlement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y changer.

Elle sentait son corps changer cette fois-ci. La dernière fois, ça avait été rapide, elle n'avait pas eut le temps de s'en rendre compte.

Mais cette fois-ci, elle pouvait sentir ses canines allonger, sa vision changer. Elle avait mal partout, sa peau se recouvrit d'une combinaison noire et elle vit ses doigts allonger en dessous. Avec un genre de griffe.

Un nouveau hurlement s'échappa d'elle mais en même temps, elle perdit conscience.

O.o.O P.o.V. Vincent O.o.O

Vincent semblait effaré. Ce n'était pas normal. La transformation prenait trop de temps. Beaucoup trop. Il la voyait, souffrante, sur le sol. Qu'elle se forçait à ne pas hurler sans discontinuer.

Il se tourna vivement vers Xemnas.

-Elle…

-Non !

Il se retourna vers Brising sur qui la combinaison commençait à apparaître.

Elle tremblait de partout. Il pouvait voir son corps changer, aspect par aspect. Non, ce n'était pas normal. Une transformation habituelle ne devait que durer que quelques instants, pas de longues minutes !!

Il l'entendit hurler une nouvelle fois de douleur mais n'osa pas bouger, trop troublé par ce qui se passait. Il releva le regard et la vit debout. Mais ce n'était plus Brising devant lui.

Chaos était devant lui, le regardant d'un air troublé.

Il fit signe à Xemnas de rester derrière lui.

-Brising ?

Il la vit porter la main à sa gorge.

Elle avait gardé conscience ?

-Brising, si c'est toi, hoche la tête.

Devant lui, la petite hocha doucement la tête puis grimaçante, elle tomba à genoux.

Il s'approcha rapidement d'elle le lui prit doucement le bras.

-Brising, ça va ?

Deux yeux jaunes se tournèrent vers lui. Ils avaient la pupille verticale.

''Sûrement un effet du Jénova… Mais c'est ça… le Jénova est entré en conflit cette fois-ci…''

-Es-tu capable de parler ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête puis se la prit à deux mains. En tremblant.

Que se passait-il ?

O.o.O P.o.V. Brising O.o.O

Elle avait mal. Vincent essayait de l'aider mais son esprit était… brouillon. Elle avait perdu la notion du temps. D'un côté, elle entendait une voix grave lui ordonner de tuer. Et de l'autre, une voix doucereuse lui disait pareil. Mais refusant de les écouter, elle souffrait.

La main de Vincent sur son bras l'aidait à se garder réveillée, mais elle perdait ses forces. Les yeux vagues, elle se demanda pourquoi… se qu'elle faisait là… Pourquoi elle avait mal… Pourquoi cet homme la regardait avec une crainte dans les yeux. Pourquoi elle avait envie de dormir. Pourquoi elle avait besoin de… tuer ?

Elle releva le regard vers les lèvres de l'homme qui parlait. Que disait-il ? Elle ne l'entendait pas… Seules ses lèvres bougeaient… l'hypnotisaient.

Elle leva mollement le bras et posa sa main sur le visage de l'homme devant elle.

Lui parler était inutile…

Celui-ci semblait surprit et figea.

Elle lui sourit doucement avant de se lever.

Elle avait besoin de marcher.

Où ? Elle ne savait pas. Juste… se promener… voir ailleurs.

Alors qu'elle allait s'éloigner, une main la retint.

C'était l'homme qui la regardait avec un air surprit, mais aussi troublé.

Elle se dégagea doucement.

O.o.O P.o.V. Vincent O.o.O

Mais… Que se passait-il ?

Il fixait son regard, mais celui-ci se faisait de plus en plus vague. Il la secoua doucement avant de craindre le pire.

-Brising ! Réveille-toi ! Allez, revient à toi. Allez petite, revient. Allez !!

Il fronça les sourcils quand elle posa sa main griffue contre son visage, mollement.

Il se tut un instant mais figea quand elle se leva.

Elle s'éloigna doucement de lui, d'un pas lourd.

Il la rattrapa, ayant certaines craintes.

Que se passait-il ? Il avait bien été en face de Brising un instant mais son regard s'était éteint. Qu'est-ce qui avait prit la place…

N'ayant pas le temps de réagir, la petite avait développé ses ailes et s'était envolée.

Xemnas lui criait de revenir et se tourna vers lui.

Vincent, les yeux plissés, prit sa forme de cape et s'envola à son tour.

O.o.O P.o.V. Brising O.o.O

Elle volait doucement dans les airs. Aucunes pensées ne dirigeaient ses mouvements. Soudain, elle entendit une petite voix dans son esprit.

-Revient à toi, Brising !

Elle secoua la tête et se posa au sol. Elle marcha un peu et trébucha.

Tombée, elle ne bougea pas. Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? Elle était bien par terre.

-Revient à toi !

Elle ferma les yeux, bercée par la voix.

Quand elle les r'ouvrit, elle vit le visage de l'homme devant elle.

Il semblait inquiet.

Elle sourit doucement avant de refermer les yeux. Elle était bien, couchée, ne bougeant pas.

Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle et tint ses genoux.

Dormir… longtemps…

Ce serait bien… Non ? Rester dans ce calme, même s'il y avait un homme qui tournait autour… Mais il ne semblait pas dangereux.

Oui… dormir…

* * *

_**Et me voici de retour pour de vrai! mon msn marche pas... u.u c'est trop... ?#? ca me fait chier... enfin...**_

_**vive ebuddy**_

_**le déménagement c'est bien passé, merci à tous de votre attente!**_

_**Melior, pour vrai? m'a jeter un coup d'oeil! et vincent... enfin... n.n**_

_**Emma, on déménage sur gaia!! yatta! j'emporte plein d'ordinateur de che moi pis on les vends en se faisant une fortune, on apprend le maniement d'arme et on vit heureuses a corel! :3 oui... c'est triste perdre des être chers...**_

_**lunastrelle, bah, tout les bishos sont bien n.n, mais... sa méthode... a mal virée...**_

_**dragonnedufantastique, déja dans les chaps précédents, vincent a remarqué qu'en situation de combat, elle avait de la misère a combattre chaos. alors... n.n**_


	23. Chapitre 22

**Chapitre 22**

Vincent atterrit aux côtés de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci était couchée par terre, toujours dans cette apparence.

Il la vit ouvrir paresseusement les paupières pour le regarder puis perdre conscience.

Il sembla soulagé puis figea.

Elle ne se retransformait pas.

Pourquoi ?

Il posa une main sur elle.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait ?

Il avait eut des ennuis avec Chaos, mais c'était toujours court, sans histoire !

Il la prit dans ses bras et s'envola vers le village.

Xemnas était rentré à la maisonnette et fut soulagé en les voyant arriver.

Déposant la petite sur le lit, Vincent soupira.

-Ces scientifiques… ne savaient pas les effets. Nous n'avons pas fini d'en voir de toutes le couleurs. Ces deux entités… ne sont pas compatibles…

O.o.O

Le lendemain matin, elle n'était toujours pas retransformée, ni tout simplement réveillée.

Posa quelques questions à Xemnas.

-T'a-t-elle déjà dit ou était le labo ?

L'autre resta silencieux.

-Un peu… C'était dans un endroit assez fermé… aux abords d'une petite ville assez proche d'une foret.

Restant pensif, Vincent s'assit contrôle le lit, dos à la petite.

-Je vais aller voir. Je sais qu'il y a un labo qui semble concorder avec tes descriptions… Il faut savoir ce qu'ils ont fait exactement à Brising.

Il leva son regard carmin vers le jeune homme.

-Surveille-là. Et surtout, empêche-la de sortir d'ici. Tu as une arme au pire.

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce en vitesse laissant le pauvre garçon seul.

Xemnas se laissa tomber sur chaise près du lit de Brising.

-Pourquoi ne te réveilles-tu pas ?

Fatigué, il posa sa tête sur le bord des couvertures.

O.o.O

Vincent posa son regard sur la base.

Un endroit terne, sale.

L'endroit était encore en activité… Rufus y était-il pour quelque chose ?

Il s'avança mais se fit arrêter par un garde.

-Stop, vous ne pouvez pas passer, ordre du président.

-Le président comme vous dites n'a plus aucun pouvoir. Laissez-moi passer, je suis Vincent Valentine.

-Le Turk ?

Voyant qu'ils n'avaient pas eut de nouvelles depuis de longues années, il joua la carte du mensonge.

-Oui.

-Désolé monsieur, suivez-moi.

Le garde le conduisit à l'intérieur puis dans un bureau miteux ou se trouvait un homme aux cheveux gras.

-Monsieur, voici le Turk Valentine.

-Ah… Bien, retournez à votre poste Jyran.

-Oui monsieur.

Le soldat quitta la pièce laissant les deux hommes seuls. Vincent regardait avec un air calme le scientifique. Il ressemblait à Hojo, enfin, un peu. Le même style de lueur maléfique dans les yeux.

-Assissez-vous monsieur Valentine.

-Non merci.

-Depuis quand les Turks ne portent plus leur uniforme ?

-Depuis peu.

L'homme hocha la tête.

-Il y a bien longtemps que ce centre de recherche a été coupé de l'extérieur, après que mon supérieur, le professeur Hojo l'aie demandé.

Vincent soupira légèrement.

-Le président voulait avoir de l'information sur une recherche que vous pourriez avoir fait. Il voudrait savoir si vous avez déjà fait de l'expérimentation en mélangeant du Jénova avec une autre substance, pour voir les résultats, et il voulait savoir si cela avait été concluant.

Le scientifique s'illumina.

-En effet, nous avons fait une recherche semblable. Le projet J et une autre substance qu'on m'a envoyés il y a très longtemps. La seule note que j'ai eut été que c'était une substance puissante, autant que le Jénova et qu'on devait le garder en sécurité. La substance V. Un produit exceptionnel si vous voulez mon avis.

Il se leva, faisant signe à Vincent de le suivre.

-Alors comment vont notre très cher Hojo et sa douce Lucrecia ?

-Ils sont morts, tout les deux.

-Oh, vous m'en voyez navré. Que c'est-il passé ?

-Hojo est mort noyé alors que Lucrecia est morte suite aux complications de la naissance de Sephiroth.

-Ah, oui, le projet Sephiroth, Hojo m'en avait un peu parlé, un beau projet, je me demande ce qu'il est devenu.

Vincent resta silencieux, ayant ravivé sa blessure en parlant de Lucrecia.

-Bon, nous y voici.

-Malheureusement, l'expérience à mal tournée. Nous avons dû la détruire. Elle avait commencé à avoir des réactions étranges. Il nous avait semblé que la substance V réagissait en contradiction avec le projet J. Mais, l'addition de Mako avait empiré le problème. Il semblerait que la petite était déjà destinée à mourir de toute manière.

-La petite ?

-Oui, nous avions prit une enfant, pensant qu'elle serait capable de tolérer mieux la substance, n'ayant pas fini sa formation. Mais tout a mal tourné, elle a tué un de mes assistants. Nous l'avons détruite.

-Vous avez bien fait…

-Oh, mais j'oublie toute les bonnes convenances, je ne me suis même pas présenté !

-En effet.

-Je suis le professeur Fillium.

-Enchanté.

-Tenez, voici le dossier, j'espère que le président sera heureux.

-Sûrement. Je ne vous retarderai pas plus longtemps.

-Oh, mais attendez ! J'ai un autre projet à montrer au président !

Vincent fronça les sourcils.

-Quel projet ?

Tout exité que le ''Turk'' ne l'envoie pas paitre et s'en aille immédiatement, le scientifique sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Venez, je vais vous montrer ! C'et une vraie merveille !

Il commença à marcher d'un pas rapide.

-Vous savez que ce laboratoire fait toutes sorte de recherches. Autant sur les armes, que pour les soldats. Voyez ce chef d'œuvre.

Il ouvrit un petit clapet, et se tassa pour laisser Vincent regarder.

Celui-ci vit une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds regarder vers l'extérieur. Elle tenait un crayon dans la main droite et de l'autre un petit cahier à dessin. Ses yeux verts fixaient un point du ciel.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au scientifique.

-Cette fillette est le résultat d'une longue recherche. Elle possède les dernières gouttes du produit V. Et le reste est pallié par la substance J. Mais, étrange fait, sur elle, le produit n'a pas réagit semblablement. Elle est une réussite. Le produit V était en plus petite quantité. Et la substance J un peu plus présente. Elle n'a que huit ans.

Soudain il devint mal à l'aise.

-Mais je dois avouer que depuis peu, elle est plus agitée. Nous avons fait des tests et découvert que la substance V, était en train de transformer la substance J en la même qu'elle-même. Nous croyons que c'est irréversible. Mais la petite devient plus puissante. Beaucoup plus. Et surtout, elle ne semble plus vieillir depuis les injections. Donc elle devient une arme mortelle, qui après tout se méfierait d'une enfant, si petite de surcroît !

-Je dois l'emporter au président.

-Heu…

-Et je parlerai en bon terme de vos recherches. Vous avez fait du bon travail.

Tout content, le scientifique hocha la tête et prit un trousseau de clé.

-Bien.

Il ouvrit la porte. La petite leva son visage vers celui de Fillium.

-Bonjours professeur.

-Bonjours numéro 102. Heureux de te voir.

Il se tassa pour laisser la fillette voir Vincent.

-Cet homme, le Turk Valentine va t'amener voir le président.

La petite baissa la tête.

-Oui monsieur.

Elle releva le regard vers son cahier à dessin devant elle.

-Prépare-toi, monsieur Valentine n'a pas toute la journée.

-Oui monsieur.

Elle se leva avec grâce et prit le petit livre, une petite pochette et commença à ramasser les quelques vêtements qu'elle avait.

-Allez, dépèche-toi !

Il l'attrapa brusquement par le bras, y laissant une trace rouge et la poussa vers Vincent.

-Monsieur Fillium, mon départ peut être retardé de cinq minutes, ce n'est pas grave. Nul besoin de brutaliser la petite.

-Toutes mes excuses, monsieur Valentine.

Vincent se pencha et attrapa la pochette qui se révéla être un coffre à crayon.

-Bien. Je vous remercie de votre coopération, professeur Fillium.

-Mais ce fut un plaisir.

Vincent prit la main de la petite et sortit du bâtiment.

Les gardes le regardèrent passer avec la petite.

Celle-ci avait la tête basse.

O.o.O

Après une vingtaine de minutes, Vincent s'arrêta.

-Quel est ton nom ?

-Numéro 102 monsieur.

-Ton vrai nom.

-Mon vrai nom ? Numéro 102, monsieur, je ne vous mens pas !

-Accroche-toi.

Il prit sa forme de cape et s'envola.

* * *

**_Tadam! Hum... vu que tout le monde le fait, mouahahahaha, je vias faire le de la pub moi aussi! J'ai une jolie fic en court d'écriture dans kingdom heart qui se nomme phoenix...se racle la gorge ALLEZ VOIR TOUT DE SUITE NA!! mais sans blague, jetez un coup d'oeil n.n air angélique_**

**_Chanou, ah oui? trop court? pourtant c'est déja plus long que certains chapitres dans d'autre de mes fic lol. Merci, t'es fine n.n_**

**_Melior, calin je t'adore n.n oui oui, t'inquiète pas, je la ferai pas mourir elle! _**

**_dragonnedufantastique, awwwww, t'es adorable!! fait un calin qui tue oui, les chapitres vont continuer à rentrer!!_**

**_lunastrelle, ah, ça, tu verras bien très chère..._**

**_Emma kansakie, bon, ça ferait 3,782,543,578,098 dollars et 36 sous madame. L'allée seulement... XD avec l'espoir que t'aie aimé le chap!_**

**_mélain, :3 ah, ca, encore une fois vous allez voir..._**


	24. Chapitre 23

**Chapitre 23**

Sans rien dire, elle lacha la cape de Vincent.

Une fois arrivés, il entra dans la cabane, la petite le suivant.

Xemnas dormait et Brising aussi. Toujours aucun changement de son côté, elle avait toujours sa forme… vampirique ?

Il soupira et entreprit de lire le dossier.

-Si tu es fatiguée, il y a un lit de camp là. Tu peux y dormir si tu veux.

Elle hocha la tête.

Il se plongea dans sa lecture.

x.x.x.

Document un : Sujet 101

Jour X, Mois X, Année X

Le sujet semble bien tolérer le traitement blanc. Le vieux qui l'a vendu ne semble pas avoir de remord, ce qui arrange les choses. Elle est en piteux état, de nombreuses blessures mal guéries la recouvrent. Mais elle a une capacité de survie très élevée, ce qui nous arrange.

Jour X, Mois X, Année X

Cela fait maintenant un long moment que nous avons le sujet. Elle semble avoir pas mal oublié ce qu'elle savait. Je crois qu'elle est prête. Elle a brisé une vitre aujourd'hui. Ce qui est bon augure. Sa colère prend le dessus. C'est ce que nous attendions.

Malheur. La dernière injection était de trop. Elle a tué Fyrie, un de mes meilleurs assistants. Et tout ça, sans lever le petit doigt. Ses yeux ont viré sur le rouge au moment qu'il est mort. J'ai prit peur. Le projet est détruit, brûlé dans l'incinérateur. Il nous reste peu de la substance V, mais nous ferons avec.

Document 2 :

Jour X, Mois X, Année X

Cette fois-ci, nous avons répété le même procédé mais avec des résultats différents. La petite numéro 102 est incroyable. Elle sait faire léviter des objets, mais n'a aucune agressivité. Ses yeux virent de plus en plus sur le vert, me rappelant la dernière image du projet Sephiroth que mon collègue Hojo m'a envoyé il y de longues années. Mais il faut tenir en compte qu'elle n'a eut que 7,4 ml du la substance V, alors que le projet 101 en avait eut 23,2 ml. Ce doit être la cause de notre erreur. Mais celle-ci est parfaite.

Jour X, Mois X, Année X

La petite semble avoir arrêté de vieillir. Ce fait insolite m'a fait faire vérifier son adn, mais rien ne semble encore changer de ce côté. Simplement, sa capacité à fabriquer des anti-oxydants naturels ont décuplé, ont centuplés. C'est incroyable. Aurions-nous trouvé la source de la jeunesse éternelle ?

Jour X, Mois X, Année X

La petite a fait une crise hier. Elle hurlait. Au même moment ou il y a eut un grand flash dans le ciel. D'ailleurs, ce fait semble l'avoir fait souffrir à un point inimaginable. Elle en est encore blessée. Elle semble parfois quitter l'espace réel, se déconnecter de la réalité. Ce fait est inquiétant, puisque, pour une arme, elle doit être efficace en tout temps et toujours alerte. 

Jour X, Mois X, Année X

Je lui ai fait une prise de sang et nous avons constaté que depuis un moment, la substance V prend le dessus sur son organisme. La substance J se fait litéralement transformer. Mais elle est un peu différente et prend de l'empleur. On dirait que les deux fusionnent, mais cette nouvelle cellule détruit les cellules humaines pour les remplacer. Je vais continuer l'observation.

Jour X, Mois X, Année X

La petite a commencé à avoir des visions. Je lui ai demandé de les dessiner, puisqu'elle a de plus en plus de misère à parler. Mais son talent pour le dessin est indéniable, je crois bien que

x.x.x

Vincent leva les yeux du dossier. La lecture se finissait là.

Il regarda les trois enfants endormis, se leva et secoua doucement l'épaule de Xemnas.

-Xemnas, je suis de retour.

Le jeune homme se réveilla complètement et se leva, chancelant.

-Heu, oui.

-J'ai réussi à sortir une petite des laboratoires. Elle est semblable à Brising. Je dois repartir. Ce problème me dépasse moi-même… Nous avons besoin de l'aide de Cloud et les autres… Et sûrement la Shinra ou la W.R.O. Ils possèdent de bons scientifiques.

Il se prépara à quitter la maisonnette, mais se fit retenir par Xemnas.

-Dites-moi ce que Brising a.

L'homme lui fit signe de sortir avec lui.

-Chaos transforme le Jénova en quelque chose de spécial. Et cette cellule remplace les cellules humaines. Si nous ne faisons rien, je ne sais pas ce qu'elles vont devenir. Si tout simplement, elles resteront humaines. Ce fait m'inquiète. Surveille-les pendant mon absence.

-Oui. Je vous en prie… sauvez Brising… Et cette petite.

L'autre hocha la tête gravement tout en se transformant.

Dépité, Xemnas entra dans la cabane et vit la petite réveillée.

-Salut toi.

-Ou es le monsieur ?

-Il est partit chercher de l'aide.

-Je…devais aller chez le président.

Xemnas se baissa à la hauteur de la petite.

-Quel est ton nom ?

-Numéro 102 monsieur.

-Appelle-moi Xemnas.

-D'accord monsieur Xemnas.

Il résista à l'envie de se frapper le front.

-Tu ne te souviens pas de ton vrai nom ?

-Numéro 102 monsieur Xemnas.

Soupirant, il lui tapota la tête.

-Ce n'est pas un nom, mais un numéro comme tu dis. Donc… Comment allons-nous t'appeler… Suki, c'est joli, non ?

Elle hocha la tête puis se prit la gorge à deux mains.

-Keuf…Keuf…

-Hé ça va ?

-Mal…

Il attrapa une matéria de soin et la pointa sur la gorge de la petite, mais aucun effet ne se fit voir.

-Normal…

Elle attrapa son cahier et lui écrivit un mot.

x.x.x

Toujours mal à la gorge depuis un moment, misère à parler.

x.x.x

-Oh, désolé.

Elle secoua la tête négativement.

Elle sembla tomber dans la lune un long moment.

Intrigué, Xemnas la regarda.

Elle sursauta et attrapa son crayon en tourna la feuille de côté tout en commençant à gribouiller.

Il se dirigea derrière elle et regarda la feuille. La petite dessinait vite et bien. Il pouvait reconnaître Vincent qui était face à un homme blond, ce Cloud… Il lui criait après alors que le visage de Vincent était fermé. Mais il pouvait voir que ses yeux pétillaient de colère.

-Tu as vu ça ?

Elle hocha la tête. Elle marqua quelques mots sous le dessin.

x.x.x

Monsieur crier sur monsieur Turk. Turk demander de l'aide mais l'autre rien faire sauf crier puis lui fermer la porte au nez.

x.x.x

-Oh.

Il entendit un gémissement venant du lit de Brising.

Il attrapa son arme mais la petite lui tint le bras.

-Comme moi ?

Il hocha la tête.

La petite s'approcha du lit de Brising.

-Madame ?

Brising ouvrit les yeux et vit la petite. Celle-ci passa ses mains au-dessus d'elle.

-Elle se fait dévorer de l'intérieur par la même chose que moi… Keuf keuf.

Xemnas la regarda.

-Tu sais ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Mais…

La petite se retourna vers Brising.

-Plus mal que moi. Beaucoup.

Elle prit la main de Brising qui était retombée inconsciente.

* * *

_**Mélain, j'avoue... u.u mais... cette apparence fragile collait trop au personnage... n.n j'adore numéro 102 n.n XD**_

_**Melior, tout les scientifique sont des pourris, quand ils travaillent à la Shinra... oui, elle sont trop mignonnes n.n**_

_**lunastrelle, tu verras bien n.n**_

_**Emma Kansakie, genre donner un super enfrais à Aeris pour qu'elle fasse le transfer? bonne idée! je déteste filium... faut que je trouve une facon de le faire mourir dans d'atroce souffrance. XD**_

_**Chanou, oui je sais n.n j't'adore aussi n.n**_

_**dragonnedufantastique, lol, alors, aimes-tu Numéro 102 (suki)? tk... bravo, tu est ma 100 reviews lol**_


	25. Chapitre 24

**Chapitre 24**

Vincent cogna à la porte du septième ciel, le bar de Tifa.

-Cloud ouvre, arrête de crier et ouvre-moi.

-Débrouille-toi avec tes emmerdes Vincent !

-Cloud, deux enfants ont besoin de toi, tu ne vas pas les abandonner ?! Ouvre !

Il entendit la porte se débarrer après un long moment. Tifa apparut dans l'encadrement.

-Allez, Vincent, entre, Cloud a finalement quitté la pièce.

L'homme soupira.

-Il ne réagirait pas comme ça si c'était Denzel et Marlène qui étaient en danger.

-Il t'en veut Vincent. Il a considéré ce que tu as fait comme une trahison. Bon, explique-moi ce qui se passe.

-Hé bien…

Il commença à lui résumer le contenu de dossiers, comment il avait sortit la petite du laboratoire, ce qui arrivait à Brising.

-Donc en gros, si vous ne trouvez pas un annihilateur des pouvoirs de Chaos bientôt, Brising va être perdue pour toujours et l'autre petite aussi ?

Vincent se tourna et vit Cloud qui écoutait dans l'encadrement.

-Alors, tu restes dans ton coin ou tu viens m'aider ?

-Humf.

Le blond lui tourna le dos.

-Tu peux compter sur moi.

Vincent eut un micro sourire. Tifa se leva et leva le poing.

-Moi aussi Vincent. Je vais t'aider. Et je suis sûre que tout le monde voudra aussi.

Vincent hocha la tête.

-Nous devons commencer à aller voir la W.R.O. et la Shinra. Ce sont les deux qui possèdent encore des scientifiques dignes de ce nom.

Tifa hocha la tête.

-En effet. Donc… Tu vas à la W.R.O. et moi et Cloud nous allons voir la Shinra ?

-Ce serait l'idéal.

-Bien, je l'attrape et nous y allons.

-Merci Tifa.

La barman lui sourit.

O.o.O

-Reeve ! Nous devons sauver ces enfants !

L'homme devant lui soupira.

-Je sais Vincent, mais… La W.R.O. a de la misère à se relever depuis la Deepground… Nous avons un financement, mais celui que tu demandes, il est trop élevé. Je ne dis pas que la vie de deux petites filles ne vaut pas la peine mais…

-Reeve, tu ne m'as pas bien comprit. Si nous ne faisons rien, elles se transformeront en… une créature encore plus puissante que je ne l'étais durant mon combat contre Omega.

L'homme s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de café.

-Quoi ?

-Oui. Elles ont du Jénova en elles, ce qui multiplie la puissance de Chaos. Brising a déjà passé un stade je crois. Elle ne quitte plus sa forme de… monstre. L'autre, c'est moins avancé. Il faut trouver un remède, vite.

L'autre fixa son bureau. Vincent pouvait facilement deviner ses pensées.

…Dépenser une fortune pour les sauver, tous, ou encore tuer les petites durant le temps qu'elles sont inoffensives…

-Reeve, si tu penses à les tuer, je t'étripe.

-Mais non…

L'autre toussa, un peu gêné.

-Bien, d'accord, je mets une équipe sur le projet.

Reeve commença à lancer des appels à tour de bras alors que Vincent quittait la pièce.

-Je t'emmène les petites.

-Ok.

O.o.O

-Rufus n'a rien voulu entendre. Il a dit que s'il les soignait, ensuite, elles seraient à lui.

Cloud croisa les bras, en colère contre le dirigeant de la Shinra.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Reeve a accepté.

Tifa sourit.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle.

-Oui. Bon, je vais y aller…

Soudain la brune fronça les sourcils.

-Oh que non. Tu dors avant tout. Tu es fatigué.

-Je dois aller chercher les enfants.

-Pas avant d'avoir dormit.

Il soupira. Il serait incapable de se libérer avant le matin. Quand Tifa voulait quelque chose, elle l'avait, il l'avait apprit à ses dépends.

O.o.O

Au matin, il se dépêcha de quitter le bar pour s'envoler vers Corel.

Une fois sur les lieux, il entra dans la cabane.

Brising et numéro 102 étaient couchées côte à côte. Xemnas dormait sur la chaise, la tête posée sur les draps du lit.

Secouant la tête, Vincent secoua les enfants pour qu'ils se réveillent.

-Allez, debout, nous partons pour Midgar.

Il prit dans ses bras Brising qui était molle comme un chiffon. Une fois sorti de la maisonnette, il demanda aux deux autres de s'accrocher au pantalon puis il prit sa forme de cape pour retourner au bar. Une fois atterrit, il enleva sa cape pour en envelopper Brising qui tremblait. Il en profita pour cacher un peu son visage.

Il fit signe à Xemnas de cogner puisqu'il avait les mains pleines.

Tifa ouvrit, encore toute endormie mais sourit en le voyant entouré.

-Hé bien dit donc… Si un jour on m'avait dit que je te verrais entouré d'enfants, sans ta cape et à l'air reposé, j'aurais dit à la personne qu'elle rêvait en couleur.

Vincent leva les yeux au ciel.

-Allez entre.

Elle était surprise devant les enfants. Le plus vieux, qui devait avoir 16 ans…Non, ce n'était pas un enfant… La petite à l'air si détaché de la réalité et Brising qui était dans les bras de Vincent. Elle ne voyait pas son visage, mais elle avait la même impression que quand elle avait vu Vincent sous sa forme de Chaos.

Elle lança un regard interrogateur à Vincent qui lui répondit rapidement.

-Elle est coincée sous la forme de Chaos.

Surprise, elle ouvrit la bouche.

-C'est possible ?

Il hocha la tête.

Déposant Brising sur le divan, il releva la tête.

Pas très bien cachée, Marlène l'observait.

-Brising…Elle va bien ?

Tifa se pencha vers la petite.

-Oui, elle est un peu malade, mais les scientifiques vont la soigner.

Marlène, inquiète, se tourna vers Vincent.

-C'est vrai ?

Il hocha la tête.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire.

-Bien. Je vais le dire à Denzel, il s'inquiétait pour elle aussi.

Elle courut vers les escaliers sous le regard moqueur de tout le monde.

Numéro 102 se mit sur le bord du divan, agenouillé et prit la main de Brising.

-Vincent ? Quel est le nom de cette petite ?

-Elle dit qu'elle s'appelle numéro 102, mais…

Xemnas sourit.

-Elle s'appelle Suki.

Vincent se tourna vers Xemnas.

-Suki ?

-Oui, je lui ai trouvé ce nom et elle semblait l'aimer alors…

-Hum.

Tifa se mit à a hauteur de Suki.

-Enchantée, je suis Tifa Lockheart.

-Je suis num… Suki.

-Heureuse de faire ta connaissance. As-tu faim ?

Gênée, elle hocha la tête.

-Bien vient, nous allons te trouver un petit de quoi.

Elle tourna la tête vers Xemnas.

-Tu en veux aussi ?

Xemnas lança un regard à Vincent qui hocha la tête. Il suivit alors la jeune femme.

* * *

_**Bon, annonce!!**_

_**Il reste peu de chapitres à cette partie de l'histoire. Mais il va y avoir une suite. Je me sent stupide d'avoir commencé à publier deux histoires en même temps, j'ai de la misère à les publier toutes les deux... Mais bon... je vias faire de mon mieux, mais surement que la ddeuxième partie va être posté plus rarement. **_

_**dragonnedufantastique, XD ouais, le chocobo ortho, il tape sur le systeme de plusieurs, mais bon, tu vas voir, il se rachete...**_

_**lunastrelle, awwww (lui fait un gros calin) ah... ca par contre... tu vas bien voir... Mais... pas heureuse, c'est sur...**_

_**Emma kansakie, bon... je vais chercher une poele, et on tape sur sa tête qu'à qu'il dise qu'il aime tout le monde, même sephy? XD oui... suki est notre amie, alélouuuuyyyaaaaa!! XD A mort filium!**_

_**chanou, je sais, c'est terrible et atroce!! awww, merci, t'es adorable!!**_

_**melior, bon, on part une campagne, sauvons les enfants atteints du m.i.c.a.d.o. (maladie imaginaire créé par une auteur débile et obcelette (comment ca s'écrit ça? XD))**_

_**Melain, j'adore ce nom aussi, et oui... pauvre vinnie... (on entend un léger bruit de coup sur le mur puis le mur en question défonce) -Brising- Heu... salut... heum... non, je me tapais pas la tête pour ne pas détruire le monde, non non non... Mais voyons... pourquoi vous pensez tous ça!! AAhhh... Mais laissez-moi!**_


	26. Chapitre 25

**Chapitre 25**

Vincent soupira longuement. Il aurait tellement du prévoir que la Shinra aurait encore des échantillons de son sang… Au moins, il n'y en avait plus.

Mais il fallait qu'ils fassent vite. Sinon, ils pourraient perdre définitivement les petites. Brising était celle qui était le plus en danger…

Il releva la tête pour voir Shelke qui tournait autour de Brising, en l'étudiant.

-Et puis ? Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir faire quelque chose ?

-Moi ? Pas vraiment, je vais plus les aider à rentrer en contact avec elle. Les vrais scientifiques vont essayer d'inverser la réaction. Mais… Cela peut prendre du temps. C'est la que j'entre en scène. Je dois garder l'esprit de la petite accroché. Pour le moment, c'est facile, il n'y a qu'elle, mais quand l'autre aura atteint ce stade, j'aurai besoin de toi et peut-être ce Xemnas pour garder l'une ou l'autre.

Il hocha la tête doucement.

-Merci.

-De rien Vincent.

Elle mit le casque de Synaptic net dive et ferma les yeux.

Vincent quitta la pièce, sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

O.o.O

Cela faisait une semaine entière que les scientifiques avaient commencé à faire les tests. Brising était encore dans un état de sommeil, mais, Shelke avait réussi à la contacter dans son subconscient. Les recherches étaient lentes.

-Écoute Vincent… La Shinra essaie de reprendre le projet… et c'est eux qui ont les meilleurs scientifiques.

-Reeve, tu le sais, si c'est la Shinra qui récupère les gamines, elles sont bonnes pour être à nouveau traitées en expérience ! Et, je suis presque sur qu'ils ne vont pas tenter de les guérir, mais bien de créer une armée. Et elles, elle vont être les pièces maîtresses. Tu sais, Reeve, que sans vous, les petites vont devoir être tuées avant de devenir des menaces.

On ouvrit la porte à la volée. Cloud apparut en colère et celle-ci semblait tournée vers Reeve.

-Reeve, tu ne comptes pas laisser des enfants entre les mains de la Shinra !?

Vincent lui fit signe de se calmer. Soulagé que Vincent prenne sa défense, Reeve soupira doucement.

-Bon, comprit, on continue le projet. Mais Vincent, je ne te promets rien. L'état de Brising a baissé hier et…

-Tu ne m'as pas prévenu ?

-Je n'ai pas eut le temps. Enfin, Shelke doit maintenir la communication avec elle plus longtemps pour la garder. Mais il va lui falloir de l'aide.

-Bien. On se relaiera.

L'homme se détourna et quitta la pièce dans un bruissement de cape.

-Reeve, je n'y crois pas, que tu oses même penser à laisser les petites entre les mais de la Shinra.

-Mais…

-Tu sais bien que moi, Nanaki, Vincent, tout le monde à souffert à cause de Rufus et son père.

-Mais…

-Quoi ?

-C'est beau, on les garde !

-Oh.

-T'es content ?

-Heu…

-Bien, si tu n'as plus rien à dire, j'ai des fonds à trouver pour la recherche.

-Bien. Au revoir Reeve.

-Bye.

O.o.O

Légèrement inquiet, Xemnas regarda la jeune fille lui mettre le casque sur la tête.

-Bon, j'ai fait en sorte que n'aie pas d'ennuis, j'ai configuré le casque pour qu'il t'envoie directement dans l'esprit de Brising. Et… Non, tu verras par toi-même.

-Quoi ?

-Bon voyage.

O.o.O

_Xemnas n'en revenait pas. L'esprit de Brising… c'était ça ?_

_Il était étendu dans une prairie verdoyante. Il l'avait déjà vu… Oui c'était celle tout près de Corel, une toute petite prairie, là ou les chocobo étaient._

_Il se leva doucement et vit une silhouette au loin._

_Il s'en approcha et vit que c'était Brising. Elle semblait plus vieille, peut-être vingt, trente ans. Constatant qu'elle était agenouillée devant trois pierres tombales, il s'agenouilla à son tour._

_-Brising ?_

_Il n'eut aucune réponse._

_Posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, il sursauta. Elle avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens. Ils étaient jaunes._

_-Qui es-tu… humain ?_

_-Brising ! C'est moi… Xemnas…_

_-Xem…nas ?_

_Ses yeux changèrent doucement pour revenir à leur couleur naturelle et elle sauta sur lui._

_-Xemnas ! J'ai peur, aide-moi, sort-moi de là !! Je vais devenir folle !_

_-Chut, doux… tu es plus lourde que d'habitude, laisse-moi une chance !_

_Elle recula à contre cœur._

_-Comment es-tu venu ici ? Normalement, il n'y a que cette fille… Shelke. Mais tu es là ! Ça veut dire qu'elle me mentait, que je n'étais pas enfermée dans mon esprit !_

_-Si, tu l'es._

_Elle figea, horrifiée._

_-Tu n'es… qu'un mirage ?_

_-Non, mon esprit est entré dans le tien grâce à la machine de Shelke. Je suis venu t'aider à rester toi-même._

_-Rester… moi-même ?_

_Il lui raconta tout, tout ce que Shelke ne lui avait pas dit. La jeune fille était horrifiée, mais aussi, dans une rage folle. Comment Chaos avait osé !? Il utilisait le Jénova en elle…_

_Elle se releva, les poings serrés._

_-Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo, je vous promet de rester moi-même, de vaincre Chaos._

_Elle poussa un petit glapissement quand trois ombres se levèrent._

_Instinctivement, Xemnas se mit devant elle, mais elle le repoussa après un moment quand elle reconnu les visages familiers._

_-Grands frères ?_

_Kadaj s'approcha d'elle doucement et posa une main sur sa joue._

_Elle prit la main de l'argenté dans la sienne._

_-Ne pleure plus Brising… Nous sommes libres maintenant._

_-Vous n'avez plus mal ? Jénova vous a laissé en paix ?_

_-Oui. Et je dois même remercier la cétra, Aeris, pour nous avoir permit de te dire au revoir._

_-Vous n'allez pas rester ?_

_-Si, un moment. Elle dit que c'est son aide pour ce problème-ci. On va rester avec toi petite sœur._

_Yazoo et Loz s'approchèrent._

_Elle leur sauta dessus en pleurant. Les argentés semblaient un peu déstabilisés, c'était la première fois qu'elle leur montrait qu'elle était si attachée à eux. Mais ils pouvaient sentir que leur départ l'avait profondément fait souffrir._

_Les trois argentés et la jeune fille restèrent collés ensemble un bon moment._

_Ensuite, Kadaj se tourna vers Xemnas._

_-Brising, qui est-il ?_

_-C'est Xemnas, mon ami. Il m'aide beaucoup. Je l'aime bien, il est gentil._

_Xemnas rougit un peu avant de figer alors que l'argenté avançait vers lui._

_-Tu ne lui feras jamais mal ?_

_-Jamais._

_Kadaj lui tendit la main._

_-Bien._

_Ils s'installèrent confortablement dans une clairière et Brising commença à raconter tout ce qui s'était passé depuis leur mort. Kadaj semblait triste pour elle. Elle avait souffert, atrocement même. Et ce qu'elle avait apprit… était terrible. Il posa sa main contre la sienne et elle posa sa tête contre sa jambe en fermant les yeux._

_Xemnas sourit avant de grimacer._

_-Mais qu'est-ce que…_

''_Xemnas, je dois te déconnecter. Dit-le à Brising pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas.''_

_-Brising, je vais être déconnecté. Je vais revenir, je te le promets !_

_Il se sentait partir, étant tiré par une force incroyable._

_Affolée, Brising se leva d'un bon et essaya de le attraper la main sans succès._

_-Xemnas !!_

_Kadaj la prit dans ses bras._

_-Chut, tout va bien se passer, ils vont te soigner…_

_-Xemnas…_

O.o.O

-Brising !!

Il était couvert de sueur, les détecteurs en alerte.

-Xemnas, calme toi, tu vas faire une défibrillation !

-Brising, elle a besoin de moi ! Je l'ai vu dans son regard ! Renvoie-moi là-bas ! Juste les argentés, je sais pas si c'est suffisant !

-De quoi les argentés ? Et je ne peux pas te renvoyer là-bas ! Ca fait quinze heures que tu es là, tu es exténué !

-Mais Brising.

-Dit-moi qu'elle est cette histoire des argentés.

-Une supposée Aeris les a envoyé aider Brising et je…

Il tourna de l'œil et tomba sur le sol avant que Shelke n'aie eut le temps de le rattraper.

* * *

_**Tadam! mouhahahah, argentés, le retour n.n Yay, Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo, nos amis...**_

_**Emma kansakie, oui, t'inquiète pas! va y avoir une suite. En tout, il va y avoir 28 chap ici, et l'autr je sais pas. (sort un cerberus argenté... mm... souvenirs) Yay, à mort Rufy!**_

_**lunastrelle, bah, tu sais... c'est toujours comme ça... faut toujours douter de l'intelligence de certains gars...**_

_**mélain, ben... heu... aawww... nan... (leve les yeux au plafond) jamais voyons... j'ai jamsi essayé d'invoquer bahamut pour détruire la vile, ni de faire de l'alchimie en tapant des mains pour faire écrouler mon école voyon!**_

_**melior, ah, ca tu verras bien, sale rufy... roh... pk tu devines toujours mes prochaines idées... bon, je sais je suis prévisible!...**_

_**dragonnedufantastique, mici, je t'adore n.n**_

_**ravenhill, c'est pas grave, je suis juste heureuse de te voir là! n.n contente aussi de la longue review, j'adore ça XD Et comme je disais aux autres, à mort rufy!**_


	27. Chapitre 26

**Chapitre 26**

-Attend là… Tu me dis qu'il a parlé d'Aeris, et des Argentés.

-Oui. Mais là, on peut pas lui poser de questions, il dort. Si on le réveille, ça peut être mauvais pour sa santé.

-Roh.

Cloud, boudeur se détourna de la jeune fille.

-Donc… Aeris aurait envoyé les Argentés pour aider Brising. C'est impossible. Argentés et Aeris, ça marche pas dans la même phrase.

Vincent leva les yeux au plafond.

-Cloud, c'est possible. Les argentés, libérés de Jénova pouvaient, en effet être des gens bien.

-Arrête Vincent, c'est une blague…

-Non, je ne crois pas. Mais je veux le voir de mes propres yeux.

Vincent se tourna vers Shelke.

-Je veux y aller.

-Tu es sur ?

-Oui.

-Bien, je vais préparer la machine. Elle sera prête dans vingt minutes.

Elle quitta la pièce et Vincent fit de même peu après.

Cloud resta seul.

-Les Argentés et Aeris. Et puis quoi encore ? Pfff.

O.o.O

_-Xemnas !!_

_Brising tomba à genoux._

_-Xemnas…_

_Kadaj la prit dans ses bras._

_-Chut, ça va aller… Il reviendra…_

_-Comment peux-tu en être sur ? Je… Arrrggg…_

_Elle se tordit de douleur dans les bras de Kadaj._

_-Brising ! Brising !_

_Loz vint l'aider à la tenir alors que Yazoo aidait Kadaj de son côté._

_Elle se débattait en hurlant puis s'arrêta._

_Kadaj recula un peu en voyant les yeux de la jeune fille. Ils étaient jaunes._

_-Qui êtes-vous ? Vous n'êtes pas… humain… ah… vous avez ce qui me permet d'être plus fort…_

_-Brising, reprend le contrôle._

_-Elle en est incapable pour l'instant, son esprit est brisé. Et c'est moi qui ai fait ça. Je vais être bientôt libre. Elle aura été au moins utile pour que j'apprenne votre langue…_

_Elle se dégagea de la poigne de Loz. _

_-Rah, ce décors me déplait…_

_Soudain tout tourna et un nouvel environnement s'installa._

_C'était une plaine désertique, avec ossements humains partout. Une vague odeur de sang flottait._

_-Quelle horreur._

_Loz se boucha le nez._

_-Heureux que ça vous plaise._

_Chaos se laissa tomber sur le sol, les bras derrière la tête puis regarda un point derrière les argentés._

_-Tient, une nouvelle tête._

_Kadaj se retourna et vit Vincent Valentine approcher._

_-Comment êtes-vous venu ici ?_

_-Comme Xemnas._

_-Oh. _

_-Donc il disait la vérité. Vous êtes ici. Dans quel but ?_

_-Nous essayons d'aider notre petite sœur. Grâce à la cétra, Aeris._

_-Hum._

_Vincent se tourna vers ce qu'il croyait être Brising, mais se rendit compte de son erreur quand il vit les yeux de la jeune fille._

_-Chaos._

_-Ah, mon autre porteur. Dommage… Je t'ai toujours apprécié même… si tu es un peu trop fort mentalement à mon goût. Au début je t'aimais plus. Mais là… Tu t'es servit de moi, ce qui me déplait grandement. Bah. Remarque, tu as du remarquer que ma présence était moins forte à présent, maintenant que j'ai deux corps à ma disposition…_

_Vincent grogna un peu en serrant le poing._

_-Chaos, je ne te permettrai pas d'avoir ces deux enfants._

_-Tu ne peux rien y changer, cette… Jénova m'a beaucoup aidé. Son absorption ma permit de prendre le dessus sur l'organisme de la petite, et bientôt, l'autre aussi._

_Vincent jeta un regard aux argentés._

_-Ca fait longtemps qu'elle est comme ça ? _

_-Une dizaine de minute avant que vous n'arriviez._

_-Bien. Je vais revenir. En attendant, essayez de ramener Brising. Plus Chaos est présent, plus le changement se fait vite. Les scientifiques travaillent. Mais ils ne savent pas quand le remède sera prêt._

_Kadaj hocha la tête._

_Vincent se détourna avant de laisser tomber faiblement :_

_-Merci, d'aider Brising._

_-C'est notre petite sœur. Nous n'allons pas la laisser perdre face à Chaos._

_Vincent eut un imperceptible sourire et continua à s'éloigner avant de disparaître._

_Le trio soupira en voyant la tache ardue. Ramener Brising, mais aussi… La garder avec eux._

O.o.O

Vincent se leva et enleva le casque avec l'aide de Shelke.

-Vincent, ça va ? Ça ne fait que deux heures que tu es parti.

-Oui. Les argentés s'occupent d'elle.

-Alors c'était vrai ?

-Oui.

Il se leva rapidement et quitta la pièce. Shelke hésita et laissa tomber l'idée d'aller voir par elle-même.

O.o.O

_Kadaj regardait Brising qui était finalement redevenue elle-même, épuisée._

_-Hé Brising, ça va ?_

_-J'ai mal…_

_-Où ?_

_-Partout… Kadaj… Promet-moi qu'ils vont me tuer avant que je ne devienne dangereuse…_

_-Brising…_

_-Promet-le moi…_

_-Je ne peux pas…_

_-Grand frère…_

_Elle se lova contre lui et s'endormit presque immédiatement._

_Yazoo et Loz s'approchèrent et tout les trois surveillèrent la jeune fille dormir._

O.o.O

-Reeve, il y a des avancements ?

-Oui. Ils ont réussi à stopper le processus, mais pas encore à le faire régresser. Et même s'ils réussissent, il pourrait y avoir de éléments qui restent.

-Comme ?

-Ils ne savent pas.

Vincent soupira.

-Alors, ils vont soigner les petites avec leurs recherches du moment, en attendant un soin plus fort ?

-Oui. Donc, nous pouvons dire que pour le moment, Suki est hors de danger. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Brising.

Vincent hocha la tête et quitta la pièce.

En marchant dans le couloir, il vit la porte de la chambre de Suki et Xemnas.

Il cogna doucement et vit la tête de la petite apparaître dans la fenêtre.

-Vincent !!

Elle sauta dans ses bras. Vincent la soupesa. Déjà, elle était plus lourde qu'à leur rencontre et semblait en meilleure santé. Il fallait dire que c'était Tifa qui s'en occupait, alors, c'était normal.

-Vincent, ils ont ramené Xemnas endormit… Il n'a pas mal hein ?

-Non, il est juste très fatigué.

-Et Brising… elle a mal…

-Je sais… Mais elle a trois personnes qu'elle aime beaucoup avec elle.

-Je sais. Ils sont gentils… Le plus grand, hé bien, moi je te dis, c'est mon ange gardien ! C'est la madame en rose que me l'a dit. Et le plus vieux, c'est celui de Xemnas. Brising, elle, c'est le plus jeune ! Ils sont gentils, ils m'ont parlé pendant que je dormais.

-Et ils t'ont dit quoi ?

-Ben… leur nom, mais je m'en souvient plus… et ils m'ont dit qu'ils veilleraient sur moi comme l'ami du monsieur chocobo.

-L'ami de Cloud ?

-Le loup !

-Le loup…

La petite se blottit dans les bras de l'homme en tirant la cape.

-Veut pas être seule… Le mien est parti aider les autres… Reste avec moi…

-Oui.

Vincent s'assit dans un fauteuil présent dans la pièce, ferma la porte du bout de sa chaussure et attendit que la petite s'endorme dans ses bras avant de la déposer dans son lit et de quitter la pièce, sans oublier de laisser un petit mot sur la table pour que la petite ne s'inquiète pas.

-Bonne nuit Suki.

Il donna une légère caresse à Ayate qui avait relevé la tête en le regardant.

-Bonne nuit Ayate.

Une fois la porte fermé, Vincent se dirigea vers se quartiers.

Il avisa la bouteille de vin qui était sur le comptoir et s'en versa une coupe.

-Hé bien… peut-être que si j'avais eut des enfants avec Lucrecia… ça aurait été… comme ça…

Il sourit doucement en pensant à la femme qu'il aimait et l'imagina en train de tenir la main de Suki et gronder Brising parce qu'elle aurait sorti le chocobo de l'enclot pendant que Xemnas riait de Brising.

Surprit par ses propres pensées, Vincent sourit.

-Au moins, ce sont de belles images…

Il vida la coupe d'un trait et se coucha après avoir enlevé sa cape.

* * *

_**Uhhhhh!! Je sais, la fin de chapitre est étrange, mais... j'ai aimé l'écrire...**_

_**lunastrelle, les males, c'est pour la reproduction XD, et puis? heureuse que Suki soit sauve?**_

_**melior, ah, au moins, suki est correcte, oui... vive les argentés!**_

_**mélain, XDDDD ah non? pourtant j'aurais juré... XD**_

_**Emma kansakie, ben là... je sais, je suis pas mieux avec ce chap... pardonne-moi, oh grande déesse! (Genesis, la déesse est ici!.)(l'autre arrive en courant. - ou ça ou ça? ) XD **_

_**dragonnedufantastique, XDD, oui, meme si je suis pas sure qu'ils existent ainsi dans les dictionnaires lol mici, t'es adorable.**_

_**ravenhill, vive vinnie! XD c'est officiel, j'aime pas cloud, c'est sur qu'il va passerp our l'abruti de service lol, Pour son age ( à brising) dans ma p'tite tête de stupide, ben c'est comme son age mental... je disait souvent qu'elle se sentait plus vieille qu'elle ne l'était et tout... À mort SHINRA!**_


	28. Chapitre 27

**Chapitre 27**

_-Grand frère… Je me suis vraiment ennuyée de toi… Ce monde est étrange… Mais vous m'aviez donné de bonnes bases._

_Kadaj sourit tendrement à Brising qui était encore à moitié endormie._

_Leur environnement était revenu à la plaine verdoyante, ce qui les arrangeait, l'autre décor étant désagréable._

_-Yazoo…_

_Le plus âgé s'approcha._

_-Oui ?_

_-Tu sais, tu m'as bien apprit toi aussi. Mon ami le plus fidèle était un loup dragon. Il ne m'a jamais abandonné, même quand tout les autres avaient disparut. Il est resté avec moi. Il s'appelle Ayate… Et… il est assez gentil. Il est doux avec les enfants._

_Yazoo sourit._

_-Par contre, Loz, t'a oublié que les gens étaient gênés par le fait de se promener nu. Mais c'est tellement drôle de voir leur visage ! Ils sont complètement à terre !_

_Loz éclata de rire._

_-Et Kadaj. Si tu savais comment tout ce que tu m'as apprit était précieux… Et les gils que tu m'as donné, combien ils m'ont été utile !_

_-Pourquoi tu dis tout ça ?_

_-J'ai peur Kadaj… Et je voulais que vous sachiez tout que ce que vous avez fait pour moi était super. Vous êtes partis si vite… Maudit Strife…_

_Kadaj lui caressa les cheveux alors qu'elle fermait les yeux de rage._

_-Ne dit pas ça… À cause de Jénova, nous aurions détruit ce monde… Et moi, j'aurais disparu de toute manière._

_Brising plongea ses yeux dans les siens._

_-Hein ?_

_-Oui. Sephiroth aurait prit ma place._

_-Pour vrai ?_

_-Oui. Il l'a même fait. Un court instant._

_-Mais tu es là…_

_-Mon âme oui. Mais pas mon corps… Il est avec la rivière de la vie._

_Brising le serra dans ses bras._

_-Mais tu es là, c'est tout ce qui compte. Que vous soyez tous là…_

_Elle les serra longuement, tout les trois._

_Kadaj, en se décollant, sourit._

_Une nouvelle flamme brûlait dans les yeux de Brising._

_-Bien, maintenant que tu sembles aller mieux… Dit-moi, tu as continué à t'entraîner j'espère. Sinon, je vais être en colère._

_Brising sourit et fit apparaître son arme._

_-Toujours prête grand frère. J'ai battu Cloud._

_Kadaj sourit avec une fierté évidente._

_-Bien, bien ! Alors prouve-moi que tu es forte et combat-moi !_

_Elle hocha la tête et sauta en arrière pour s'éloigner de Kadaj puis leva le bras pour faire apparaître les armes des argentés._

_-Allez grand frère, attaque !_

_Kadaj, dans un sourire passa à l'attaque._

O.o.O

Vincent regarda Xemnas qui le suppliait du regard.

-Non Xemnas, j'y vais. Tu iras ensuite.

-Mais Vincent !! Elle doit s'inquiéter…

-Je ne sais même pas si elle est consciente alors.

L'homme posa le casque sur sa tête et Shelke démarra le système.

O.o.O

_Vincent arriva sans faire de bruit et vit Kadaj en train de combattre Brising. Fronçant les sourcils, il se dirigea vers Loz et Yazoo qui regardait le combat._

_-Que ce passe-t-il ici ?_

_-Bah, ils font un combat amical, Kadaj voulait voir si Brising avait perdu la main._

_-Ca m'étonnerait, elle a battu Cloud il n'y a pas longtemps. Et, elle m'a apprit il y a pas si longtemps qu'elle avait beaucoup de mes souvenirs et de ceux de Sephiroth. Donc une bonne connaissance en combat._

_Yazoo jeta un regard à Loz._

_-La mémoire de Sephiroth ?_

_-Oui. La guerre de Wutai, d'autres batailles, les épreuves du soldat. Génésis et Angeal. _

_Il prononça les nom à mi-voix._

_-Alors petit frère va avoir des ennuis._

_Loz jeta un coup d'œil._

_-Et ça commence._

_O.o.O_

_Brising sautait d'un côté et de l'autre._

_-Petite peste, arrête de faire la sauterelle !_

_-Tu es lent comme un Tonberry paraplégique !_

_-Hé ! Depuis quand tu fais des remarques comme ça ?_

_Vincent sourit légèrement, mais aussi regarda d'un œil inquiet Brising._

_Cette phrase. Il l'avait déjà dit à Tseng…_

_-Kadaj, arrête de faire semblant de porter des coups, essaie vraiment de me frapper !_

_Grognant, l'argenté augmenta sa rapidité et la précision de ses coups._

_Vincent remarqua qu'il était plus puissant que lorsqu'il avait combattu Cloud._

_Yazoo qui semblait avoir deviné les pensées de Vincent sourit._

_-Il s'est laissé avoir. Sans le vouloir réellement. Il n'était plus capable d'accepter le fait que Jénova l'utilisait ainsi._

_Hochant la tête, il reporta son attention sur le combat._

_Brising n'avait pas encore blessé Kadaj, mais elle lui avait souvent montré que si elle le voulait, elle l'aurait fait._

_Kadaj commençait à peiner un peu alors que Brising continuait ses feintes contre lui._

_D'un accord silencieux, Yazoo et Loz s'approchèrent._

_-Brising, tu es forte. Mais serras-tu assez forte pour nous vaincre tout les trois ?_

_La jeune fille sourit longuement._

_-Allez !_

_Kadaj jeta un coup d'œil à ses frères et sans rien dire, ils sautèrent en même temps, déstabilisant légèrement Brising._

_Yazoo et Loz tirèrent des balles et pendant qu'elle les envoyait balader, Kadaj se mit derrière._

_-J't'ai eut !_

_Il allait donner un coup d'épée, mais Brising sauta si vite qu'il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il eut juste le temps d'éviter les balles de ses frères et de leur jeter un coup d'œil qu'elle se mettait derrière lui, l'épée sous sa gorge._

_-Alors… Kadaj._

_Il jeta un coup d'œil à Brising et déglutit difficilement._

_Ses yeux étaient jaunes._

_-Chaos…_

_-Ah… Au moins tu sais mon nom._

_Chaos repoussa Kadaj avec un rictus._

_-Bon, enfin, de la bataille. Je voulais du sang… Je vais être servi…_

_Eclatant de rire, Chaos sauta sur Yazoo qui tira une longue salve._

_-Tu crois vraiment que ce sont tes balles qui vont m'arrêter ?!_

_Plantant son épée dans le bras de l'argenté, Chaos éclata de rire._

_-Ah, ça fait du bien…_

_Retirant la lame du bras de l'homme, il huma la lame._

_-Enfin… ENFIN !_

_Jetant un regard fou sur les autres, il remarqua enfin Vincent._

_-AH ! Je vais enfin pouvoir me venger !_

_Tirant Cerberus, Vincent mit Chaos en joue._

_-Ah, non, tu ne m'auras pas._

_Chaos leva une main, la main, la petite main de Brising…_

_Kadaj serra les dents. Chaos était pire que Jénova… Il voulait du sang, de la souffrance, Jénova ne voulait que détruire… Chaos… Une lente torture…_

_Vincent sentit la présence de Chaos augmenter en lui et il serra les dents._

_Chaos fit de même et essaya d'augmenter sa présence en Vincent, mais celui-ci tint bon._

_-Stupide humain ! Abandonne !_

_-Ceci est mon corps ! Lucrecia a donné ses dernières forces pour que je vive, et je le ferai !_

_L'aura autour de Vincent augmenta et il se transforma._

_Kadaj leva Souba tout en s'approchant de Yazoo et Loz. Celui-ci soignait déjà leur frère et il n'avait plus qu'une fine coupure au bras._

_-Valentine a perdu contrôle._

_Vincent hurla mais regarda Chaos._

_-J'ai peut-être l'apparence, mais je suis encore moi Chaos._

_-Tu oses ?_

_-Oui._

_Une forte déflagration arriva et Vincent ferma les yeux une seconde._

_Quand il les ouvrit, il vit avec horreur que Brising avait changé d'apparence. Elle était comme lui, mais en version plus chétive, plus féline._

_-AH ! Enfin ! Enfin ! J'ai enfin le contrôle total !!_

_-Je ne te laisserai pas te réveiller._

_-Mais je n'y compte pas… Avant d'avoir ton cœur entre mes mains et l'écraser alors qu'il pulse encore… et m'en délecter._

_Serrant les dents, Vincent regarda les argentés._

_-Dites à Aeris qu'ici, c'est perdu !_

_-Non, vous pouvez vaincre Chaos et ramener Brising !_

_-Non, j'en suis incapable ! Pas à ce stade ! Vite ! Je ne… le retiendrai pas longtemps._

_Kadaj jeta un coup d'œil à ses frères et ils hochèrent la tête. Yazoo et Loz disparurent, mais Kadaj se leva pour rejoindre Vincent._

_-Je ne vous laisserai pas. Je dois vous aider à sauver ma sœur._

_Restant silencieux, l'autre hésita puis abandonna l'idée d'obliger le jeune combattant à aller voir Aeris._

_-Bien. Alors… Faite juste en sorte de ne pas nous confondre. Et n'hésite pas. Il est mieux de blesser grièvement Brising plutôt qu'elle ne se réveille._

* * *

**_Je sais... vous me détestez... XD_**

**_emma, ah, ça, c'est pas sur... hum... la déesse... revient!j 'ai un role pour toi! oui oui, remet ton costume, tu verras, mais tu ne seras que dans la deuxième partie... peut-être... au pire, en attendant, pratique toi pour ton role XD_**

**_lunastrelle,ça c'est une autre histoire... XD_**

**_Mélain, huh... je sais pas... parce qu'il est un méchant?_**

**_melior, XD miam, du sang caillé... trop tard!!_**

**_dragonnedufantastique, bah, ca tu verras bien!_**

**_Ravenhill, oui, c'est tout mignon... et comme vous dites tout sur cloud, je me la ferme... mais... bon, pour ses fans... la deuxième partie sera à son avantage..._**


	29. Chapitre 28

**Chapitre 28**

Chaos sourit.

-Vous pensez vraiment me vaincre alors que j'ai à présent tous mes pouvoirs ?

Vincent tiqua.

Non. Ils ne gagneraient pas. Mais ils devaient essayer.

O.o.O

Xemnas vit avec horreur Brising se transformer.

-Shelke, vite un tranquillisant !

La jeune fille arrivant en courant.

-Merde !

Les scientifiques quittèrent la pièce sous les ordres de Shelke.

-Bon, je lui fais une injection.

À ce moment, une infirmière entra dans la chambre.

-Madame ! Monsieur Valentine a changé de forme ! Que devons-nous faire ?

Apostrophée, Shelke regarda Xemnas qui hocha la tête.

Il attrapa une seringue et courut dans la chambre de Vincent.

-Vincent !

Hésitant, il lui fit l'injection.

-Si tu reviens pas, je te jure que, une fois dans la rivière de la vie, je t'étouffe, comprit la vieille crevette ?

Il retourna dans la salle alors que Shelke peinait pour garder en place Brising. Autant Vincent était immobile, autant elle gesticulait, grognait et donnait des coups de griffe.

-Va me chercher les attaches dans le meuble là.

Pendant qu'ils attachaient la jeune fille, Xemnas entendit des cris venant du couloir.

-Laissez-moi la voir !!

La petite voix fluette l'obligea à laisser Shelke finir d'attacher Brising.

-Suki, que fais-tu là ? C'est dangereux !

-Xemnas, j'ai mal !

Elle tomba à genoux alors que le garçon la retenait dans ses bras.

-Hé, hé ! Attend ! Mais…

-Brising… elle a besoin de moi ! Xemnas…

-Comment tu le sais ?

-La madame… La madame rose… elle m'a dit comment.

Xemnas releva la tête et vit Cloud ainsi que Tifa arriver en courant.

-Mais que se passe-t-il ?

-Chaos a prit le contrôle. Vincent s'est transformé et Brising aussi. Suki…

-Vite Xemnas, je dois !! La madame en rose !!

Cloud attrapa la petite.

-La madame en rose ?

-Oui, la madame à fleur ! Elle m'a dit qu'il fallait que je trouve Brising ! Et qu'il fallait monsieur Chocobo ! Vous !

Cloud tiqua.

-Monsieur Chocobo ?

La petite lui jeta un regard larmoyant et il laissa tomber l'insulte.

-On doit faire quoi ?

-Trouver Brising !

-Et elle est ou ?

-Elle est… là ou on ne peut pas aller. Mais madame m'a dit qu'on pouvait, mais juste nous trois.

-Qui ?

-Monsieur Chocobo, moi et Xemnas.

Cloud qui tenait la petite en l'air grogna de découragement.

-Petite… mon nom c'est Cloud.

-Monsieur Chocobo.

-Cloud.

-Monsieur Chocobo.

-RAH !

Cloud la déposa sur le sol, frustré.

-Xemnas, fait quelque chose avec la gamine !

-Cloud, c'est important ! Et au moins, elle sais tu es qui.

Suki tira sur le pantalon de Xemnas.

-Le monsieur Chocobo, il crie fort…

-Oui, mais il ne mord pas… enfin, pas les enfants.

-Vite Xemnas, faut y aller !

Elle le tira de toutes ses forces vers le synaptic net dive.

-Il n'y a qu'un casque… Suki, on ne peut pas l'utiliser, Vincent l'utilise déjà.

-Monsieur Vincent est déjà enfermé dans l'esprit de Brising.

-Quoi ?

Shelke s'approcha.

-Vous voulez y aller ? Voir Brising ?

-On ne peut pas, tu n'as qu'un casque…

-Non, j'en ai plusieurs. Celui-ci est simplement le plus confortable.

-Alors, nous pouvons les utiliser ?

-Oui.

Suki se planta devant Shelke, les bras croisés.

-Pas voir Brising, Brising pas là ! Voir madame rose. On doit aller voir madame rose !

-Quoi, tu veux qu'on aille dans la rivière de la vie ?

-Oui, madame rose me l'a dit. Faut trouver Brising !

Xemnas jeta un coup d'œil à Cloud.

-Trouver Brising dans la rivière de la vie ?

Cloud resta silencieux.

- Shelke, vous pouvez ?

Shelke hocha la tête doucement.

-Oui, en théorie.

Cloud serra le poing et prit un regard décidé.

-Bien, alors allons-y.

O.o.O

Les trois étaient couché sur un lit moelleux.

-Donc, ici vous serez endormit. Donc vous ne serez pas fatigué là-bas, ou enfin... moins... Il vous faut vous endormir avec vos effets personnels, parce que tout ce que vous porterez sera aussi téléchargé, enfin, l'image.

Cloud ferma les yeux en mettant le casque.

Shelke mit celui de Suki sur la tête de la petite et aida Xemnas à bien mettre le sien.

-Bon… Vous êtes prêts ?

Cloud hocha la tête et les autres lui sourirent.

-Bien. Donc à go, vous vous sentirez partir. Je sais Xemnas, tu l'as déjà vécut, mais cette fois-ci, ce sera plus rude. Et… j'ai peur pour vous, je dois l'avouer. L'esprit humain est plus facile à forcer que la rivière de la vie. Préparez-vous à un grand choc.

Suki, qui ni comprenait rien hochait la tête alors que Xemnas et Cloud se lançaient des regards inquiets.

-Alors…

Shelke pressa quelques boutons et les fixa.

-Trois. Deux… Un…

Elle mit sa main au-dessus d'un gros bouton bleu.

-Go !

Xemnas et senti tirer hors de son corps et voulu crier. Il vit défiler des couleurs et des lumières à une vitesse folle. Tout se passa très vite et il atterrit dans une salle verte, brillante.

Suki peinait à se relever et Cloud observait déjà la salle.

-Donc… nous y voici…

En entendant un bruit, le trio se retourna. Cloud eut l'air triste quand il vit une jeune femme habillée de rose s'approcher d'eux.

-Vous êtes venus. Bien… Vous êtes venus, pour Brising.

Cloud s'approcha d'elle.

-Aeris.

-Salut Cloud. Je suis contente de te voir, tu sembles aller mieux et ça rempli mon cœur de joie de te voir ainsi.

Cloud lui sourit.

-Bon.

Aeris se baissa à la hauteur de Suki.

-Tu as réussi ! Top-là !

Elle tapa dans la main de la petite avant de sourire à Xemnas.

-Brising te manque hein ?

-Oui.

Elle posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

-Bon… Pour vous aider, j'ai réussi à faire venir vos gardiens. En regardant Xemnas et Suki, elle leur désigna Loz et Yazoo qui étaient apparus.

-Ils vont vous aider.

Cloud ouvrit les yeux grands.

-Quoi ? Les argentés ? Alors c'était vrai ?

Elle se tourna ensuite vers lui.

-Cloud, toi aussi tu as un gardien.

Cloud senti un tapotement sur son épaule et se retourna vivement.

-Hein, mais que quoi ?

Zack éclata de rire.

-Hé bien monsieur Chocobo, c'est pas très gentil ça ! T'es pas content de me voir ?

Soudain Cloud devint rouge et commença à l'étrangler.

-Mais j'vais t'en faire des Monsieur Chocobo ! Zack !!

-Gyaakkk ! Aeris !

Les autres étaient trop occupés à rire.

-Cloud, je suis mort, tu ne peux pas me tuer là ! Arrête, ça fait mal !

Le blond desserra son emprise sur le soldat et s'accrocha à lui, dans une accolade fraternelle.

-Zack, putain d'abruti, mais pourquoi t'a fait ça… Pourquoi espèce de nigaud ! Pourquoi !!

-Hé, chut Cloud, ça va. Tu sais que c'était le seul moyen…

-Non… il devait bien y en avoir un autre… Zack... Je m'en veux…

-Hé ! T'en veut pas vieux ! T'étais même pas en état de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Le blond se décolla de lui dans un sourire d'excuse et Zack lui donna un bon coup de poing sur l'épaule.

-Aouch ! Mais, t'es con ou quoi ? Fait aussi mal qu'avant !

-Écoute Aeris.

Cloud leva les yeux au plafond et reporta son attention sur la cétra.

-Bon, maintenant que… les effusions sont passées… Ce voyage va être dur. Je ne peux pas m'y rendre moi-même, je serais détruite avant de m'y rendre. C'est une partie réservée aux âmes et aux êtres perdus ainsi qu'aux esprits de la planète. Une cétra n'a pas le droit d'y aller, même si elle ne l'est qu'à moitié. L'âme de Brising est perdue, là ou Omega repose et Chaos tire sa force. C'est de là aussi que viennent les armes.

-Les armes ?

-Rubis, émeraude…

-Ah, elles… merde.

La jeune femme tendit une matéria à chacun d'entre eux.

-Cette matéria protègera votre esprit. Si vous êtes blessés mortellement, vous réapparaîtrez ici, mais ce sera fini, vous ne pourrez plus y retourner. Elle le protégera aussi des visions qui assaillent les gens qui vont dans la rivière de la vie. Ainsi vous serez capable de rester concentrés.

Hochant la tête pour montrer qu'ils avaient comprit, le groupe se lança des regards.

Se rappelant de quelque chose, Aeris fouilla dans une poche de sa robe.

-Oh, tient Cloud, ceci est une sphère de communication. Si vous êtes perdus, appelez-moi. Elle fonctionne comme une matéria normale. Faites attention je vous en prie. Et revenez avec Brising.

Elle leva le bras droit et une porte apparut.

-Au revoir !

Le groupe se dirigea vers la porte alors que la cétra disparaissait.

-Et c'est parti.

Suki sauta devant eux en levant le poing et criant:

-Pour Brising!

* * *

_**Et voilà. la fin de la première partie. Je sais, je vous laisse sur votre faim... désolé!!**_

_**lunastrelle... WTF? batman? lol, j'ai pas écouté ca depuis... 10 ans! Mais oui n.n vilain Kadaj qui croit jamais les gens...**_

_**Mélain, Mais, mais, mais... je ne suis pas dangereuse! bon, bizarre, ok. Freak, ok, mais pas... dangereuse! XD**_

_**dragonnedufantastique, Bon, là tu sais ce qui se passe! Et comment as-tu trouvé le dernier chap?**_

_**Ravenhill, oui, oui, je te le dit! Mais... Brising avait peur que quelque chose se produise et elle voulait l'avoir dit à ses frères de coeur avant que quelque chose n'arrive... n.n Héhé. Nan, mais sans blague, cloud va s'améliorer, déja ça commence...**_

_**Emma kansakie, oh oui! je t'engage! Avec la déesse de leur côté, rien ne va les arrêter... sauf peut-être un death note... XD**_

_**Melior, mmmuuuuuu! mais c'était pour que vous lisiez ce chap-ci! Et oui, Xemnas a peur pour elle... tres peur, il ne veux pas la perdre...**_

_**Merci à tout mes lecteurs qui me suivent, ceux qui lisent pour le plaisir et ceux qui simplement n'ont rien d'autre à faire XD Merci d'avoir suivit cette histoire, la suite arrive bientôt! Merci Melior, Emma, Ravenhill, dragonnedufantastique,Mélain, lunastrelle, chanou et tout les lecteur anonymes!**_


End file.
